Escape from Death
by LilBeachBum
Summary: Living in Hitler's Germany, Helga realizes the horrors behind the truth. For years, she confides in Arnold, who also disagrees with the Nazis. When war comes, Arnold's missing. When Big Bob is stationed to Auschwitz, Helga finds some friends who are prisoners. It is up to her, along with others, to get them out and away from the hell they're in. Rated T: language & adult issues, AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I became inspired when I saw on the news about the liberation of Auschwitz, and I wondered how it would be if our favorite characters were living in this time. I've tried to make it as realistic as possible. The first chapter will be before the war, and the rest of the story will occur during. I hope you all enjoy!**

Berlin, Germany 1935

_I should have seen this coming, _twelve year old Helga Pataki thought while walking down the streets of Berlin. The roads were sparse as the sun was beginning to set. Her international friends had just left her house, but not before dropping a giant bomb about her beloved Fatherland. _I should have known what they were saying was true. The signs were all there. And it involves Big Bob, for Pete's sake! I can't believe that everything I've learned the past two years is a lie. Now what am I going to..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a body she walked into. She dropped to the ground, landing on her back. "Ouch!" exclaimed Helga. "Criminy, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Helga," an angelic voice said. Helga's head bolted up from the sound. She knew it well. Sure enough, standing above her was the boy of her dreams. His beautiful cornflower hair was blowing in the breeze. Two sparking emeralds sitting on an oblong head sparkling down at her looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Arnold!" Helga exclaimed, then quickly shook her head. "I mean, watch where you're going, paste for brains. Seriously, the least you can do is help me up."

"Whatever you say, Helga," said Arnold. He extended his arms down to her. Helga grabbed on and he instantly hoisted her off the ground. She dusted the dirt off her dress and began walking. Arnold followed after her, quickly stepping in pace. "And really, Helga? 'Paste for brains?' We haven't been in the same school for two years, and you have to call me names from when we were younger? Can't you come up with anything original?"

She looked at him in disbelief. Never had Arnold been so direct with Helga. He would usually either ignore her or just let her walk over him. _I guess the Hitler Youth has made an impact on him, _she thought. The thought of the group for boys sent her back to her discussion with her friends earlier that day. She smirked when she remembered a lighter moment in the conversation. "What's with all the questions, Football Head?"

Arnold face scrunched in confusion while his hands subconsciously touched his face. "Football Head?" he asked. "My head is not shaped like a football."

"Depends on what football you're talking about." Helga replied. Arnold's face remained unchanged. She sighed. "In America, their football is different from ours. It literally looks like your head."

"If that's the case, then how do they kick it?"

"They don't. At least, not the whole time. Most of the time, the players are either throwing it or carrying it around."

"Then, why do they call it football?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know; it's America," replied Helga. "From the sounds of it, their football is more like rugby."

"Are you sure you didn't make that word up?" Arnold asked. Just then, a Gestapo officer crossed their path. The two blondes saluted him with the traditional 'Heil Hitler' as he scolded them for being out late, reminding them of curfew. "I guess we should both get home." Arnold said. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

_I would rather you take me away from my parents, _thought Helga. "Whatever floats your boat," she said as she walked back to her house. Arnold followed. "And just so you know, I did not make rugby up! It's a sport that is from England."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Arnold.

"I have friends who live there. Doi." Helga exasperated. "And another one who is half American. They tell me stories from their countries."

"Wow, Helga. That's amazing you get to know these people." Arnold looked at her in awe and placed his hand on her shoulder. Helga noticed this and internally swooned.

"Y-yeah well I'm a pretty am-amazing person, F-football Head," Helga stuttered. _Why must he do this to me? Does he not know that his touch makes me tremble? Be still, my beating heart._ Helga came to her senses and shoved Arnold away. "Who said that you can touch me, anyways? Because I sure didn't."

"Whatever you say, Helga," said Arnold while rubbing his shoulder. This time, he kept his distance.

"That's right. Whatever I say. And don't you forget it!" Helga replied. _Nice going! _Helga thought. _All he was doing was being nice and you had to ruin it. I'm such a basket case! _The two blonde twelve year olds walked silently through the streets. Helga crossed her arms across her chest and gazed at the passing stores. They were hard to see, but Helga knew what they said. All the stores had the same sign in the window. It was a large sign that read "NO JEWS ALLOWED."

"Are your friends' homes like this?" Arnold suddenly asked. Helga shifted her gaze to him, now wearing the same expression he wore earlier. "Do your friends believe that Jews are inferior?" he clarified.

"No." Helga replied, her face now softening from understanding what he meant. "They aren't taught that Aryans are the supreme race and Jews have ruined everything. Why are you so curious, Arnoldo?"

"I just want to know, Helga." Arnold replied. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then closed it. Helga watched him with his internal struggle. She knew he wanted to say something, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Ah, just spit it out, already," Helga slapped his back, causing him to trip over his feet. He caught himself before falling and turned to stare at Helga. "Criminy, I thought Hitler Youth was to help strengthen you, not turn you into a weakling," she joked. Arnold chuckled. "All kidding aside, what did you want to say?"

Arnold's face immediately took on a nervous expression. "I-I was just wondering if you believed that Jews were inferior," he stuttered. Helga stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape. Did he seriously just asked that? She expected that question from her international friends, but not from her Aryan friends. That was never questioned. All children must believe that Aryans are superior. That is what is taught in school, the Hitler Youth, and the League of German Maidens, of which Helga is a member. Before today she never questioned the teachings, although she disagreed with some. She stared at Arnold, who had turned around and looked at her, with her trying to figure out how to answer this question.

"Well…" Helga began, twiddling her thumbs, "it is what is taught in school. It is what everyone has been saying ever since the Nazis came to power two years ago."

Arnold shook your head. "I didn't ask if that is what you were _taught_. I asked if that is what you _believed_." Helga didn't know what to say. Should she tell him what she discovered earlier? Can she trust him? Sure, he's the love of her life, but he doesn't know that, and he is a member of the Hitler Youth. If he mentions anything to anyone, she could be sent away. She looked around and saw that there were some more Gestapo officers on the other side of the road. Now she knew she couldn't say anything. She sighed in relief.

"I don't think now would be an appropriate time," Helga said, motioning to the Gestapo. Arnold looked over to see where they were standing. He turned back to Helga.

"I guess not. Well, do you think you can come to the boarding house tomorrow and answer it?" Helga stared at him wide-eyed. Go over to Arnold's house? And this time, she was invited? Sure, she had been over when they were younger, but that was always to get something that would have spilt her secret. Arnold whispered, "I promise whatever you say will be kept between us, as long as you do the same."

Now she was in disbelief. Does he not believe in the Nazis? Why else would he have said that? Perhaps she can trust him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat, geek bait. But, if you do say anything, I'll pull Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers out of retirement," she threatened while shaking her fist. Arnold nodded in agreement. "Good, we got that settled. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head home, and I suggest you do the same before you get into trouble."

Before Arnold could reply, Helga sprinted to her house. She closed the door behind her and ran into her room. As she predicted, her parents didn't notice her absence. They never did. All their focus was on either Hitler, beer, or her older sister, Olga. She collapsed on her bed and grabbed the locket that was hidden underneath her dress. It was heart shaped with Arnold's picture in it. "Oh, my golden haired god, how I adore you. Now I get to be with you all alone in the safety of your room. My darling, do you also wonder if what we've been taught is true? Do you question the beliefs of the Führer? Oh my love, if there is anyone who I have to share this with, then at least it is with you. At least I won't be alone." She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

The next day was the same as any other. Helga made her own breakfast since her parents were either too busy or too drunk to make it for her. School consisted of her being in the all-girls school, where she learned about the joys of being a wife and mother. Helga scoffed at this. While she always wanted a husband and kids, she knew she wanted a career as well. Of course, that will never happen; Hitler removed most of the women from the workforce. The rest of the day consisted of her teacher explaining how the Jews are to be blamed for everything. Yesterday, Helga would have agreed with everything that was said. Today, she questioned it all. She questioned if there was such a thing as a superior race. She glanced over to an empty desk nearby. Patty's desk. Patty had to leave earlier that year because she was Jewish. They weren't friends, but they respected each other since they were both tough girls. Even when the school started calling Jews inferior, no one teased Patty. Helga sighed, wanting this day to end.

When school finished, Helga walked over to the boarding house. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She knows the dangers, but if he felt the same way, then at least she would have a confidant. She sat on the steps of the boarding house waiting for Arnold to come home. All of a sudden, a hoard of animals ran out the door and past Helga. She looked at the door and saw Arnold standing there.

"Hey, Helga," he said. "Have you been waiting for long?"

"No, Football Head, just got here." She jumped up and walked up the stairs. As she got closer to Arnold, she noticed some purple marks on his skin. "What happened to you? Get in a fight or something?"

"Boxing," he replied. "The joys of school. I get to learn how to fight and how many marriage loans the government can offer if we got rid of the crippled."

"Really? You learn that?"

"They call it math," he replied. "Do you want something to eat? Grandma just finished making cookies. Do you want some?"

Helga nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "Kimba, is that you?" an elderly woman asked as they entered. "Ah, I see you brought young Eleanor with you. How is the president doing?"

"He's doing just fine, thank you. So Arnold and I are going to grab some cookies and go upstairs." She grabbed the cookies and ran upstairs, dragging Arnold with her.

"Helga, are you okay? And why did my grandmother call you Eleanor?" asked Arnold as they got to his room.

"Beats me, but it sounds like she was talking about the wife of the American president. You know, Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Right," Arnold replied. He sat down on his bed. "So how was school?"

"You mean Miss Homemaker school? Just peachy keen. Today, I learned how to make the perfect bread and what to look for in the perfect husband."

"How about physical education?" asked Arnold.

"Oh please! I'm twirling a hoop around my arm! That's not physical education. That's just sad."

"Yeah, I guess it's not like when we younger and playing football in the field. Do you remember when you hit Harold in the head with the ball?"

Helga laughed and sat next to Arnold. "I remember that. He yelled at me, calling 'Madam Fortress Mommy' and when I threatened him, he ran down the street crying for his mommy." The blondes laughed at the memory. "So, how is Pink Boy doing?"

Arnold stopped laughing. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him at all this year." Helga stopped laughing as well when she realized what he meant. "I haven't seen Eugene, either."

"Since when is Eugene Jewish? I've seen him in church. I remember him knocking down the cross in the back."

"His grandparents are, and his last name is Horowitz," explained the male blonde.

"I see," replied Helga. "Patty has been gone, too. I kind of miss her."

Arnold jumped up quickly, causing Helga to jump. "I don't think it's fair that they are being treated this way. They're good people. They're our friends, and it's wrong that people are saying just because they aren't Aryan, that they're inferior!"

Helga stood up next to him. She has never seen her love so angry before. He was always the level-headed one among their group of friends. "Arnold, are you saying you are against the teachings of Hitler?" Arnold's eyes widen from what he confessed. He nodded slowly. Helga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Me either." His eyes softened.

"You really mean that, Helga?" She nodded and gave him a soft smile. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. The touch of his embrace caused her to internally swoon. She laid her head on his shoulder before shaking it back to reality. She placed her hands on his cheats and pressed him away.

"Alright, enough of the mushiness, Football Head. Criminy, give a girl some space, why don't you?"

"Sorry, Helga," Arnold replied while rubbing his chest. "I have to say, I'm so glad that I have someone who believes this as well. How long have you been against the Nazis?"

"Only since yesterday. Remember when I mentioned my international friends?" Arnold nodded. "Well, they knocked some sense into me. Plus, Big Bob is high up in the Nazi party. That alone should have told me that it was a bad idea."

Arnold chuckled. "I guess better late than never. For me, my grandparents told me to not believe what they said, but I can't say anything about it, or I would get into trouble."

"Always the goody goody, huh Arnold?" asked Helga. He shrugged. "I guess we've both stuck then. I sure can't say anything. My house is like a shrine to Hitler."

Arnold paced his bedroom floor. He stroked his chin with his fingers. He stopped mid stride and looked at Helga. "How about this? If there is at any point where either of us need to vent about this, we can meet up and talk. We can make it a weekly thing."

Helga's heart fluttered. "Whatever floats your boat, Football Head," she said nonchalantly.

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?" Helga shook her head smugly. "I should have known. I guess I deserve it for what I said yesterday. Sorry about that."

"Eh, don't worry about it," she said, waving her hand. She sat back down on his bed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Arnold began while sitting on the bed next to her, "how do you have international friends?"

Helga letting out a small chuckle. "I guess I didn't explain that very well. As I mentioned earlier, Big Bob is high up in the Nazi party, and part of his job is he gets to entertain the ambassadors. Some of them have daughters our age so we've gotten to talking and I became close to them. And when I mentioned to them the Jews being removed from school and the Aryan superiority, they talked about how inhumane that was."

"Wow, you have some friends. Where are they from?"

"Let's see… Rhonda is from Wales, Lila from England, and Phoebe from Japan. She's the one who is half American." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, Football Head, I better get home for dinner. I guess I'll see you later." She got up from his bed and headed towards the door.

"Oh, okay Helga. Will the same time next week work?"

"Yeah, that's fine. And don't you dare mention this to anyone, or I'll pound you!" She opened the door and walked out.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold chuckled while rolling his eyes.

Helga walked down the street back to her house. She sighed happily to herself. _Oh my love, all this time we shall spend together is Heaven to me. Now, I can show you that I'm not the mean child that you've known for years. What can possibly go wrong?_


	2. The Announcement and the Black Market

**A/N: I can't believe I got this chapter done so quickly! This probably won't be common, just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

Berlin 1942

_Apparently a lot can go wrong,_ Helga thought while sitting on a park bench. Seven years have gone by since her and Arnold admitted their secret. As their normal lives continued with military training and homemaking skills, they continued to congregate weekly to go over the ridiculousness of the Third Reich. They became close as time went on.

Then the war began and changed everything. Four years later, Helga went to the boarding house after Germany invaded Poland and found the building abandoned. She ran around looking for a letter indicating where he could have gone. She found a piece of paper in what was his room.

_Helga,_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. I can't tell you why or where I've gone, but know that this is for your own safety. Don't give in to them, Helga. We both know the truth and that it will get worse before it gets better. I know this isn't what you planned, but please have faith in me. I don't know if we will ever see each other again, but I know I will miss you. Take care, and good luck._

_Arnold_

Helga clutched the letter to her chest. Warm teardrops fell down her cheeks as she curled up. She spent the night in his room. The next day she made her promise to Arnold. She won't let them bring her down. She will remain strong, and by doing so, she refused to marry anyone part of the Nazi party.

The next three years were filled with triumph in Germany. Their regime stretched all throughout Europe, with the help of Italy and Japan. All the Jews were relocated into ghettos or prison camps. Helga struggled with the joys that surround her from knowing this. She still had to keep a smile on her face in school and the League, but when she came home, she would write out her frustrations.

Despite all that happened, she was not expecting the news she received a few days ago. Helga was in her room writing when she heard her father yelling. "Olga! Get down here!"

"Criminy, I'm coming! And it's Helga!" She closed her journal and hid it under her pillow. She descended the staircase into the room where her parents were sitting. Well, Bob was sitting. Miriam was passed out on the floor. "Now what's going on?"

"Well, Olga-"

"Helga, Dad."

"Yeah, whatever. Well, the reason I called you down here is because we're moving to Poland."

Helga fell into a chair, her eyes widening. "Poland? Why are we going to Poland? What is there in Poland?"

"I'm being stationed at the Auschwitz camp. It's outside of Krakow. The camp will soon be bringing in Jews for removal, and I am to help run the facility."

Helga's stomach twisted into knots. She knew what he meant by that. So many innocents will be killed. She didn't know if she could handle being so close to that. But she couldn't admit it, especially to her father.

"That's… great, Dad." Helga's strained "But I'm not sure if me going to Poland is best."

"Are you engaged?" Bob asked.

"No, Bob, I'm not," muffled Helga in her hands.

"Then you're coming to Poland."

"But what about Phoebe?" Helga asked. "Does her father know about this?" Phoebe came to live with Helga's family after the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor a few months ago. She couldn't take that the two countries she cared for were at war with one another, so she convinced her father and the Pataki's to live with them.

"The little China girl can come along, too. I will let her dad know."

"She's Japanese, Bob. Crimping, how do you not know our own allies?" Helga stated, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "So when are we going to Auschwitz?"

"At the end of the week. So get packing, little lady."

"Helga, you are going to have so much fun in Poland," Miriam slurred. "Where are my glasses?"

"They're on your head, Mother."

Miriam touched her head. "Oh, that's where I left them. I'm going to get a juice."

"Beer is not juice, Miriam." Helga stood up. "I'm going to start packing and tell Phoebe the news." She went upstairs and told her half-Japanese friend about the move. Phoebe felt uncomfortable as well being so close to the "removal" of Jews, but knew she can't go back to Japan. She received a letter from her father saying that it's not safe for her to be in Japan. The girls embraced, supporting each other through this difficult time.

And so Helga sat on the park bench, going through all the changes over the years. In two days, she will be leaving her home and going to Poland. She pulled out her locket. Staring back at her was a sixteen year old Arnold. It was the more recent picture of him before he left. She grazed her thumb over his picture. _Oh, my love, I'm so grateful you don't have to see this. While the world around me cheers, my world crumbles. But I refuse to give in to them. They cannot have me. Only you can, my darling. I hope one day we can meet again._

"Hey, Helga," a small voice interrupted her thoughts. Helga looked up to see her best friend standing in front of her.

"Hey, Pheebs," replied Helga. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad sent me. He wants you to get flour for bread."

"It figures," Helga scoffed. "Did he give you any rations?"

"No, he didn't," Phoebe replied meekly.

"Of course he didn't." Helga stood up. "Come on, I know where we can get some."

"Where?" Phoebe asked following her friend.

"We're going to see Stinky."

"I'm sorry, who?" Phoebe looked at Helga with a confused look.

"Stinky is someone who I used to go to school with. His family owns a farm outside the city. Some of their crops are sent to the market, but the rest is sold in their little shop in town."

"Well, why do they sell it in the market and their store? Why not just in their store?"

Helga inhaled a deep breath and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Because," she whispered, "their store is a private store. It's not well known."

Phoebe's eyes widened behind her glasses and her jaw dropped. "Helga! You can't mean we're getting flour from the-" Helga's hand clasped over Phoebe's mouth and gave her an 'it-is-what-you-think-but-don't-say-it-out-loud' look.

"Not so loud, Pheebs!" Helga hissed. "Do you want the soldiers to hear us?" Phoebe shook her head. Helga slowly released her hand away. "You have to keep quiet about this."

"I'm sorry, Helga," whispered Phoebe, "but isn't this illegal? I mean, it's not a registered store!"

"It's only illegal if you get caught, which we won't. I've been there several times, and Stinky gives me a good price since it we grew up together and we share similar views."

"What do you mean?"

"His best friend was Harold. Do you remember me telling you about him?" Phoebe nodded. "Well, they used to be inseparable. Then when Harold left school, Stinky was distraught. Arnold would comfort him and on occasion, he would join us for our meetings."

"That's so sad," Phoebe replied. "And no one knows where Harold went?"

"Nope. We don't know where Patty or Eugene went either."

"And still no word from Arnold?" asked the dark haired girl.

Helga sighed. "Still no. Haven't heard from him since he left." Helga kicked a pebble down the road.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Phoebe patted her blonde friend.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, Stinky's place is right here." Helga pointed to the building in front of them. Phoebe was about enter the door when Helga pulled her down the alleyway. "It's this way, actually." They walked down the alley to a side door. Helga knocked on it. A tall man with a pointy nose and brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Hi there, Miss Helga. What brings you here today?" the man asked.

"Hey, Stinky. I'm in need of some flour. Do you have any in stock?"

"Sure do. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Phoebe. Phoebe, this is Stinky." The little girl bowed as Stinky waved his hand.

"Well, come on in," Stinky moved to the side and let the girls inside. The room was filled with shelves with various products inside. Stinky moved to the shelf with the flour. "Will this be all for you ladies?"

"Yep, this is it," Helga replied. "And I hate to say it but this will be the last time I'll be coming here."

"How come?"

"Big Bob is moving us to Poland. He got a job working at Auschwitz and we have to leave in two days."

"Well, it's a shame to be losing your business, but I do know a guy who works around that area. His name is Sid Gifaldi. He has connections all over Poland. Mention my name and he will take care of you."

Helga looked at him. "How much is this going to cost?"

"Consider it a going away present," Stinky smirked. "The flour as well."

Helga looked at him and smiled. "This is why I'm going to miss you, Stinky. Hey, have you heard anything about Harold?"

Stinky frowned. "I'm afraid not, Miss Helga. I haven't heard anything about Arnold either." Helga nodded disappointingly. "But if I hear anything, I'll make sure Sid lets you know."

"And I'll make sure to do the same for you," Helga reciprocated. Stinky wrote down Sid's address and gave it to Helga along with the flour. "Thanks for everything, Stinky. I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but I'm going to miss you. And if you tell anyone, I'll rearrange your face."

"I'll miss you, too." Stinky lightly hugged her. "It's been a pleasure. And it's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Phoebe."

"Same with you, Stinky," replied Phoebe.

"Bye, Stinky." Helga and Stinky waved each other goodbye while the two girls left the building. The girls cautiously looked around at the outside of the alley and nonchalantly walked back onto the street. "Well, that was Stinky."

"He seems nice. And it was helpful for him to get you that information. I'm sure that will help when we go to Poland."

"Who's going to Poland?" a deep voice asked behind them. They spun around to see a large, hulking man towering over them. He had blonde hair in a crew cut, wearing a Nazi uniform. "Hey, Pigtails. Phoebe."

"Wolfgang," Helga gritted through her teeth. Ever since Arnold disappeared, Wolfgang had been trying to court Helga, with no avail. He would call her 'Pigtails' because she refused to wear them in braids like every other German girl. "As a matter of fact, Phoebe and I are leaving for Poland in two days."

"Ah, I see. Well, that gives me to try and propose one more time," Wolfgang grinned widely.

"Ugh, seriously? I've been telling you for the past three years I'm not interested. How many times do I have to say it before it enters your thick head?" Helga scowled, poking at his chest.

"No insulting names this time?" Wolfgang feigned surprise. "I guess I'm wearing you down."

Helga's hand was starting to curl up into a fist when Phoebe chimed in. "Excuse us, Wolfgang, but we need to get home before Herr Pataki becomes upset. And I'm sure you don't want Helga to get in trouble."

Wolfgang eyed Phoebe before looking back at Helga. "Of course not. I guess this is goodbye, Pigtails." He flicked the pink bow that sits on top of her head. "Phoebe." He spun on his heels and walked away. Helga immediately reached for her bow, growling softly. She couldn't believe he would have the nerve to touch it. She's had the bow ever since she was a child. It was the first thing Arnold noticed about her and the first compliment she ever received. And for someone like Wolfgang to place his unworthy hands on it made her cringe.

"Come on, Helga. Let's head back," Phoebe said, pulling on her friend's hand. "Just be glad he didn't ask about the flour." Helga sighed, turned around and followed the little brunette.

"Pheebs, I never thought I would say this, but I can't wait to get to Poland."


	3. Moving and a Trip to Krakow

**A/N: I'm pleased to see that people are enjoying the story. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I know it may seem a bit slow right now, but the story will pick up soon, I promise.**

**I just wanted to clarify something quickly. When the Nazis invaded Poland, they changed the name of Oswiecim to Auschwitz. However, to avoid confusion between the ten and he camp, I'll refer to the town as its Polish name.**

Oswiecim, Poland 1942

"Two days to get here? This is ridiculous!" Big Bob complained as the Pataki family, along with their Asian companion, left the train station. Indeed it took two days to arrive in the small town of Oswiecim. They had to switch trains in Warsaw and Krakow before arriving to their new town. During the ride, Big Bob grumbled about everything. The ride was too bumpy. It was too hot. It was too cold. The food was terrible. The sun was too bright. The snow frosted up the windows. Helga's dress was too pink. The longer the journey, the more preposterous the complaints. Miriam, on the other hand, was passed out nearly the entire time. The only time she woke up was when the drink cart came around. Helga and Phoebe would just stare at each other, embarrassed by such actions from adults. The two young ladies were relieved when the final train arrived at its destination.

"Well, it's not like your complaints made the trip any quicker," Helga replied sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your mouth, little lady," Bob scolded before directing his attention to the outside of the station. "Now, where is that driver? Ah, there he is." Just then, a brand new Volkswagen appeared in front of them. Big Bob received it as a gift for transferring. The four piled into the car and were driven down the streets of Oswiecim.

Helga and Phoebe gazed out the windows to view the quaint town. It was not so different from Berlin. There were houses, a church, and stores. The most notable exception, aside from it being much smaller, was the sky was filled with smoke. "Is it always smoky here?" Helga inquired to her father.

"You'll get used to it, Olga," Bob mumbled from behind his papers. Helga glanced over at Phoebe who just shrugged. Helga rolled her eyes in response.

The car came to a stop in front of a white opulent house. The girls' jaws dropped. While they have seen many extravagant houses before, never have they lived in one before. Their house back in Berlin was about a third of the size of the house that stands before them. It was a simple house with little decoration.

"Criminy, Bob!" exclaimed Helga as she stepped out of the car. "How can you afford this?" Bob and Phoebe also exited the car.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that, Olga. Let's just say that I was given a good deal."

"It is quite beautiful, Herr Pataki," Phoebe chimed in. "May I suggest we go inside and take a look?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," Bob waved them away while turning his attention to his unconscious wife. The girls could hear him say "for Christ's sake, Miriam" before they entered the house. Their eyes wandered all over, trying to decide what to focus on first.

"Oh, my," Phoebe whispered. "I have never seen a place more stunning."

"Meh, it's okay," Helga shrugged, trying not to appear too excited to be living here. Phoebe knew better, of course, but did not push the subject.

"I guess we better find our rooms." They ascended the winding iron staircase to the second floor and they each quickly chose a bedroom. Helga placed her suitcases on the furnished bed and begun to unpack. She pulled out her journal and pulled out the sheet of paper that contains the address of Stinky's friend, Sid. Sid resides in Krakow, which is an hour train ride from Oswiecim. It would be difficult to get there without her parent's knowledge, despite their neglect. With many SS guards around beneath her Father's rank, they would do all they can to get on his good side.

"Helga, can you come here?" Phoebe asked from inside her room. Helga placed the address back into her journal and hid it under her mattress before heading to her friend.

"What is it, Pheebs?" Helga wondered as she entered the room. Before her was Phoebe sitting on the ground surrounded by open floorboards. Next to the boards were many treasures. Necklaces and rings with diamonds encrusted in them. Enough silver cutlery for a family of twelve. But the most shocking valuable was a large silver candelabra that holds nine candles. Helga pointed to it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you are thinking a menorah, they yes, it is." Helga sat next to her friend. "I guess we now have an idea of used to live here."

"Yeah, I guess," Helga spoke softly. It made her sick knowing the previous tenants were most likely kicked out of their house and now suffering in some desolate ghetto, or worse. She couldn't do anything to help them now, but perhaps these treasures could still be of some use. Helga started piling the trinkets together.

"Helga, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Gathering up currency," Helga replied, not slowing her pace. Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows before realizing what she meant.

"To barter with if you need information," Phoebe finished.

"Exactly. Stinky said Sid has informants all over Poland. Perhaps they will know something," Helga sniffled. Phoebe nodded and patted her friend's back. She knew exactly what that something, or rather, someone is. Helga swiped her nose. "We need to figure out how to get to Krakow,"

"We will figure it out," reassured Phoebe. The floor rumbled beneath them. The girls looked at each other. Bob was coming upstairs. They scrambled out the door and shut it behind them, smiling innocently. Bob eyed them as he reached the top.

"I don't even want to know," he said. "Oh, and by the way, I have to go to Krakow next week to meet with some officials. You two will come along and get some food from the market. And no funny business, either." He walked to his bedroom. Helga and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Finally, Bob is useful for something."

Krakow, Poland

Big Bob entered the building where his meeting was being held, leaving he two nineteen year olds to their own devices until three in the afternoon. As soon as he disappeared from their sight, they made their way towards Sid's. They wandered the streets of Krakow. They got lost along the way. They made a wrong turn that led them to a small neighborhood. It was gated, with the Star of David above it. Hoards of people stood on the other side of the gate, wearing the same star on a band wrapped around their arm. They look tired and weak. It appeared that they haven't eaten in weeks. It was the Krakow ghetto. Phoebe grabbed Helga's hand. "Oh, dear," she whispered. The gate opened and the Jews walked out, many waving a piece of paper in their hands.

"Hey, Phoebe," Helga whispered, "what do you think those papers are?"

"I'm not entirely certain. If I had to guess, those would be work papers."

"Who in Poland would hire Jews?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sid will know."

"Maybe. Come on, I think we should head back."

Eventually they found the correct street. They approached the correct door and knocked on it. "Come in," a voice called from inside. Helga and Phoebe entered the home. It was small and simple, much like Helga's Berlin home. Standing in the hallway was a medium sized man staring at them. He had stringy black hair that was mostly covered by a green hat. He wore all black clothing with the exception of his white boots. "Hello, ladies," his scratchy voice said. "How can I help you?"

Helga approached him. "We are looking for Sid Gafaldi. I'm Helga Pataki and this is my friend, Phoebe Hyerdahl." Phoebe nodded.

The man stared at them cautiously. "What do you want with Sid," he asked.

"We just moved to Oswiecim from Berlin. Stinky Peterson said that Sid would be helpful," Phoebe mentioned.

"I see," he stated. He motioned them into the sitting room. They all sat. "Just out of curiosity, how do you know Stinky Peterson?"

"We went to school together," Helga stated. "Now are you going to tell us where Sid is?"

The man laughed. "You mean to tell me that you haven't figured it out?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Helga snarled.

"Calm down." The man extended his hand out. "I'm Sid. Sorry to have made it difficult, but I had to make sure your story matched up with what I've been told. I have to keep my business safe, you know."

Helga stared down at his hand. She didn't like that she was being tested, but she had to respect him for being thorough. She shook his hand. "So how did you know about me?" she asked.

"One of my guys met up with Stinky last week and informed me," Sid answered. "He mentioned that your father is an SS officer, but you disagree with the policies. Is that correct?"

Helga nodded. "Yes, he's an administrator at Auschwitz."

"The original of the one at Birkenau?"

"Birkenau."

"Interesting," Sid pondered. He stood up to a tray with a pitcher of water and glasses. He began pouring the glasses. "How are you ladies enjoying Krakow? See anything interesting?"

"Actually," Phoebe spoke, "we passed by the ghetto on our way here and noticed that some of the Jews were leaving the area. They appeared to have work papers. What we were wondering is who would be hiring Jews in Poland?"

Sid chuckled. "Out of everything, that is what you want to know?" Phoebe nodded as Sid gave her a glass, and another to Helga before sitting down with his own. "He's a German industrialist. He hires Jews because they're cheaper than Poles. He owns an enamelware factory in town."

"I see," said Phoebe, taking a sip.

"Now that's out of the way," Helga said, annoyed, "are we able to have a relationship settled here? We have plenty of ways to pay you for your help." Helga opened a small bag she brought with her and showed Sid the treasures from the floorboards.

"I see monetarily, we can work together," Sid said. "However, there is something else I'm interested in."

Helga bolted up and grabbed him by his shirt. "Listen up, bucko. Helga G. Pataki does not give her body up for anything. And I'll be damned if you take advantage of me or Phoebe!"

Sid waved his hands frantically. "That's not what I meant! I was talking about information!" Helga threw him down in his chair and crossed her arms. Sid straightened his shirt. "You mentioned your father works at Auschwitz."

"We've already established that," Helga said impatiently.

"Right. Well, I was hoping that you two can go to the camp and find if a certain person is there."

Helga sat down. "You want us to go there? To the concentration camp that kills?"

"I know it will be difficult, but a friend of mine may be there. He went into hiding several years ago, but we kept in touch until recently. He's Jewish, which basically means that he would be sent to Auschwitz. I've tried to get people inside to find out, but it's a stronghold. If you can convince your father to let you in, we may be able to find him. Also, it could help to know the inner workings of the camp. Maybe something could help us to get him out if he's still alive."

Helga's eyes bugged out of her sockets. "An escape plan? Are you insane? This is a suicide mission. If we're caught, we'll be thrown in Auschwitz!"

"Helga!" a soft voice shrieked. The blonde looked over to the owner of the voice: her petite friend. "Calm down! There is no need to be so irrational right now!" Helga stared in shock at Phoebe's outburst. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"I'm sorry," Helga whispered.

Phoebe sighed. "He just wants us to get an understanding of the land and find out if his friend is there. He isn't asking us to take part in the escape." She turned her attention to Sid. "Am I correct?" Sid nodded, also surprised by this tiny girl's shouts. "See? We don't have to do anything illegal. And if you won't do it, I will. Now, if you don't mind telling me, who is your friend that you need to find?"

"Harold Berman," Sid said.

Once again, Helga was in shock. She couldn't fathom the thought of Harold being in that godforsaken prison. She had to find out. She owed at least that much to Arnold. Her heart ached at the thought of disappointing him. "I know him," she squeaked. "We also went to school together. I can't imagine how it must be if he is in there." She stood up. "I'll do it."

Sid grinned and stood up as well. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm sure I somewhat do," replied Helga. She glanced at the clock. "We better get going. We still need to get food before Bob's meeting ends."

"What do you need?" Helga showed him the list. "I have all of this in my stockroom. Consider it a thank you present."

"You know what, Sid?" Helga began, smirking. "I think we're going to get along very well."

Three o'clock came and Bob exited from the building, seeing both his daughter and her friend waiting with food. "Let's go," he said, heading towards the car. "You better have not forgotten anything, Olga."

"It's Helga, Dad."

"Right, Olga." Helga sighed. "Hey, Dad? Can Phoebe and I visit Auschwitz? We want to see how you are helping with the destruction of the Jews."

Bob beamed. "That's my girl! I'll take you two later on this week. How about that?"

"Sounds great, Dad." Helga feigned a smile. Inside, her stomach was in knots. She didn't know what to expect at Auschwitz, and she wasn't sure if she would ever be prepared for what awaits her.

**A/N: Bonus points if you can guess what industrialist Sid and Phoebe were talking about that hired Jews. **

**Also, the next chapter may take a while to upload. It will be with Helga and Phoebe in the camp and I want to make sure all the facts are straight.**


	4. Knocking on the Devil's Door

**A/N: So I finished earlier than expected. Congrats to all who got the reference I made last chapter. For those who don't know, the answer was Oskar Schindler. **_**Schindler's List**_** has been an influential movie in my life and if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it.**

**For this chapter, I tried to keep it as accurate as possible. This was difficult to write emotionally, but it was worth it. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Are you sure you can't come?" Helga asked a sneezing half Japanese girl lying in bed. It was the day Helga and Phoebe were supposed to finish Auschwitz, but Phoebe began to feel ill the previous night, and it hasn't let up.

"I'm afraid so," Phoebe replied, shivering beneath the covers. "I would suggest we wait until I feel better, but I fear if we wait, we would be too late."

Helga frowned. "Why do you have to be so rational?"

"It's my specialty," Phoebe said, her nose stuffed up. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed. "I'm Helga G. Pataki. What do you think?"

Phoebe shook her head at her friend. She knew exactly why her friend was behaving this way. She was scared, especially having to go to the camp alone. She wouldn't dare break her friend's strength, no matter how forced it is. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Pheebs." Helga squeezed her hand and headed downstairs.

* * *

The sun could barely be seen behind the grey clouds that fill the sky. The streets around the city appeared more dismal before merging into one that followed a train track. The smell of smoke filled the air. Helga could feel her throat closing as the car approached the massive brick entrance.

"This is it, Olga," beamed Bob. "This is Auschwitz."

Helga was too nerve wracked to correct her father. The car entered through a side door next to the main entrance. A thirteen foot gate adorned with barbed wire surrounded the perimeter. Rectangular buildings were on both sides of the road. Shouting of numbers can be heard nearby.

Helga and Bob exited the car and were greeted by a young SS officer. He couldn't possibly be much older than Helga. He had sandy blonde hair styled in a crew cut and wore round-rimmed glasses. "Heil, Hitler!" he greeted the two Pataki's. They reciprocated the salute.

"Heinz, this is my daughter, Olga," Bob introduced. "You will show her around the camp and see to her every need. Jawohl?"

"Jawohl, mein Herr!" Heinz replied. Bob walked away, heading to his office. The officer turned his attention to the young blonde in front of him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Olga."

"It's Helga, actually," she stated, annoyed. "Big Bob couldn't remember it if his life depended on it."

"My apologies, miss." Heinz bowed.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be dramatic. So, are we going see the place or what Heinz?" Helga wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Y-yes, of course. Follow me." Heinz motioned towards the main roadway. Helga followed suit. "Heinz is my last name. My first is Brian, although most people call me Brainy."

Helga eyed him. "Why is that?"

"I was top of my class in Düsseldorf. You can call me whatever you want."

"Eh, what the heck?" Helga answered nonchalantly. "I'm partial to nicknames. Now, can you tell about this?"

"Right, sorry," Brainy pointed to the tracks. "This is where the prisoners enter the camp. The men are taken off on the right side, while the women and children go to the left. They are later divided into those who can work and those who can't. If they are able to work, then they receive a number that will be on their uniform as well as tattooed on their left forearm. Their hair is removed to prevent lice from spreading. They also get a shower and then sent to the barracks."

"I see," Helga said. _It doesn't seem that bad,_ she thought. "So, what happens to those unable to work?"

Brainy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smirking. "How about I show you that later?"

"Sounds great." She feigned a smile. She shrugged his arm off of her. "So, how long have you been working here?"

"I was originally at the first Auschwitz, which is where we kept Poles. But then the Final Solution began and this place was built. I helped oversee the construction and have been here ever since. We needed the extra space to hold the Jews, but we do have Poles and Soviets here as well. They are all marked by the badges on their uniforms." Just then, a train whistle was blown. "Ah, here comes some more prisoners. Now, you can see how organized we are!"

Helga rolled her eyes at him and stared at the opening door. An engine slowly chugged its way in, with several carts following behind. The train came to a complete stop before the SS guards approached it, shouting at the top of their lungs. Helga can see the prisoners being drove out of the carts like cattle. They looked tired, as if they haven't slept in days. The guards pushed and shoved them around, soon separating the men from the women and children. As they arrived at the tables set out several hundred feet away from the track, Helga could see that the older men were pulled away, as well as the older women and the women with small children. More shouting occurs as families are split apart from each other. Helga became uncomfortable at the sight. _Do they need to be so rough?_

"Amazing, isn't it?" Brainy asked.

"It's definitely something," Helga somehow sputtered. "I'm ready to see some more of the camp now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The duo strolled down the barracks. Helga can see the prisoners busy working. They were all clad in striped uniforms. She didn't need to look closer to see the lifeless gaze in their eyes. They were so thin that Helga almost thought they were walking corpses if it wasn't for the dirt and sweat that covered their skin. "Every day the prisoners are woken up for roll call. They get some hot water before going to work."

"How long do they work each day?"

"About twelve hours."

"What about a break?" she asked as she saw a man sitting down. A guard quickly yelled at him and led him away.

"They don't get one," Brainy answered.

"What happens if they-" A gunshot rang out, causing Helga to jump. She then realized her impending question had just been answered. "Never mind." Her stomach dropped.

Brainy continued on as if nothing happened, which disturbed Helga. "After working, they go through roll call again, then receive some bread before going to bed."

"That seems quite the productive day," muttered Helga, forcing herself to say the words. She needed a distraction. "I couldn't help but notice the badges the prisoners wear. What do they mean?"

"It helps us to differentiate what type of prisoner they are. A yellow triangle is Jewish. Red is a political prisoner. Green is convicts. Blue are emigrants. Purple are Jehovah's Witnesses. Pink are homosexuals. Black is for asocials such as drunkards and prostitutes. A letter beside the triangle indicates what country they're from."

He led her to a cluster of buildings near the back of the camp. "This area is known as Canada. This is where we collect all the prisoners' belongings after they come in."

"So, you hold on to their stuff for them?" Helga asked.

Brainy chuckled. "It's sort of cute how naïve you are." Helga silently growled at his failed flirting, although Helga considered it more as an insult. "Do you want to see what we find?"

"Sure." They entered one of the buildings. Inside were piles. Piles of shoes, glasses, clothes, locks of hair. It was endless. Helga couldn't believe her eyes. How many people have gone through here? The camp was not that big, and there was no way all the owners of all these belongings are residing there. Her eyes found a small pair of shoes. They obviously belonged to a child. Who is that child? How old is she? Do her parents love her or neglect her? Does she have a sibling who was perfect? Does she love a boy she has known her whole life?

Brainy tapped her shoulder. "Remember when you asked about what happened to those who are unable to work?" She nodded, not taking her eyes off the shoes. "It's about time. We need to start heading over before we miss it."

They walked out of Canada and walked down a pasture. Helga couldn't stop thinking about those little shoes. Soon, she saw a line of elderly people and children walk down a walkway. It was the same prisoners who arrived earlier that morning. They soon spotted a small brick building. Helga and Brainy stood several hundred feet away.

"This is Bunker 1, also known as the Little Red House," said Brainy. They watched the prisoners enter the building. "They're being told that they are going to take a shower and must remove their clothes." The way Brainy said that made Helga uncomfortable. It was icy, and it sent a shiver down her spine. "In a sense, they are taking a shower, but it won't be with water."

Helga's palms started to become clammy. She knew she was going to regret asking this question. "What do they use instead?"

"Zyklon B. The crystals are dissolved into a gas and they inhale it." He smiled. Even his smile was cold. Helga paled. She heard of Zyklon B before. She remembered seeing the warning signs with the skull and crossbones on them.

Then she heard the screams. Her head jolted to the Little Red House. The shrieks filled the air. They pierced Helga's ears. She felt sick knowing that none of them will see the light of day again. Her thoughts went back to the tiny shoes she saw in Canada. That little girl must have went through the same fate. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye, but she forced it to not fall, not wanting to look suspicious.

The screams continued for what seemed like centuries while the symphony gradually went through a decrescendo, eventually evaporating into the abyss.

Silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked the officer. "The sound of the wretched being silenced. Their bodies will be incinerated soon." Helga wanted nothing more than to run. She wanted to get away from that godforsaken hell and never look back. But she couldn't. Not just yet. She still had the main part of the mission to complete.

"Is it," she squeaked, then quickly cleared her throat, "is it possible to see the list of prisoners? I know that seems like an odd request, but I am curious to see where all the wretched Jews are from. I am especially intrigued about those from Berlin, just to see if those from my childhood are gone for good."

"Absolutely." They walked back to the front of the camp. Brainy was talking, but Helga wasn't paying attention. Her focus was on trying to ignore the horrors she just witnessed and to just look for Harold's name to see if he is alive. _Oh please, be alive!_ she thought. They went to the administrator's building and ascended the staircase to a door. "The record keeper will help you. Everyone here knows your father so there won't be any funny business. He is a prisoner, but you will be fine. If not, then just scream and someone will come help."

"Thanks," Helga whispered. She knocked on the door and entered. Slowly she closed the door behind her.

"I was wondering if you would come," a deep voice said. Helga's head craned towards the owner of the voice. He was tall, probably six feet tall. He wore the striped uniform like everyone else. His number was 16755. Beneath the number was a red inverted triangle. A political criminal. His head was shaven with hazy green eyes that gazed at her.

"Who are you?" she asked. Surely she doesn't know who this person is. But then why would he say that? He slowly walked towards her. Helga backed up until she felt the door pressed against her back. He looked down at her.

"Does the name Football Head mean anything to you?"

Helga gasped. It couldn't be. "Arnold?"

He nodded. "It's me, Helga. Ever since your father started working here, I kept praying that you would come." Her heart raced from the sound of her name. She knew it was him. The love of her life, no longer a ghost in her dreams. He was real. She felt overwhelmed, not knowing where to begin.

"Why…? How…? What are you doing here?" she managed to spit out.

"There's no time to talk about that. You need to get us out."

Helga's eyes blinked multiple times. "Us? Who's us?" she inquired.

"Myself, along with Harold, Eugene, and Patty. We're all here, and we're all alive. At least, for now. If there was ever a hell on earth, the devil himself wouldn't be able to dream of this."

"You're all alive?!" she shouted. Arnold quickly drew his hand to her mouth to keep her quiet. There was some rustling behind the door before going away. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm just surprised. How do you expect me to get you out?"

"I don't know, but I believe in you. I know you will find a way." He handed her a piece of paper. "These are our numbers. They may be of some use. I don't expect you to try to help us now. A few weeks ago an attempt was made to escape. They were caught and killed in front of everyone. I don't want that to happen."

"Neither do I," she answered. There was no doubt in her mind what she head to do. She took the paper. "I'll do the best I can."

He smiled that warm smile she remembered. "Thank you." There was a knock at the door. "You better go. I'll await for your return."

Helga nodded before turning towards the door. She glanced back at him. He looked so different from three years ago, but yet still the same. She smiled. "I'll be back soon, Football Head."

She left the room with a heavy heart. She hated that she had to leave him behind. She hated not knowing why he was in there to begin with. But it didn't matter. All that did was that he was alive, and she was going to save him.

**A/N: So Arnold is alive! Along with the others. So now to plan the escape.**


	5. Come Together

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed the story so far. I'm happy to see that so many people are enjoying it.**

**On a side note from the last chapter, the little red house was actually called a Bunker 2, not a Barrack 2. I know it may seem minor, but it's important to me that the facts are straight.**

_Helga found herself standing in the middle of a dark, rectangular room. She was alone. She looked down and that she was naked. Quickly she began to cover herself, looking for a way out. The windows were sealed tight. A door was spotted on the wall behind. Helga leapt for the door, but it was locked. She banged on it. "Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" There was no answer except for a low rumble coming from the ceiling. Helga looked up and saw shower heads. Leaking out wasn't water, but a gas. Helga screamed louder and hit the door louder. "Please help me!" Still no answer. She began to inhale the gas. She coughed and choked on the fumes that stung her lungs. Helga slid down to the floor and curled up. She tried to scream but it came out faint. "I'm sorry, Arnold. I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she whispered before drifting into unconsciousness._

Helga shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. She looked around her dark bedroom. The clock read 2:24. "It's just a dream," she panted, wiping her face. Inhaling deep breaths, she tried to calm herself but the thoughts of the events from the previous day wouldn't disappear. She got up from her bed and tiptoed out into the hallway to Phoebe's room. Helga lightly tapped on the door and entered. "Phoebe?" she whispered.

Phoebe stirred from her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the shaking blonde standing in her doorway. "Helga? Are you okay?" Helga shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh dear," the petite brunette said. She got out of bed and hugged her friend tightly. Helga's tears escaped her eyes and fell onto Phoebe's shoulder.

"I had a nightmare," Helga sobbed. "I was being gassed. I couldn't save them."

Helga told the day's events to Phoebe went she got home. She was visibly shaking, no longer caring who saw her. Phoebe sat there in shock and disbelief. How could anyone be so cruel? So heartless? Phoebe stayed by the friend for the rest of the night until it was time for bed. Even then, Phoebe insisted on staying with her, but Helga assured her that she would be fine. Phoebe reluctantly agreed, but told Helga that she would be there for her. So when Phoebe saw Helga come into her room, she knew what must be done.

"It's okay, Helga," she whispered. "Come on." She led Helga to her bed. Both sat down. "It was a nightmare, which is to be expected after seeing what you saw. I can't even imagine even after you telling me. But we are going to get them out. We will get to Sid's and tell him what happened. He will help us figure out what to do."

"How are we going to get to Krakow?" Helga asked. "Last time we got lucky because Bob had to go into town. Who knows when he will need to go back?"

Phoebe thought for a moment. "He did like some of the food we got the last time. Maybe we can tell convince him that it's only sold in Krakow and we need to go back for more. We can take the train."

"It might work," Helga pondered. "We can ask him in the morning. The sooner, the better."

Phoebe. "Let's get to bed. We have an important day ahead of us."

* * *

In the morning, Bob took the bait. The girls soon found themselves in Sid's living room with him, waiting for one of Sid's informants to arrive. There was a knock on the door. Sid left a moment. There were some soft mumbles before they entered the room. Standing next to him was a tall, dark-skinned man. Neither girl has ever seen a dark colored person, but Helga has seen pictures. She was taught that they were inferior, just like the Jews, except they weren't the blame for all the hardships that the Aryans have endured.

"Helga, Phoebe, this is my best informant, Gerald Johansen," Sid introduced. "Gerald, this is Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyerdahl. They're the girls I were telling about. Helga's father works at Auschwitz."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," a silky smooth voice said. "I've heard so much about you." Helga and Phoebe nodded.

"Why don't we go sit down," Sid suggested. "Anybody want a drink?" They all nodded. The three guests sat down while Sid prepared and passed out the drinks. Phoebe and Helga sat on the couch while Gerald relaxed into one of the chairs. Sid sat down in the vacant chair. "So Helga," Sid began, "can you tell us what you learned at Auschwitz?"

"I'll try." She took a deep breath. "There are gates surrounding the camp with barbed wire on top. People enter by train. The SS then separate the men from the women and children. Those groups are then divided up to those who can work and those who can't. Those who can work are examined, have their hair cut, and then assigned a number. The number is also tattooed on their arms. They are then assigned to hard labor while receiving very little food. Those who can't work, mainly elderly and children, were-" She choked on the upcoming words. It was always difficult to talk about this.

"They were told they were going to take a shower," she said slowly. "Instead, they were gassed to death with Zyklon B. Their remains are then burned. All their belongings are stored in an area called Canada. There are piles of glasses, photos, hair, shoes…" The small pair of shoes once again crept into Helga's thoughts. She quickly shooed them away to get to the important part.

"Harold's there," Helga stated. "He's alive. I went to look at the record books and the prisoner working there was an old friend. We would meet up every week for years to help us get away from the Nazi propaganda. Stinky would join us on occasion. But he disappeared when the invasion of Poland occurred. I don't know why he was there but he had the symbol of a political prisoner on his uniform. He said that along with him and Harold, two more of our former classmates were there as well. All still alive." She stared intently at the two males. "We need to get them all out. They're starving to death, and who knows how long they'll have. I know I said before I didn't want to be involved but now I do. I promised I would get them out, and God damn it, I refuse to go back on this. I won't be able to live with myself if they don't make it." Tears began falling down her cheeks but quickly wiped them away. She hated being vulnerable in front of anybody, especially people she doesn't know well. Phoebe rubbed her shoulder.

"Thank you, Helga," said Sid. "We will get them all out. We are all here to help." He looked over towards Gerald. "Do you have any ideas?"

Gerald sat there silently for a moment. "I'm guessing guards are everywhere?" Helga nodded. "Sneaking out won't work. The guards would kill them on sight."

"Even if that did work, they would find out during one of the roll calls and come searching for them," Phoebe informed Gerald. "If they find them, they will be sent back. And if they're with us, we will also be killed."

"And if they get away with it completely, the SS will take it out on the other prisoners," Helga interjected. "I refuse to have someone's blood on my hands."

Gerald stared at Phoebe with a mixture of curiosity and awe. "So, what do you propose?" he asked.

"We need a way to get them out where the guards are aware of it. We have to find a reason why we need them to leave the camp. The only question is, how?"

They all sat there silently. Exactly how to do it is the question. What is a good enough reason that the SS will willingly give over prisoners?

"We need to make the SS believe that what we do to them will be cruel," Sid said. "Even crueler than if they stayed at Auschwitz."

"What can possibly be crueler?" questioned Gerald.

"Experimentation," whispered Helga. The trio looked at her. Phoebe understood immediately. Gerald and Sid had confused looks on their faces. "In school, we were taught that were tests conducted to determine the Aryan race was through experiments. We could say that we want to test Jews against Aryans. And with that, we can say we want to use political prisoners because we don't want to harm true citizens."

"What would the experiment be?" Sid asked.

"Does it matter? I'm sure they will believe us if we said it. I'll even go back because they'll know me and my father. I'll say I became a nurse and I'm working with a doctor here in town."

"Helga, are you sure you'll be able to go back?" a concerned Phoebe asked.

"I have no choice, Pheebs. If this saves them, then I will do it."

"But what about your parents?" Gerald questioned. "Won't it be odd if the SS ask your father how you are being a nurse and your father has no idea what you're talking about? They could figure that out easily."

Phoebe looked at Helga. "Would you be willing to move here?" she asked.

"To be honest," said Helga, "I can't go back living there knowing that a few short miles away, innocents are being slaughtered. I can't bear it."

"Well, that's settled." Phoebe looked over at Sid. "Do you know where we can live?"

"You can live here. I have a second apartment in the cellar. That was where I was going to place Harold but we can make room for everyone. It will just need some sprucing up and some extra beds."

"I know where we can get some," said Gerald. "I'm sure Phoebe and I can work on that while Helga gets them. And I have a truck they can use to transport everyone."

"That's great," Helga replied. "Now, does anyone know where we can find someone to pretend to be a doctor? He needs to be Aryan, and slightly off. These kinds of doctors will be somewhat eccentric."

Sid and Gerald looked and each other, smile and nodded. "We know somebody who fits that description."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, but we call him Curly," informed Sid. "He was trying to go to medical school in Paris but was kicked out after dressing up in tiger stripes and freeing all the animals from the Paris zoo."

"What a twisted little freak," muttered Helga. "Twisted enough that it could work. How soon can we get him here?"

"I'll have to make some calls," said Sid, "but it shouldn't be more than a few days."

"In the meantime," said Phoebe, "I think it best if Helga and I head back to Oswiecim and get our belongings. We will return tonight."

"Great. I'll get some of the beds made up. I'll send a car for you. Will you be back for the 3 o'clock arrival?"

"Yes, I think that will be enough time." Phoebe and Helga stood up. "Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"We need some food for Bob."

* * *

Their plan worked seamlessly once they got back to Oswiecim. Bob fell for their lie and praised them for helping the cause. They quickly packed their belongings, along with the trinkets found in the floorboards, and headed back to Krakow. Helga couldn't be more thrilled, but she was worried about what she will have to do in a few days. She didn't want to go back, but she knew it was imperative. She couldn't leave Arnold behind.

When they got back to Krakow, Sid showed them down the basement. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. They picked a room and began to unpack. "Hey Pheebs?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"I just realized that they aren't going to have any clothes when they come."

"I guess we need to buy some fabric," said Phoebe. "It will give us something to do until Curly comes." Sid had called Curly and he won't be able to come until the middle of next week.

"Yeah, I guess," she said absentmindedly. She clutched her locket.

_I just hope we aren't too late._

**A/N: I am planning on working on another story in conjunction with this one. It will also be historical fiction, occurring on the Titanic. I will be incorporating the viewpoints of the passengers and crew. This will also be Hey Arnold.**


	6. Plan, Assess, Execute

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, or if you're like me, Singles Awareness Day. To celebrate, here is my next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

The next few days were a busy time for the rescuers. Sid and Gerald spent their time gathering supplies from others in the black market. To avoid suspicion, they would gather the cots from different sellers. They found fabric for clothing. Sid was also able to get a nurse's uniform for Helga.

"How did you manage to find this?" Helga asked.

"Gerald has a close informant that is useful for special cases," Sid replied.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Gerald won't ever give his name. I'm guessing this guy is influential." There was no more talk of it after that.

The girls kept busy as well. Days were spent making clothes for the upcoming arrival of Helga's former classmates. When Sid and Gerald brought supplies, Helga and Phoebe prepared the small apartment in the cellar. They were making up the extra cots when Sid came downstairs.

"Curly's arrived," he announced. "He wants to meet you two."

The two girls followed Sid upstairs to the living room. Sitting next to Gerald was a medium-sized man with jet black hair. His round-rimmed glasses were so thick that Helga could barely see his eyes. He appeared tranquil. Helga began to wonder if this was the right person.

"Helga, Phoebe, this is Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe," Sid introduced. "Curly, this is…"

"Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyerdahl," Curly interrupted. "Yes, I know all about you two." Both girls instantly felt uncomfortable. Curly sensed this shift in the two. "Don't freak out. I only find it important to know with whom I'm working. And you two are pretty important."

"And we're not supposed to freak out about that?" Helga retorted.

Curly snickered. "I've been asked to help get some people out of Auschwitz. And I'm sure you've been told about one of my notorious escapades." He looked over at Sid, who nodded in affirmation. "Let me be blunt: you need me and my expertise or you can kiss your friends goodbye. I know your father is part of the SS, and very high up I must say, but that will only get you so far because you're a woman. I'm willing to help you but you must do exactly as I say. Got it?"

Helga growled softly. It irritated her that this man who she just met saying such things to her. What irritated her more was that he was right. "Yes," she grumbled.

"Good," Curly grinned. "Now, what exactly did you have in mind to get them out?" Phoebe discussed the plan, mentioning the role he and Helga were to portray and how to get them out. "I see you want to put my medical knowledge to good use. I just have a minor change." He turned his attention to Helga. "I have a small house a few miles outside of Krakow. I want to take them there for a few hours so they can shower and change clothes. It would be peculiar if we brought them into Krakow with them wearing uniforms."

"I didn't even think about that," whispered Phoebe. "Thank goodness we have you here!"

"Suck up," Helga muttered.

"You know he's right."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine with the change. It… makes sense."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Curly. "Now we need to discuss payment."

"What?" a confused Helga asked. "No one ever mentioned payment!"

"Well you certainly didn't expect me to do this for free, did you?" Helga remained silent. "It's not much, really. You know a Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, correct?"

"Yes," Helga drawled out. "What about her?"

"I want you to put in a good word for me. Get me a date with her."

"Are you insane? I haven't seen her in years! Besides, she would never date someone like you. Princess has very high standards when it comes to men."

Curly gave a half smile. "That is my price. If you don't agree to it, then I cannot help." He leaned forward to Helga. He took his glasses off and stared deep down into her eyes. "But if you do agree, you better mean it. Trust me when I say I'm the last person you want to cross."

Helga gulped audibly. There was a tone in his voice and a look in his eyes that indicated he wasn't kidding. She looked over at Sid. "Can I see you in the hallway?"

The two stood up and left the room. "Are you kidding me?" she hissed. "There's no way I can work with him."

"You said you wanted eccentric," Sid argued. "He's the best. Sure, his payment is a bit unconventional, but that's a small price compared to getting them out."

"Say what you want, but there is no way I'm going in a vehicle with that nutcase."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm in a vehicle with a nutcase." Helga rolled her eyes while gazing out the window. In the driver's seat was Curly, heading towards Auschwitz. Both donned their Nazi medical uniforms. Phoebe had been the one to make Helga realize that this was a small price to pay to get everyone back, and asked what Arnold would think if she turned her back from this. She knew at that moment she had no choice.

"You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world," Curly replied. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned if we can't make it to lover boy in time."

Helga looked at him in disbelief. This whole time she never confessed her love for Arnold to any of the guys. She never even mentioned his name. Only Phoebe uttered that forbidden word, and Curly wasn't in the room. "I don't know what you're talking about," she scoffed.

"There's no point in lying. I know you're in love. It wasn't hard to figure out, either. When I was first told the story, it was mentioned that you immediately agreed to help your friend who asked. While there is nothing wrong with helping a friend you care about, it sounded like there was a little bit of extra motivation. Especially since before you went there, you were adamant about not being involved in the escape."

"Well, maybe I just didn't like what I saw," Helga rebutted.

"Perhaps, but not forty-five minutes ago, you refused to agree to my payment. It wasn't until Phoebe went to you that you changed your mind. I didn't hear much but I did hear the name 'Arnold.'" Helga's face paled. "I guess that's his name?"

She didn't reply. All she wondered was how this guy who she only knew for less than two hours know her darkest secret. If he could figure it out, then does everyone else know?

"Sid and Gerald have no idea," Curly replied to the questioning look that was held on her face. "I know because I'm just like you. Why else would I ask you to get me a date with Rhonda?"

It made sense to Helga. Curly was willing to do what it took to get Rhonda, even if it was pretending to be a doctor to rescue people from an extermination camp. "Is she why you freed animals from the zoo?"

Curly laughed. "Yep, that was for her. I was trying to get her attention. It worked, no matter how brief. She may only think of me as the crazy guy, but she will never forget me. We all do things for love, but you and I are passionate people that it alters how we act. I pull crazy stunts, and by the way you have been quiet about the whole thing, my guess is you haven't told him. I'm also willing to hypothesize you may even make fun of him to prevent him from finding out. The question, however, is why?"

Helga hesitated for a moment. Does she finally admit what she worries about every time she thinks about admitting her true feelings? She took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

"I fear he will reject me," she confessed. "I'm scared that he wants nothing to do with me, especially after the way I've treated him when we were kids. We got along after realizing we both were against the Nazi party. Then he left." She took another deep breath. "That nearly killed me. At that point, I was wondering if getting along wasn't enough, then nothing I could do will make him love me."

"Did he ever say why he left?"

"No. He said it wasn't safe for me to know."

"I suggest you ask him about it after we get them out. Don't do it immediately, for he may need some time to adjust to the new lifestyle. But seriously, ask him. You're never going to know for sure until you do."

Helga took everything he said in. It was all true. She knew she had to talk to him. "I will, but first, we need to get them out."

"That's my girl. Do you remember my alias?" Before leaving, they Curly asked to be referred to a different name to prevent anyone from recognizing him.

"Yes, Dr. Bliss."

* * *

They arrived outside the gates of Auschwitz half an hour later. Helga notified her father earlier that week that she was coming with her employer so the guards were expecting them. They were directed to the office of Rudolf Höss, the director of Auschwitz. When they entered, neither one was expecting the other man in the room

"Miss Pataki, how wonderful to see you again," Höss exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in some time. Your father said you are a nurse now. How's that going?"

"Very well, Herr Director," Helga replied. "This is my employer, Dr. Bliss."

"Herr Doctor, nice to meet you," Höss said extending his arm out to Curly. Curly shook it.

"The pleasure's all mine, Herr Director. But I see we are forgetting someone else here." He motioned to the man next to Höss.

"My apologies. This is Heinrich Himmler, director of the SS, and mastermind of the concentration camps."

Helga's stomach dropped. She heard about Himmler many times from her father. He would sing Himmler's praises about what he was doing for the nation. It just made Helga sick.

However, she could not worry about that now. Remembering her role, she saluted Himmler.

"Please, sit down and discuss what brings you here today." They both sat down on the opposite side of Höss's desk. "Your father said that your employer was interested in some of our prisoners?"

"That's correct," Curly answered instead. "Her father doesn't know that I'm the one who asked her to come to Auschwitz and look at some of the prisoners you have. You see, I'm conducting some experiments and I need some patients to try them on and after hearing what Helga had to say about your lovely establishment, I knew this would be the effect place to begin them."

Höss and Himmler eyed him curiously. "I'm confused, Miss Pataki. I thought your father said you started working for him _after_ your visit here?"

"That was when she told her father. The truth is she's been under my wing ever since her first visit to Krakow. We just didn't want to say anything until I heard about her trip here."

"Miss Pataki, is that true?" Helga nodded.

"Very well, then. Another thing I wonder is why you want my prisoners? You say you live in Krakow. Why not use the Jews in the ghetto there?"

_Oh no,_ Helga thought, fiddling with her hands. _We forgot to tell him what to say about that. We're dead!_

Curly chuckled. "I would, but those are full of Polish Jews. For my experiments I shall require German Jews. The reason behind it is because I want to compare the superior race to that of other races who are from the Fatherland. I even have a darkie from a small town just outside of Hamburg."

Helga gazed at him in awe. He said that so eloquently that she was starting to believe him.

Apparently, so were the two directors. "Just out of curiosity," began Himmler, "what type of study are you conducting?"

Helga began to feel sick. They never came up with how they were to explain the type of experiments they wanted to conduct. Curse their procrastination!

Yet Curly surprised her again. "I'm wishing to observe the physical changes when people experience hypothermia and different methods of warming them up. I have a cold room at my laboratory in Krakow all built up. I shall keep them in the room, naked, for several hours. I want to see if there is a difference between the races and the sexes, which is why one of the prisoners I requested is a woman. Then I want to see what method of warming up is most reliable. Eventually, I want to expand and include children and other nations, but for now, I just need a small amount to begin. And since I'm comparing to the true Aryan race, I would need German prisoners, which is also why I am here. It would be cruel to have them done on those who are loyal followers of our beloved Fuhrer."

Helga didn't know whether to be appalled or amazed. It was apparent that they did indeed choose the correct person for this job. Curly was intelligent as well as charismatic. She looked over at Höss and Himmler. She can see that they were excited to hear what he was saying. Of course they would. These two men were sadistic killers.

"That is quite impressive," Höss said, snickering. "I never would have imagined an experiment such as that. I must say, after hearing that, I shall be happy to give you some of the prisoners."

"Excellent!" Curly beamed. Helga couldn't help but smile a bit. Their plan had actually worked! Soon, they will be out of the devil's pit and would never look back.

"Now, you said that Miss Pataki had some prisoners in mind," Höss said, then turned his attention to Helga. "Do you happen remember which prisoners you needed?"

Helga pulled out a slip of paper. It was a copy of the numbers that Arnold gave her. The original was in her diary along with the letter he gave her almost four years ago. "I have a list right here." She gave it to Höss. He, in turn, gave it to one of the guards waiting outside the office. He told him to find the prisoners and bring them to the entrance. The four made their way to the truck that Curly and Helga drove down, exchanging pleasantries. For the first time, Helga began to feel calm. It was almost over. They were almost out of there.

The SS guard came back. "They are on their way," he explained. "But there is something you should know."

"What is it?" Himmler asked.

"One of the prisoners requested is about to be hanged. He is currently on the scaffold."

Helga tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face. "Which prisoner?"

"16532."

She memorized each number and their occupant. Immediately she knew which one he was talking about.

Eugene.

**A/N: I know it was cruel to end here but if I didn't, this would have been a very long chapter.**

**The experiment mentioned is based off actual ones that the Nazis conducted on Jews and other minorities. I tweaked it a bit to fit the story. Höss and Himmler are both real Nazis with those certain positions. Himmler did visit Auschwitz in July 1942.**

**I'm also thinking of changing the title to "The Devil's Playground," but have not made any definite plans yet. **


	7. Staying Strong

**A/N: Hey everyone! I currently started on my second story called "Iceberg, Right Ahead!" It has multiple viewpoints from first and third class passengers of the Titanic. I promise that I won't neglect this story.**

Helga let out a heavy sigh as the truck left the doors of Auschwitz. She rubbed her head to prevent the headache that formed from spreading. It was a stressful day, and she wanted to forget it.

"Are you okay?" Curly asked his blonde companion. "You look tense."

"Just a long day," explained Helga. "I never want to go to that wretched place again."

Curly patted her hand. "You couldn't expect for all of this to happen. How could we have possibly planned on Himmler being there? Or that Eugene was-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Helga barked. "We are not discussing it."

"I just have to say I'm surprised to see the way you acted. I've never seen a woman so aggressive before. Thank goodness the SS were wearing brown pants or there would have been some stains." He laughed maniacally at his joke.

"It's been years since I've acted like that," she stated thoughtfully. "I was a hellion as a child. Brash, offensive, blunt." She chuckled softly. "Years of being brainwashed by the League must have mellowed me out over time. I didn't know I had that kind of fire in me still."

"I think you always had that passion. It just exploded with events."

"I guess," Helga replied, returning to a melancholy state. "Are you sure they're okay back there?"

"They'll be fine. Although I'm sure they're still scared because they don't know what's going on."

"Arnold knows. But considering my past with the others, I'm sure it will be difficult for them to trust me."

"I'm sure they will once they see we don't kill them," Curly reassured. "We'll take them to my place, get them shower and fed, give them the new clothes, and take them to Sid's. I'm certain once Harold sees Sid, they will all realize they're safe."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Just have some faith."

_Easier said than done,_ Helga thought.

They continued driving until they reached a small house just outside of Krakow. It was secluded, which was perfect to hide everyone for now. Curly turned the truck off and both stepped out, with Helga carrying the suitcase full of new clothes. They headed towards the trunk and opened the back door.

The current occupants of the trunk looked at Helga and Curly with fear in their eyes. That is, everyone's except Arnold's. He looked at his two saviors with hope that the worst is finally behind them.

"Helga, where are we?" asked Arnold.

Helga looked at Curly for assurance, who nodded at her. Helga looked around to make sure they were alone before responding in a hushed tone. "This man is not Dr. Bliss. His name is Curly Gammelthorpe. We are at his home just outside of Krakow. We're here to get you guys cleaned and fed before going into the city. I have a change of clothes for all of you, though they may not fit properly. Once we finish up here, we will go to our permanent residence in the city. We have a friend who has graciously offered refuge in his house. He has a small apartment where we will live. My friend Phoebe and I have been there for about a week now and have made the place look nice for everyone. So, I suggest we go inside so you all can get cleaned up."

Arnold was the first to move. He jumped out of the trunk and looked back at the others. They haven't moved from their positions.

"How can we trust her?" Harold asked. "She's German! And her dad works at the camp!"

"That doesn't mean I'm a Nazi, Pink Boy!" Helga argued.

"Don't call me Pink Boy, Madam Fortress Mommy!"

"Enough!" Arnold shouted. The two fighters looked at him. "Fighting isn't going to help us. Harold, let's do what she says, alright? I mean, she did get us out of there."

"Only to torture us even more," he muttered.

"Helga, who is this friend who owns the house?" Arnold asked, ignoring Harold's remark.

"His name's Sid Gifaldi. He is part of the black market. He has informants all over Poland."

"Wait," Harold said. "You know Sid?"

"Yeah," Helga replied. "Stinky gave me his information before I left Berlin. In fact, Sid was the one who suggested I come to Auschwitz and see if you were in there."

"I knew I could count on him. We all grew up in the same neighborhood. We got into some crazy shenanigans as kids. We made a promise to look after one another. So, if he trusts you, then I trust you." He got out of the truck and stood next to Arnold. "Patty, are you coming out?"

Patty sat still where she was. She hadn't moved the entire time since leaving Auschwitz. Curly went in to examine her. "She's in shock," he confirmed. "It must have been a lot what you went through. She just needs some time for recovery. Can someone carry her? She needs someone she can trust."

Harold went back in and carried her out. They all then turned around to head into the house. Helga brought up the rear. She rubbed her eyes from exhaustion. Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Thank you, Helga," a male voice said.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "You're welcome, Eugene."

* * *

"It isn't much," Curly said. "I don't use this place that often, but it has all we need right now." The group of six entered the house. It was plain with very little furniture. The kitchen was stocked with food. She began to cook while the men each washed off and changed into the new clothes. By the time the men were finished, Helga had the food ready.

They each took a bowl, with the exception of Patty. She remained motionless on a chair. Helga sat next to her and put a spoon to her face. Slowly, her mouth formed over the spoon and she swallowed the contents. They continued to do this until she ate all the food. Helga stood up from her seat and walked towards the men in the living room.

"I'm going to get her washed up," she informed them.

"Do you need any help getting her to the bathroom?" asked Arnold.

"No, I'm going to try and get her to walk. If I need assistance, I'll let you know."

She grabbed the clothes and walked up to Patty. "I'm going to take you to the bathroom and get you washed up." Patty didn't budge an inch. "I'm going to try and lift you up so we can walk over. Just try and help me as much as you can. I know you can do it."

Helga wrapped her arms around Patty and hoisted her up. Patty managed to put some weight on her legs as the two walked into the bathroom. Patty had some difficulty walking, but she was able to put on more weight with each step. When Helga got inside, she approached a small dilemma: getting Patty's clothes off. She didn't have the strength to stand on her own. She dropped the clothes on the floor and looked over at Patty.

"I'm going to try and get this off, okay." Patty didn't move. Slowly, Helga started lifting the bottom of her uniform up, not taking her eyes off of Patty's face. "Now, I'm going to place you in the tub, then get the rest of this off." She did as she said and placed Patty into the shallow-filled tub. Helga removed the rest of the uniform, but not before seeing that there was a difference between Patty's uniform from Harold's and Eugene's. She had the yellow triangle, but there was also a black triangle over it. It was inverted and black, with a hole in the center. She placed it to the side.

Helga grabbed a sponge and soaked in the water. She took Patty's frail arm and began to wash it. Helga looked over Patty's body. She was incredibly thin, almost a skeleton. There was no hair anywhere. Helga could count all of her ribs. She looked at Patty's arm and saw her number tattooed in blue ink. 26514. Helga felt sick but kept it together for Patty. She knew she must stay strong for her.

When she finished washing Patty, Helga got her out of the tub and wiped her off with a towel. She then put on Patty's new dress. It was a little large, but it looked nice on her. As a finishing touch, Helga grabbed a small kerchief and wrapped it around Patty's head. "You can wear this as long as you need to. Don't worry, your hair will grow back."

Patty still did not move. Helga sighed and walked her back out to the others. Harold stood up and took Patty to a seat. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine," Helga replied, leaning over a chair.

"Are you okay, Helga?" Eugene asked.

Helga nodded. "Just tired."

Curly stood up. "May I suggest we head to Sid's then? It's starting to get dark and I'm sure they are wondering where we are."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Helga, you're back!" Phoebe wrapped tightly around her friend. "I was starting to worry when it took so long. I thought you would have been back sooner."

"It's a long story, Pheebs. We ran into a few hiccups along the way, but we're all here and safe."

"I'm so glad to hear that! Is everyone okay?"

"Not exactly. Patty is in shock."

"Oh, dear," mumbled Phoebe. "Well, we will do what we can to make her, along with everyone, as comfortable as possible. Where are they?"

"Upstairs in the living room with Sid, Curly, and Gerald." The two girls went up to see the new tenants. "Hey, everyone, this is Phoebe Heyerdahl. Phoebe, this is Arnold, Harold, Eugene, and Patty."

"Nice to meet everyone."

"Is she Japanese?" Eugene asked.

"I am, but like Helga, I am against the fighting. My father is a Japanese ambassador while my mother lives in America, in a place called Kentucky. It was unsafe for me to be with either parent, so I was sent to live Helga and her family."

"Why aren't you with them?" Arnold asked.

"Part of the plan was me saying I was a nurse. To make it believable, we had to leave my parents' home. It was a blessing, to be honest. My parents aren't the best, so getting out of there was the best thing that could have happened. Also, I couldn't bear being so close to Auschwitz after knowing what was happening there."

"Well, we are all so grateful for you, Helga," Eugene said. "I owe you my life."

"Don't mention it. Please don't."

"What is he talking about, Helga?"

"It's nothing, Pheebs. Anyways, I'm sure they are all exhausted and can use some rest."

"Of course, Helga." Phoebe knew when not to push Helga, and this was one of those times. "Why don't I show you all to the rooms we will be living?"

Harold and Eugene followed Phoebe with Harold holding onto Patty. Arnold stayed behind with Helga.

"What is it, Football Head?" Helga asked.

Arnold chuckled at the name. "Why do you not want to tell Phoebe what happened?"

"Now's not the time," he said.

"Why not?" Arnold pushed.

"Because I almost gotten all of us killed! I showed a weakness in front of Heinrich Himmler. That can cost us if he finds out the truth."

"He's not going to, Helga. You just need to be positive."

Helga scoffed. "Must you always look on the bright side?"

Arnold shrugged. "Somebody has to." He stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Yeah, I'll be down soon."

Arnold wrapped around her tightly. "You did well, Helga. You saved us. We're safe because of you. Thank you."

Helga felt her arms embrace Arnold. He was thinner from his last hug to her, but it had the same warmth. He kept his arm around her as they descended the staircase into the sanctity of their new home. For the first time since arriving to Poland, Helga had a peaceful sleep.


	8. Breaking Tradition

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't think this story was over. There is still a little under two years left in the war, and I have a lot in store, so stay tuned!**

Krakow, September 1942

"Mommy!" a cry filled the cellar.

Helga opened her eyes slowly and groaned softly. It was 2:19 in the morning. She knew the time not by looking at the clock, but rather due to the fact that Harold yelled "mommy" at the same time every night. It has been this way since they escaped Auschwitz.

"Helga, it's your turn," Phoebe groaned. They each took turns comforting Harold from his nightmares, with the exception of Patty.

"I know. I'm going. Keep an eye on Patty," Helga grumbled. "You would think after two months, they would have at least lessen in intensity."

She shuffled into the men's bedroom and did her morning duty. Once Harold was asleep, Helga stayed by his bedside in case he woke up again. When she woke up, she realized that she was in Arnold's bed. The first time this happened, it freaked her out. By now, it occurred so often she was no longer fazed by it. Arnold would wake early to see her sleeping on the floor, so he would carry her to his bed and he would go sleep on a chair. Helga insisted that he didn't have to do that, but nevertheless, he always did. She has yet to talk to him about why he left years ago. She didn't want to push the subject, but it was mostly because she was scared to know his reasoning.

The group fell into a routine in the past two months. Helga took charge of food while Phoebe helped with the cleaning the apartment. Helga was used to cooking when she lived with her parents since her mother was always indisposed. Phoebe wanted to make a contribution to the household, so she decided that cleaning will be best. She would spend her mornings performing the daily chores while in the afternoon she would either read or discuss current events with Gerald. They both would also sew new clothes for everyone so they weren't in unfitted clothes anymore.

Sid took on Arnold and Eugene with his business ventures. Eugene learned accounting from his father before the war so he filled that position. Arnold was in charge of inventory and preventing Harold from eating all the food. The latter proved to be difficult, and resulted in Arnold hiding the food and only bringing them out when Helga needed to cook.

Harold spent his days looking after Patty. She has gotten better, but it was a slow progression. She began to move on her own as her strength increased, but she still needed help. Helga and Phoebe each took turns bathing and dressing her, but she was able to stand on her own. She still was unable to talk. Harold would talk to her and stay by her all day.

As time passed, the former prisoners began to look human once again. They started gaining weight and color reappeared on their cheeks. They were still pale, however, because they never left the house. It was their number one rule, for they feared they would be caught and sent back to Auschwitz. They kept the curtains drawn so no one could see them. While they knew it was for their safety, it didn't prevent them from getting antsy every so often.

To help with the cabin fever, those not confined to the household would gather supplies needed for the Sabbath Friday nights. On this particular day, Helga was asked to pick some up from another businessman in the black market. She hid everything in a large tote bag and covered them with legal items.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pigtails."

Helga stopped in her tracks. She hasn't heard that nickname in months. She was afraid to turn around to see that snarly grin she despised. Reluctantly, she turned.

"Wolfgang," she snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"No need to be so hostile," he said smoothly. "I've been transferred to Krakow. I'll be working with Amon Goeth. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he is the SS captain in the area." Helga remembered hearing Phoebe and Gerald talk about him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified."

"Of course it is," Helga sneered.

"Now, my question is, why are you here? I thought you were living in Oswiecim?"

"I'm employed as a nurse to Dr. Bliss. His office is just outside of Krakow. I needed to get supplies."

"Dr. Bliss, huh? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Helga's heart was racing. She could feel her palms get sweaty. Has the news about what happened at the camp spread?

"Oh yeah, I remember." _Crap,_ Helga thought. "There was quite a commotion at Auschwitz that involved a Dr. Bliss and his nurse a couple months ago. Apparently, she punched a guard over a Jew being hanged." He eyed her carefully for her reaction. Helga's throat tightened; her heart raced. But she kept her composure.

"You don't say? Perhaps it was another Dr. Bliss?"

"Do you really take me as an idiot?" Wolfgang asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Wolfgang lowered himself to Helga's eye level and bore his ferocious eyes into hers. "You better watch it," he threatened. "You got lucky in Auschwitz, but that luck is going to run out. I may not know the truth, but you better believe that I'm going to find out." He straightened himself up and walked away.

Helga remained rooted where she was standing. She couldn't move if she tried. To say she was scared was an understatement. Not only was she in danger, but she put the lives of all she lives with in jeopardy. Somehow, she managed to trudge through the streets to the house.

"Hey, Helga, what took you so long?" Arnold asked as she entered the house.

"I got distracted," Helga half-lied. "But I have the stuff for tonight."

Arnold looked at her carefully. Her whole demeanor was different than when she left. "Is everything okay?"

_No. _"Of course everything is okay!" Helga exclaimed nervously. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I wouldn't know, Helga, but you're acting different. Earlier this morning, you were fine. Now, it seems something is troubling you. If something is, I wish you would trust us enough to let us in."

_Since when did you become so observant?_ Helga sighed. She was tired of holding secrets, but she didn't want to scare anyone. "Tonight," she whispered. "When Harold, Patty, and Eugene are holding Sabbath. Now, I need to get this stuff downstairs."

As the sun set, the Jewish roommates occupied the cellar apartment, leaving Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Sid upstairs. They were sitting in the living room with drinks in their hands.

"So, Helga," Phoebe began, "Arnold said you seemed distraught after the market. What happened?"

Helga hesitated to speak. She knows this will change their routine. She hated being responsible for ruining their lives, but it would be worse to be responsible for their deaths.

"Coming home, I ran into Wolfgang," she admitted. Phoebe gasped in horror.

"Who's Wolfgang?" Sid asked.

"He's an SS officer from Berlin. He transferred here to work under Goeth. He found out what happened while Curly and I were in Auschwitz and threatened to find out the truth."

"Helga, what happened there?" Phoebe inquired. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but I think it will be important so we can figure out what the best plan of action.

"All right, here's what happened. When Curly and I got there, Höess was there along with Himmler. We managed to convince them to give us our 'subjects' and when a guard said that Eugene was to be hanged."

"Oh dear," muttered Phoebe.

"Yeah, exactly. I ran to the scaffold and told them to stop. The executioner was Brainy, the guard who showed me around Auschwitz when I first visited. I told him that I needed Eugene but he wasn't budging. We were arguing and I couldn't take it anymore. So I punched him. Repeatedly. It took three guards to pull me off of him. Himmler and Höess saw the whole thing. They asked me why Eugene was so important when there were plenty of German Jews. I had to tell them that we are from the same area. I didn't want to, but I couldn't think of another excuse that they would believe. I told them I wanted them in particular because I hated them so much since I was a child and what they represented. Luckily, they bought it and let us go."

"Oh my goodness, Helga," Phoebe said. "You could have been killed!"

"I know, Pheebs, but I couldn't help it. I was so angry and scared about the whole situation that I wasn't thinking straight. Now I've jeopardized everyone."

"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?"

"I didn't want to scare everyone," Helga explained. "I was hoping that it will blow over. And I thought it did until Wolfgang mentioned it."

Sid placed his glass on the table. "Okay, I think the main thing to do is no longer bring attention to ourselves. Helga, I want you stay inside now. We don't need Wolfgang or any other SS member stalking you."

"I understand," Helga replied. "But I think we need to do more. I think we need a plan to get out of any German occupied areas just in case they find out the truth."

"We can start working on that later. First, let's just see what happens in the next month. If it gets worse, we will come back to it. Right now, I think we should get dinner ready." Sid got up and went to the hidden food supply closet. Helga groaned and went into the kitchen. Arnold followed.

"It's going to be okay," Arnold reassured. "We will have a plan made."

"I just don't want to be caught off guard. I need to know that we are ready for them. And I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know what you mean. I would like to step outside of the house and go to a park without fearing I will be shot. And I'm sure I'm not the only one tired of hiding."

"We need to find somewhere far away from here."

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. You, Phoebe, and I will work out some plan. I think Gerald is coming tomorrow too so he can help us as well. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Plus, I have a chapter coming up that I'm excited to write. Thanks for all of the support!**

**Where do you think Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe will plan to go if they have to leave? Place your guesses in the review section. Here's a hint: it's not the US.**


	9. Not Exactly According to Plan

**A/N: I wanted to make a quick apology. It was brought to my attention that for a few hours, I had the wrong chapter up for chapter 8. For those who read the wrong chapter, the correct one is up now. I apologize for the inconvenience. Now, onto the next part of the story, in which we discover the backup location. I had some interesting thoughts about where it could be, but no one picked the right country. It was a difficult one, I admit, but hopefully you'll see why I picked this one over others.**

"You punched an SS guard? Are you crazy, woman?!"

Helga groaned and placed her head on the kitchen table. Sitting with her were Arnold, Phoebe, and a stunned Gerald. He arrived while Sid was out and the Jewish roommates were downstairs. He had just been informed of recent events, but had a difficult time comprehending anything beyond Helga's assault. She glared at him.

"For the last time, yes I punched him. I'm not proud of it nor am I crazy. Now, can you please focus on why you're here, Hair Boy, before I lay my fists on you?"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. You are crazy, aren't you?"

"Gerald, please," Arnold begged. "Now is not the time. We need to get a plan set up."

"I concur," Phoebe chimed in. "We don't know how much time we have to stay here, so it will be best to be prepared."

"Alright, I get it," Gerald surrendered. He placed a map on the table. "Arnold told me you were wanting to have a backup plan in case all this blows up in your face."

"More or less," Helga replied. "Can you help us?"

"That's what the map's for," Gerald explained. "Okay, as you know, most of Europe is German occupied. The Allied nations consist of Britain and the Soviet Union."

"I don't think it will be wise to go to any Allied nations," Phoebe stated. "There is a lot of fighting going on in both of those countries. England has been having of air raids and it would be deadly to cross the battle lines in the Soviet."

"I agree," said Helga. "We need a place where there isn't fighting."

"Then you need a neutral country."

""Which countries are neutral?" Arnold asked.

"Currently, there are seven neutral countries: Andorra, Spain, Portugal, Ireland, Switzerland, Sweden, and Iceland. There is also Vatican City, but I don't know how you all feel about that."

"I don't like the idea of having to go through Italy," Arnold admitted. "I can't imagine how Mussolini must be, and I don't want to find out."

"Okay, then," Gerald said. "Any other problems with any of the countries?"

"I have a concern with those far away," mentioned Phoebe. "I believe we need to stay close. The longer the journey, the more likely we won't survive."

"How long do you want to spend traveling?" Gerald asked.

"I would say no more than a week."

"In that case, may I suggest eliminating all of them except Switzerland and Sweden."

"Okay, so we have it down to two," said Helga. "If we're voting, I pick Sweden. At least there is a sea that would separate us from Germany."

"But Switzerland has the Alps to separate the two countries," Gerald countered. "Besides, we would have to figure out a way to cross the Baltic Sea. Not to mention there are U-boats all over. What if we are struck with one?"

"I'd rather drown than have a Nazi get me! And how do you propose we get to Switzerland? Hike across Germany?"

"I haven't gotten there, yet," admitted Gerald.

"And you don't know anyone who can take us to Sweden?" Phoebe asked.

Gerald was quiet for a moment. His face twisted into a guilty look that everyone at the table noticed.

"Spill it, Hair Boy!"

"Okay! There is someone I know in the shipping industry. Another informant, Sheena, has an uncle who transports cargo between Police and Stockholm."

"Would you be willing to see if he could stow us away?" Arnold asked.

Gerald sighed. "I'll make some calls."

"Helga, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we know someone with a vacation home in Stockholm?"

Helga thought for a moment. They led her to when she was a child and her ambassador friends were over. "Rhonda," Helga realized. "She always mentioned her summers there. I'm sure they still have it. I wouldn't be surprised if they're living there now with all the bombings in Britain."

"Gerald, will you be able to find out if the Lloyds are residing in Stockholm?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll ask my superior," he answered.

"Wait, I thought Sid is your superior?" asked Helga.

"Not exactly," Gerald explained. "Sid and I work for the same person. We're more like partners. He carries supplies while I provide information. We work together in the Krakow division. There are divisions all over the place and we are under one leader."

"Who is your leader?" Arnold asked.

"He is known by Fuzzy Slippers."

"Fuzzy Slippers?" chortled Helga. "You're joking, right?"

"We don't joke about Fuzzy Slippers. Besides, he's the one who told me about you two. He motioned to Helga and Phoebe. The two girls shrunk in their seats.

"Okay, so we have a destination from Police to Stockholm. We just need to get to Police," said Arnold. "Any ideas how?"

"I don't recommend all leaving the house at the same time," suggested Phoebe. "It would be too obvious."

"Agreed," answered Helga. "I think we need to divide ourselves into small groups. Each group will leave here at different times to a meeting place outside of town. There, we will get into a truck and drive to Police."

"Won't it be suspicious to be carrying suitcases?" Gerald asked.

"We won't. We will wear everything we own and hide the valuables in our pockets."

"Where do you suggest we meet up?" Phoebe inquired.

"Curly's house," Arnold said. "It's out of the city and it's secluded. Plus, Curly has a truck."

"Can we even be sure he will agree to it?" asked Gerald.

"He will," explained Helga. "Rhonda's involved. He will do whatever it takes to be with her, and if that means to help us, so be it."

"Sounds like we have a plan," said Arnold.

"What are we going to tell Sid?"

"We will tell him the truth, Gerald. He doesn't need to do anything except keep our secret."

"Whatever you say, man."

"I think we should let the others know," said Phoebe. "Gerald, would you accompany me?" Helga eyed Phoebe in curiosity.

"I would love to," replied Gerald. The two got up and went downstairs, leaving Helga and Arnold at the table.

"Did that seem a bit odd to you?" asked Arnold.

"I think they enjoy each other's company quite a bit," suggested Helga.

"Hmm. I can see them working out."

"Do you, now?"

"I do. They just seem right for each other," he smiled. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

"If you mean the plan, then I'm glad we have it set up."

"But there's something bothering you, isn't there?"

Helga didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to talk about Arnold's disappearance or his time in Auschwitz. On the other hand, she doubted she would ever be ready. She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Actually, yes. There's been something that has been bothering me for quite some time now," she began, her voice shaking, unable to look at Arnold.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Whatever it is, Helga, you can tell me."

"Well… I was wondering why you left three years ago. You didn't say why or where. You didn't even warn me." Her voice grew angry. "You just left me all alone, surrounded by Nazis. You could have told me, or bring me with you. And when I find you again, you're in Auschwitz of all places!" She clenched her eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. She refused to cry, especially in front of him.

"Don't you think I wanted to tell you?" he asked with a hurt voice.

"How am I supposed to know Arnoldo? You never told me anything!"

"And it never occurred to you that I had a reason why I didn't?"

"Then enlighten me, Football Head," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Could you please look at me?" he pleaded. She let out a sigh and looked at him. He looked calm. Helga had to remind herself that she was mad at him. "I didn't tell you why I left for your safety. Where I was going involved danger and I didn't want you in trouble. And if you didn't know where I was, the Nazis couldn't link you to me."

Helga's face softened a little, but she quickly pulled her body in tighter. "What did you do that was so dangerous?" she asked forcefully.

"You'll probably hate me for this, but I lied to you when we were younger. I always knew where Harold, Patty, and Eugene were."

"You what?!"

"I know, I'm sorry. They asked me to keep it a secret, so I did. When I found out that the Nazis were planning on invading Poland, I knew I had to get them out of Berlin. My grandparents were dead, as you know, and there was no one to operate the boarding house so I closed it up, grab our friends, and we left."

"I can't believe this. Where did you go?"

"Paris."

"Paris? Why Paris?" Then it dawned on her. "You didn't."

Arnold lowered his head down in shame. "I did."

"You went to your pen pal Cecile? That girl's an idiot!"

"Well, I know that now. But we had nowhere else to go. We didn't know anyone else in Paris. For the most part, it was working out fine. It got difficult when Germany took over France, but we managed. Then, in February, Cecile ratted us out to an officer. I would have been killed immediately but the soldier who arrested us recognized me from Hitler Youth. He had me sent to Auschwitz instead as a traitor. While I was there, I managed to get on the SS's good side. They had me work with administration. I managed to get some extra food, which I would share with those in my barracks. A few months later, I saw your father in the office. He didn't recognize me, thankfully, so I was able to hear him say you were coming to the camp to visit. I knew I had to be ready and somehow convince you to get us out. And you did, which I'm grateful for."

As Arnold finished his story, Helga didn't know what to think. A mixture of emotions swam through her body. She was mad because he lied, hurt because he left, scared that he almost died, and relieved that she saved them in time. Most of all, she felt her love for him grow stronger. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her; he did it to protect her. But her pride overtook her.

"Who said I needed you to keep me safe, Football Head?" she spat. "I could have handled you telling me the truth."

"You don't get it, do you?" his voice laced with frustration. "Do you think I could have lived with myself if something were to happen to you? What I did was dangerous, and if I subjected you to that and you ended up in Auschwitz, I never would have forgiven myself! Don't you see how much I care about you?"

Helga's eyes widened in shock. Did her ears deceive her? Did he really just admit that he cared about her? Her body loosened.

"Do you really mean that?" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I really do, Helga. Ever since before I left, all I thought about was you. These past three years were so lonely without you. They were unbearable. But I promise you, I'm never leaving your side again."

She looked at him, her heart beating fast. Her stomach was in knots. "Don't tease me."

He smiled at her and pulled her in closely. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips softly against hers. She couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing her! She could have sworn she was dreaming. Helga began to kiss him back, molding her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around him and pinched herself. She felt the pain in radiate through her arm, and she was elated knowing it was real.

He pulled back softly and looked at her.

"Never," he said, then placed his lips back on hers.


	10. Finding Light in the Dark

**A/N: I'm so excited for this chapter. I had a lot of fun researching for it. It has some fluff in it, which I felt was needed in the story. Hopefully it's accurate, but if it isn't, I apologize to those who celebrate the holidays mentioned.**

**It's a little late for me to update, but I've had some job interviews this week that has had my focus. But I am back to the story and plan to get as much done as possible before I begin working.**

December, 1942

Months went by without any sign of being caught, but everyone kept to the current plan. Much to her dismay, Helga stayed inside the house. She never realized how limiting it was to stay indoors, but she garnered sympathy for her friends, who have been hiding for years. As extra precaution, Phoebe also stayed inside. While the government couldn't do anything to her since she had diplomatic immunity, she could still be followed and give their hiding spot away.

All came to agree on the plan created to help them escape. Even Sid, who was rather impressed by the group's tactfulness. Gerald made all the necessary calls to Fuzzy Slippers, who also offered to let them know if there was talk of finding them. They were able to get the cargo ship's captain to let them stowaway whenever they need to leave, as long as he was given proper notice of when they were to arrive to Police. With all the hassle, Gerald decided to move in with the group, now making it eight people living in the house.

Gerald not only found out that Rhonda's parent still owned their vacation home in Stockholm, but she, along with Lila, were occupying the residence, in hopes to avoid the bombings in Britain. Fuzzy Slippers managed to get in touch with them and notify them of the situation. They were both shocked to know their two friends were in danger, and begged for them to come at once. When asked to everyone in the house, most wished to stay where they were. While they wouldn't have to fear every moment of being caught, they didn't see the need to leave while they are already safe.

Harold was adamant on staying because of Patty. While she was able to move on her own, she was still not talking. She would walk around the house in a daze, not fully aware of her surroundings. Harold feared that if were caught, Patty would be considered a mental patient and be experimented on. He asked they wouldn't think of leaving until she started to feel better or if they had no choice. The rest agreed, although they feared that Patty would never be as she was once before.

Curly was more than thrilled to take part in their plan. He even agreed to come with them to Sweden when they decided to leave. Helga couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, but she couldn't blame him. Curly came over so often that he practically lived there. Slowly he began leaving clothes over the house and sleeping in one of the extra cots. Soon enough, he was living there as well, but kept his house outside the city.

Helga confessed to Curly what happened between her and Arnold. Curly smiled at her while giving her an 'I told you so' expression on his face. She jokingly threatened him for teasing her, but he knew it was in jest. The entire house knew about Helga and Arnold. They knew it would be difficult to hide their affections in such a household, so they let their roommates know almost immediately. Some, mainly Gerald, could not understand the attraction between the two blondes, but let them be. Others in the house were supportive the moment they were told. It brought a happiness to the household that has not been felt for quite some time, and no one was willing to take it away.

December had come, bringing a blanket of newly fallen snow. A fire was burning at all times to keep the house warm. The housemates decided that it was important to recognize the upcoming holidays. Some prepared for the Advent of Christmas, while others anxiously awaited the Festival of Lights, or Hanukkah.

Hanukkah came first, and all decided to celebrate it. The Jewish occupants were thrilled. It had been years since they were able to celebrate the holiday. Sid and Gerald were able to purchase ingredients for Jewish food and candles for the menorah Helga and Phoebe discovered in Oswiecim. They were also able to find dreidels to play with later in the nights. The others also asked them, along with Curly, to purchase trinkets in the Christmas market set up in the heart of Krakow. Eugene assisted Helga in preparing the foods, including challah bread, latkes, and jelly doughnuts. Phoebe and Harold set up the table.

At sunset, the group of nine gathered around the table. Harold stood in front of the menorah, which had the center candle lit already.

"Hanukkah," Harold began, "is a celebration of the Maccabee triumph over religious persecution by the Syrian king, Antiochus. When they defeated the king, the Maccabees reclaimed their temple. They had to light the eternal flame, but only had enough oil for one day, and a new batch of oil would not be ready for eight days. They decided to light it anyways. Then, a miracle occurred. The oil was enough to last eight days, when the new oil was ready. That is why Hanukkah is celebrated for eight days."

Harold grabbed the center candle. "I will now recite the Hanukkah blessing." He started to light the first candle.

"_Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, asher kidshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah.  
__Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, she'asah nisim l'avoteinu, b'yamim haheim bazman hazeh.  
__Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, shehekheyanu, v'kiyamanu vehegianu lazman hazeh."_

(Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has sanctified us with Your commandments and commanded us to kindle the lights of Hanukkah.  
Blessed are You, O Lord our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who made miracles for our forefathers in those days at this time.  
Blessed are You, O Lord Our God, Ruler of the Universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us and brought us to this season.)

When the blessing was finished, the group gathered to eat. All praised Helga and Eugene for their job on the food. When they finished, they cleaned up and retired in the living room. Some would play with the dreidel while others sat on the couches and watched their friends.

"Ha, Gimmel! I win!" Curly shouted. He picked the remaining tokens from the center and ran around maniacally.

"Hey, no fair!" Harold exclaimed. "I want a rematch!"

"You'll have to catch me first." Harold chased Curly around the house until he grew tired and collapsed on the ground. The others laughed at their juvenile behavior, but they were all enjoying themselves to reprimand them.

This continued on each night. The fourth night was a special one. Not only was it the first Sunday of Advent, but it was also the feast day of St. Nicholas. Normally, it was a tradition for children, but the group thought it would be fun to combine both holidays together. After Eugene lit the fourth Hanukkah candle (he and Harold alternated in lighting and reciting the blessing), Arnold lit the first of four Advent candles. Then, they each took their best shoes and placed them outside of their doors for St. Nicholas to leave goodies for them. Phoebe also placed Patty's out. When they woke up the next day, their shoes were filled with various treats.

"Gosh, how did you manage to get all of this?" Eugene asked Sid. "I'm sure it must be difficult with the limitation of sugar?"

"Let me guess," Helga interrupted. "You know a guy."

Sid laughed. "You know me too well."

"It's not my fault you are so predictable," Helga retorted, giggling.

* * *

The eighth and final night of Hanukkah came, and the group was saddened that it was almost over. They were able to forget all that was happening around them, even if it was for a short while.

The sun had set, and the group once again met around the table. "Before I begin the blessing," Eugene said, taking his position before the menorah, "I just wanted to thank all of you for helping us make this happen. As we enjoyed this holiday, I took it as our own battle. Even though we are forced to hide in darkness from the Nazis, we are able to light it with friendship and love. We have become a family, and I know we will stick together no matter what."

The group smiled at each other. Indeed they had become a family. They would fight and get on each other's nerves, but they all knew that they were there for each other.

Eugene finished the blessing and lighting the final candle. They had their last dinner together for the holiday. Because it was too expensive, they decided not to exchange gifts until the last night. Sid and Curly bought enough gifts for everyone to receive one. They had wrapped them in paper as a surprise. One by one, each person picked a gift from the pile. Harold picked Patty's for her. Some of the gifts were woodcarvings, while others were food or small paintings. When they finished opening the presents, Sid pulled out a flat square with a picture of a man on it.

"I got us a gift that I think we will all enjoy," he said. "It's American."

"From a guy you know?" they all joked.

"You know it," Sid laughed. "It came out weeks ago but a friend thought we could enjoy it. It is an American singer named Bing Crosby."

"Man, I feel bad for him for getting a first name like that," Helga said.

"How are we going to enjoy it if we don't understand English?" Harold whined.

"Helga and I both know English. One of us can translate," Phoebe offered.

"Sounds good," Arnold said. "What is the song called?"

"White Christmas."

Sid began playing the song on the record player in the corner of the room. The music filled the room before a man's voice began to sing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white"

Phoebe translated the song as it went. Helga couldn't help but notice how beautiful the song was. She remembered of Christmas time in Germany before Hitler rose to power. She remembered the simpler times and wished how it could be like that again. She knew it would never be the exact same, but hopefully it could be better than what they had now. She knew it was important to get out of Hitler's grasp and away from the darkness that envelops them. She knew Sweden was the ultimate light, but for now, she will use the light of the menorah and the Christmas carol.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow"

Helga was enjoying the second round of the song when she heard a female voice singing. She looked at Phoebe, who was looking back at her. If neither of them were singing, who was?

"Patty!" exclaimed Harold. Everyone looked to where the two were sitting. Harold face was widened with excitement while Patty sang to the song. This was the first time she said anything since escaping Auschwitz. Overjoyed, Helga and Phoebe joined in as well for the last part of the song.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white"


	11. A Stolen Piece

A heavy pounding on the back of Helga's head caused her to stir. She groaned and reached for the sore spot, but her hands couldn't move. She tried moving them again, and again they would not budge. She squinted her eyes open to see her hands have been strapped to a pair of armrests. She tried to move her feet, but they have been restrained as well. Helga eyed the room she was in. It was plain, consisting of a table and two chairs, one of which she currently occupied.

_How did I get here? _Helga thought. She shut her eyes. _A crowd of people. None that I know. Where are they? Those green eyes…_

"Arnold," she whispered. "Where are you?"

The door behind creaked open and Helga can hear the clunking of boots. "Well, well, well, look who we got here." Helga winced and hung her head low. She didn't have to see his face to know the owner of that voice. She heard him chuckle and walk closer. His boots past in her peripheral vision before going on the other side of the table. "How's your head? I hope I didn't cause too much pain."

_So it's his fault for the pounding. _"No more than what your voice already does," she remarked.

"Glad to see your humor is still intact," he snickered, leaning back into his chair. "I must say, you look so different without your pigtails and bow. It was almost difficult to find you."

Helga looked up and glared at the snarling face in front of her. "Then what gave it away, Wolfgang?"

He chuckled. "You did. You were acting like a maniac in the streets with all the shouting. If you were trying to catch our attention, you did an excellent job."

Helga cursed to herself. _You stupid basket case! You should have kept quiet and headed to Curly's house. You just had to draw attention to yourself and now everyone is going to be in trouble._

"Where am I?" Helga asked.

"The Krakow prison. Do you know why you're here?"

"Enlighten me," she dared.

"Always so crass," Wolfgang stated. "First off, we found out there is no Dr. Bliss that works in Krakow. So, I went to Auschwitz to talk about your visit there. Höss told me about the man who accompanied you. I was able to find his description in the government database and find that they matched a Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. Do you recognize that name?"

"Whatever happened to working with Goeth?" she deflected.

Wolfgang eyed her harshly. "You want to play that way? Fine, I'll appease you." He stood up and sat on the corner of the desk. "Goeth was my cover up. My real mission was to follow you. Since I couldn't find you, I decided to do some digging on you. It really is a shame, though, that I won't be working with Goeth. He was just made commandant at the labor camp, Plaszów. He will begin liquidating the ghetto next month, and would I love to show those Jews exactly where they belong."

Helga sneered at him. "You sadistic bastard," she whispered.

Wolfgang stood up and slapped Helga across her cheek. "You'll be quiet until I tell you to answer!" Helga glared at his soulless eyes, shaking furiously. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, luckily, Auschwitz was smart enough to write down which prisoners you and Mr. Gammelthorpe had taken that day. Interestingly enough, they're all from Berlin. From our area, to be more exact. I recognized one name in particular. An Arnold Shortman? Now I'm sure you remember that name?"

Helga remained silent.

"No snarky comment? Shame, I was really looking forward to one on that. Oh well. Maybe this will give me some answers." He pulled out a leather-bound book. Helga's eyes widened. It was her journal. How did he get it? That's when Helga noticed all the layers she had been wearing had been stripped off, with the exception of the bottom layer. That meant her locket was gone too. Wolfgang began flipping through the pages. A piece of paper and a pink ribbon fell to the ground. "What's this?" Wolfgang asked as he bent down to pick up the two small objects. "Well, if it isn't the precious bow?" He tossed it back to her while reading the paper.

"My, my," Wolfgang muttered. "It appears that your love has left you. And after you saved him too,"

_Thank God he doesn't realize that was from years ago. Thank you, Arnold for not dating that letter! That must also mean he wasn't taken either! He's safe._

"But he's not the only one you helped. You also saved three Jews. Where are they, Helga?" Again, Helga remained mum. "Still not talking? I'm sure your diary will do it for you." He looked through the handwritten book ferociously, getting more and more irate with each page flip. "What the hell? None of this makes sense!"

"You seriously didn't expect me to write it so anyone can read it, did you?" Helga smirked. Wolfgang growled as he shut the book.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He whipped the journal across her face over and over. Helga winced at the pain, but refused to scream. It was what he wanted, and it would be a cold day in hell before she gave him anything. As Wolfgang continued hitting her, Helga could feel blood filling in her mouth. He grabbed her by the collar and bore into her eyes.

"I could have given you everything, you know? A husband, a family. You would have been safe. But no, you had to pick the weird-headed freak and the band of Jews. But I will promise you that I will find them. And when I do, I will kill them, and I will tell them they have you to thank."

Helga spat in his face. Globs of blood covered his face. Wolfgang yelled in frustration and wiped his face. He poked his head out of the room and called for some members of the Gestapo. They entered and restrained her while removing her from the chair. "Take her to her holding cell. She'll be tried tomorrow."

The Gestapo obeyed, and soon Helga found herself locked in a concrete cell by herself. She lied down on the slab they call a bed. Helga positioned herself so she was laying on the side that wasn't hit. She put her bow back on her head and let out a sigh of relief. She may be stuck in prison, but the others are safe. Arnold was safe. Helga was unsure whether they would come back for her. They never discussed what will happen when one person was caught. They all just assumed it will be all or no one. As she started drifting to sleep, she feared they would leave her, but she feared more that they would try to get her out.

* * *

"Pataki! You have a visitor," a guard called out. Helga groaned in pain, then confusion as she started to wake.

"Who is it?" Helga muttered while starting to rise from her bed.

"Where the hell is she?!" a voice echoed through the prison. Helga shot right up.

"Oh shit. Big Bob." She looked over at the guard. "Could you do me a favor and shoot me now?"

"Olga! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bob asked as he made it to Helga's cell. Trudging behind was Miriam.

"You mean, besides the fact that I've been beaten up and you can't seem to remember my name?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your mouth Olga."

"Helga, Bob."

"Yeah, whatever. Do you know how much trouble you caused this family? You lied, you snuck people out of where I work. What were you thinking? Was this all that that girl's fault?"

"What are you doing here?" Helga asked.

"We're here to work out a plea deal for you," Bob explained. "You apologize to the court, you say that you fell in with the wrong crowd and they influenced you to take part in this escape plan, and then we take you home."

Helga looked at them in disbelief. "You want me to lie?"

"Helga, dear, it's not that hard," Miriam slurred. "I lie to myself every day."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to lie. I'm tired of lying! I'm not sorry for what I did. And besides, I'd rather die than live with you two idiots again."

"Don't you talk to us that way, little lady! We're your parents!"

"Like hell you are! You can't even remember my name! And Miriam is drunk all the damn time. She probably doesn't even know where she is right now!"

"That's no excuse!" exclaimed Bob. "You want to die? Go ahead, because to me, you're already dead. Let's go, Miriam!" Bob stormed out with Miriam stumbling after him. Helga yelled at the top of her lungs. The last two people she ever wanted to see again were them.

For hours she stared at the cement wall by her bed until she heard her door being opened. A guard entered. "It's time to receive your sentence," he said. Slowly Helga rose from the bed and followed the guard down the hallway. She thought of making a run for it, but she knew they would catch her immediately.

She was led into a different room than the one from the day before. It was more elaborate, but nowhere as much as other places. Guards were all over the room. The guard that directed her placed her in front of the other guards. She stood tall and stoic. She was ready for whatever they had planned for her.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki," one guard read from a sheet of paper. "You have been convicted of conspiracy to aid in escape, aiding in escape, aggravated assault on an SS officer, hiding Jews, and treason. For these crimes, you will be executed by a firing squad at one o'clock tomorrow morning. Do you have any last words to say to you family? Because now will be the time to tell me."

Helga remained motionless and quiet. She knew this could happen. She was just relieved that it wasn't someone else.

"In that case, you will be sent back to your cell until it is time for your execution. May God have mercy on your soul."

Helga was then escorted back to the cell. She didn't cry when she got back. She wasn't mad. On the contrary, Helga felt a giant weight being lifted from her shoulders. They all still have a chance to make it to Sweden. They will be free, and in a few hours, so will she. She sat on the cold slab.

"Oh my love, how I wish I still had my physical image of you so I can see you one more time. That is my only regret: not seeing you one final time. Arnold, my dear, please stay strong to keep everyone safe, especially Phoebe. I believed in you before, and I believe you will not let them get you. I trust that you will be safe. I want you to be happy, Arnold. Don't spend your life mourning for me. I love you more than anything, and this is the ultimate sacrifice I can make for you. How I hope you will come to rescue me, but if you don't, I understand why and I forgive you."

She stayed awake the rest of the night. She wanted to savor every waking moment that she had. All her thoughts were on her time with Arnold. She was grateful for the time they had, no matter how brief. She ghosted her lips in memory of his kisses. She still felt his warmth, and she would hold on to it until the end.

* * *

A jingling noise came from the entrance of the cell. "It's time," the guard said. Helga sighed, got up for the last time and followed the guard. She looked out at the barred windows. It was dark for the most part, with the occasional search light streaming in. No stars could be seen through the dark clouds. She was taken outside to the execution block. About eight soldiers stood in front of cars that had their headlights on. It was the only source of light there. A large concrete wall stood in front of everyone. It had splattered blood in the middle of it and there was straw at the base.

Helga looked at the guards. She couldn't see any of their faces, but one. "How appropriate for you to be here, Wolfgang," she sneered.

"Don't try to flatter me now, Pigtails. It won't help you."

"Pataki!" a voice cried. Two guards led her in front of the wall. She was turned to face the armed men as one of the guards placed a blindfold on her. She heard the officers move out of the way.

"Men, ready!" the same voice commanded. Helga maintained a steady breath.

"Aim!" The guns were lifted.

"Arnold, I love you," she whispered to herself.

"Fire!"

Helga could hear a faint laugh just before the shots rang out.

**A/N: I know I'm cruel. Actually, I didn't have this or the next chapter originally planned. Yes, the story continues. Until next time.**


	12. Freedom

A heavy pounding on the back of Helga's head caused her to stir. She groaned and reached for the sore spot, but her hands couldn't move. She tried moving them again, and again they would not budge. She squinted her eyes open to see her hands have been strapped to a pair of armrests. She tried to move her feet, but they have been restrained as well. Helga eyed the room she was in. It was plain, consisting of a table and two chairs, one of which she currently occupied.

_How did I get here? _Helga thought. She shut her eyes. _A crowd of people. None that I know. Where are they? Those green eyes…_

"Arnold," she whispered. "Where are you?"

The door behind creaked open and Helga can hear the clunking of boots. "Well, well, well, look who we got here." Helga winced and hung her head low. She didn't have to see his face to know the owner of that voice. She heard him chuckle and walk closer. His boots past in her peripheral vision before going on the other side of the table. "How's your head? I hope I didn't cause too much pain."

_So it's his fault for the pounding. _"No more than what your voice already does," she remarked.

"Glad to see your humor is still intact," he snickered, leaning back into his chair. "I must say, you look so different without your pigtails and bow. It was almost difficult to find you."

Helga looked up and glared at the snarling face in front of her. "Then what gave it away, Wolfgang?"

He chuckled. "You did. You were acting like a maniac in the streets with all the shouting. If you were trying to catch our attention, you did an excellent job."

Helga cursed to herself. _You stupid basket case! You should have kept quiet and headed to Curly's house. You just had to draw attention to yourself and now everyone is going to be in trouble._

"Where am I?" Helga asked.

"The Krakow prison. Do you know why you're here?"

"Enlighten me," she dared.

"Always so crass," Wolfgang stated. "First off, we found out there is no Dr. Bliss that works in Krakow. So, I went to Auschwitz to talk about your visit there. Höss told me about the man who accompanied you. I was able to find his description in the government database and find that they matched a Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. Do you recognize that name?"

"Whatever happened to working with Goeth?" she deflected.

Wolfgang eyed her harshly. "You want to play that way? Fine, I'll appease you." He stood up and sat on the corner of the desk. "Goeth was my cover up. My real mission was to follow you. Since I couldn't find you, I decided to do some digging on you. It really is a shame, though, that I won't be working with Goeth. He was just made commandant at the labor camp, Plaszów. He will begin liquidating the ghetto next month, and would I love to show those Jews exactly where they belong."

Helga sneered at him. "You sadistic bastard," she whispered.

Wolfgang stood up and slapped Helga across her cheek. "You'll be quiet until I tell you to answer!" Helga glared at his soulless eyes, shaking furiously. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, luckily, Auschwitz was smart enough to write down which prisoners you and Mr. Gammelthorpe had taken that day. Interestingly enough, they're all from Berlin. From our area, to be more exact. I recognized one name in particular. An Arnold Shortman? Now I'm sure you remember that name?"

Helga remained silent.

"No snarky comment? Shame, I was really looking forward to one on that. Oh well. Maybe this will give me some answers." He pulled out a leather-bound book. Helga's eyes widened. It was her journal. How did he get it? That's when Helga noticed all the layers she had been wearing had been stripped off, with the exception of the bottom layer. That meant her locket was gone too. Wolfgang began flipping through the pages. A piece of paper and a pink ribbon fell to the ground. "What's this?" Wolfgang asked as he bent down to pick up the two small objects. "Well, if it isn't the precious bow?" He tossed it back to her while reading the paper.

"My, my," Wolfgang muttered. "It appears that your love has left you. And after you saved him too,"

_Thank God he doesn't realize that was from years ago. Thank you, Arnold for not dating that letter! That must also mean he wasn't taken either! He's safe._

"But he's not the only one you helped. You also saved three Jews. Where are they, Helga?" Again, Helga remained mum. "Still not talking? I'm sure your diary will do it for you." He looked through the handwritten book ferociously, getting more and more irate with each page flip. "What the hell? None of this makes sense!"

"You seriously didn't expect me to write it so anyone can read it, did you?" Helga smirked. Wolfgang growled as he shut the book.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He whipped the journal across her face over and over. Helga winced at the pain, but refused to scream. It was what he wanted, and it would be a cold day in hell before she gave him anything. As Wolfgang continued hitting her, Helga could feel blood filling in her mouth. He grabbed her by the collar and bore into her eyes.

"I could have given you everything, you know? A husband, a family. You would have been safe. But no, you had to pick the weird-headed freak and the band of Jews. But I will promise you that I will find them. And when I do, I will kill them, and I will tell them they have you to thank."

Helga spat in his face. Globs of blood covered his face. Wolfgang yelled in frustration and wiped his face. He poked his head out of the room and called for some members of the Gestapo. They entered and restrained her while removing her from the chair. "Take her to her holding cell. She'll be tried tomorrow."

The Gestapo obeyed, and soon Helga found herself locked in a concrete cell by herself. She lied down on the slab they call a bed. Helga positioned herself so she was laying on the side that wasn't hit. She let out a sigh of relief. She may be stuck in prison, but the others are safe. Arnold was safe. Helga was unsure whether they would come back for her. They never discussed what will happen when one person was caught. They all just assumed it will be all or no one. As she started drifting to sleep, she feared they would leave her, but she feared more that they would try to get her out.

* * *

"Pataki! You have a visitor," a guard called out. Helga groaned in pain, then confusion as she started to wake.

"Who is it?" Helga muttered while starting to rise from her bed.

"Where the hell is she?!" a voice echoed through the prison. Helga shot right up.

"Oh shit. Big Bob." She looked over at the guard. "Could you do me a favor and shoot me now?"

"Olga! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bob asked as he made it to Helga's cell. Trudging behind was Miriam.

"You mean, besides the fact that I've been beaten up and you can't seem to remember my name?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your mouth Olga."

"Helga, Bob."

"Yeah, whatever. Do you know how much trouble you caused this family? You lied, you snuck people out of where I work. What were you thinking? Was this all that that girl's fault?"

"What are you doing here?" Helga asked.

"We're here to work out a plea deal for you," Bob explained. "You apologize to the court, you say that you fell in with the wrong crowd and they influenced you to take part in this escape plan, and then we take you home."

Helga looked at them in disbelief. "You want me to lie?"

"Helga, dear, it's not that hard," Miriam slurred. "I lie to myself every day."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to lie. I'm tired of lying! I'm not sorry for what I did. And besides, I'd rather die than live with you two idiots again."

"Don't you talk to us that way, little lady! We're your parents!"

"Like hell you are! You can't even remember my name! And Miriam is drunk all the damn time. She probably doesn't even know where she is right now!"

"That's no excuse!" exclaimed Bob. "You want to die? Go ahead, because to me, you're already dead. Let's go, Miriam!" Bob stormed out with Miriam stumbling after him. Helga yelled at the top of her lungs. The last two people she ever wanted to see again were them.

For hours she stared at the cement wall by her bed until she heard her door being opened. A guard entered. "It's time to receive your sentence," he said. Slowly Helga rose from the bed and followed the guard down the hallway. She thought of making a run for it, but she knew they would catch her immediately.

She was led into a different room than the one from the day before. It was more elaborate, but nowhere as much as other places. Guards were all over the room. The guard that directed her placed her in front of the other guards. She stood tall and stoic. She was ready for whatever they had planned for her.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki," one guard read from a sheet of paper. "You have been convicted of conspiracy to aid in escape, aiding in escape, aggravated assault on an SS officer, hiding Jews, and treason. For these crimes, you will be executed by a firing squad at one o'clock tomorrow morning. Do you have any last words to say to you family? Because now will be the time to tell me."

Helga remained motionless and quiet. She knew this could happen. She was just relieved that it wasn't someone else.

"In that case, you will be sent back to your cell until it is time for your execution. May God have mercy on your soul."

Helga was then escorted back to the cell. She didn't cry when she got back. She wasn't mad. On the contrary, Helga felt a giant weight being lifted from her shoulders. They all still have a chance to make it to Sweden. They will be free, and in a few hours, so will she. She sat on the cold slab.

"Oh my love, how I wish I still had my physical image of you so I can see you one more time. That is my only regret: not seeing you one final time. Arnold, my dear, please stay strong to keep everyone safe, especially Phoebe. I believed in you before, and I believe you will not let them get you. I trust that you will be safe. I want you to be happy, Arnold. Don't spend your life mourning for me. I love you more than anything, and this is the ultimate sacrifice I can make for you. How I hope you will come to rescue me, but if you don't, I understand why and I forgive you."

She stayed awake the rest of the night. She wanted to savor every waking moment that she had. All her thoughts were on her time with Arnold. She was grateful for the time they had, no matter how brief. She ghosted her lips in memory of his kisses. She still felt his warmth, and she would hold on to it until the end.

* * *

A jingling noise came from the entrance of the cell. "It's time," the guard said. Helga sighed, got up for the last time and followed the guard. She looked out at the barred windows. It was dark for the most part, with the occasional search light streaming in. No stars could be seen through the dark clouds. She was taken outside to the execution block. About eight soldiers stood in front of cars that had their headlights on. It was the only source of light there. A large concrete wall stood in front of everyone. It had splattered blood in the middle of it and there was straw at the base.

Helga looked at the guards. She couldn't see any of their faces, but one. "How appropriate for you to be here, Wolfgang," she sneered.

"Don't try to flatter me now, Pigtails. It won't help you."

"Pataki!" a voice cried. Two guards led her in front of the wall. She was turned to face the armed men as one of the guards placed a blindfold on her. She heard the officers move out of the way.

"Men, ready!" the same voice commanded. Helga maintained a steady breath.

"Aim!" The guns were lifted.

"Arnold, I love you," she whispered to herself.

"Fire!"

Helga could hear a faint laugh just before the shots rang out.

**A/N: I know I'm cruel. Actually, I didn't have this or the next chapter originally planned. Yes, the story continues. Until next time.**


	13. Crimson Pools

"Arnold!" a voice cried into the crowd. The blonde runaway turned to see a pair of sapphires staring at him. _Helga, _he thought. He started running towards her when he noticed a bulky man standing behind Helga. His black eyes glared into the back of her head. He was wearing a Nazi uniform. The man began to raise his arm over Helga with a lead pipe in his hand. Arnold was just about to warn her when the man struck her with the pipe. Helga fell to the ground. The attacker scooped up Helga's body and was gone in an instant.

Arnold stopped dead in his tracks from he just saw. He couldn't believe that a grown man had just hit a woman in the back of her head. Worse of all, it was Helga. His Helga. He was ready to chase after the guy when he felt something pull him back. Or rather someone.

"C'mon man, we need to get out of here!" Sid exclaimed, pulling a distraught Arnold with him.

"But, Helga…"

"Was knocked out and is now in custody of the Gestapo," Sid finished. "I promise you she is not dead. One blow isn't going to kill someone. But if you go after her now, you will be killed on the spot, along with her."

"We need to save her!" Arnold yelled, jerking his arm away.

"We will," Sid assured Arnold. "But right now, we need to get to Curly's and tell the others what happened. We're going to need the man power if we're going to get her out."

Arnold nodded, agreeing what Sid said. He knew going in alone was risky, and he didn't want Helga to die because of his impulses. "Let's go, then." The two rushed to Curly's house. Man, you were lucky that guard didn't see you. He looked like he could snap someone in two."

"If you're trying to make me feel better about the situation, it's not working."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm merely stating facts. The guy is huge."

"Seriously, stop," Arnold seethed, tugging on Sid's arm, forcing Sid to face him. "I don't need to hear about the large guy that just hit Helga and almost killed her. Seeing it was more than enough." Tears started to run down his cheeks.

Sid rubbed the back of his head, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Arnold. I just wasn't thinking. It's already been a stressful day, and then all this happened. But, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now."

"Neither can I, to tell you the truth," Arnold admitted. "I think I'm in denial that this happened and I'm just expecting to walk through the door and Helga will be right there."

Sid patted his back. "She will be before you know it. We better get going so we can figure this out. Curly's place is close."

"Finally, you made it!" Phoebe exclaimed from another room the moment Arnold and Sid entered the house. She started walking towards them. "We started getting worried about you. Where's Helga?"

The two boys gulped. They soon realized that telling Phoebe was going to be the most difficult part. "Phoebe," Arnold started slowly, "while we were heading here, we got separated in a crowd. I was trying to look for Helga, and then I spotted her. I was heading her way when a guard hit her in the head with a pipe and knocked her out. He took her."

Phoebe's bottom lip trembled. Her hands shook. She looked up at Arnold and slapped him across the face. "You were supposed to keep her safe! Why didn't you go after her?"

Arnold rubbed his cheek. "I wanted to. Believe me, I did. But Sid said we should come here so we can formulate a plan to help her."

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll check into it," said Sid. "And I'll let everyone else know." Sid left the room.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Phoebe whispered. "Helga's my best friend, and I'm worried about her."

"I know, Phoebe," Arnold replied, hugging her. "I am too. But we will get her back. I promise."

"You mentioned a guard hit her?"

"That's right."

Phoebe looked up at him. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"He was a big guy," Arnold described. "He was… hulking. And his eyes were so dark."

"Oh no," Phoebe gasped. "Wolfgang."

"That's Wolfgang?!" Arnold asked looking aghast.

"I'm afraid so. This just got harder."

"Hey guys, can you come in here?" Sid asked in the living room. Phoebe and Arnold followed and went into the room where everyone was sitting. "I just told them about the situation, and I called Fuzzy Slippers. He said that Helga is in the prison back in Krakow. She hasn't been sentenced yet, so we have time. Now I suggest myself, Arnold, and Curly go back, somehow infiltrate the prison, and get Helga. Gerald will take the rest of you to the appointed safe house, and we will meet you guys there. Fuzzy Slippers said he will keep an eye on the situation and will help us however he can."

"I'm up for the challenge," said Curly. "Arnold?"

"I'll do anything to get Helga back," Arnold stated firmly.

"Then it's settled," Sid said. "The three of us will head back to my place. Gerald, will you make sure the visas and passports will be ready before we head to Sweden?"

"I talked to my guy before you got here. They're almost done."

"Good. Arnold, Curly, let's go. We'll see the rest of you guys in a few days."

Arnold barely slept that night. The thought of Helga filled his mind. His mind went back to the first day they met. It was their first day of school. It was raining when his grandpa drove him to school. As he got out of the car, he noticed a little girl walking in the rain. She wasn't wearing a coat and her pink dress was covered in mud. She looked so sad. All he wanted to do was comfort her. He took his umbrella and placed it over her head. "Hi. Nice bow," he said to her.

"Huh?" the little pigtailed blonde asked, looking at him.

"I like your bow because it's pink like your dress." The little boy answered as he opened the door for her.

That was the only time she was nice to him for years. When they were in school together, she tormented him relentlessly. It wasn't until they went to different schools that she began to mellow. Then there was the day that changed everything. He didn't know what caused him to open up to her, but he was glad he did. All those days spent together bonded them in a way that he never bonded with someone before. He became attached.

It was difficult for him to leave her, but he felt it was the right thing to do at the time. It wasn't until he was hiding in Paris that he realized how much he missed her. He thought about her constantly. Arnold wondered how she was and if she was safe. When he was in Auschwitz, he knew that he loved her, and he felt guilty he never admitted his feelings to her. He finally got his second chance, and he wasn't going to give it up.

* * *

"Arnold, wake up," a voice called to him.

Arnold slowly opened his eyes. Sid was standing over him. He didn't remember falling asleep. "What is it?" he asked.

"I received a package from one of Fuzzy Slippers' informants. He brought us Gestapo uniforms and badges for the prison. They also brought us a map of the prison and guns. Do you know how to shoot?"

"Um, yeah," Arnold grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's been awhile, though."

"Good, because there's a chance that we may have to kill some people. Curly understands the possibility, and I need to make sure you do as well."

Arnold sighed. He didn't like shooting when he had to do it at school. It was his least favorite thing he was taught, despite being a good shot. But he would do anything for Helga. She risked her life for him, and now it was his turn to return the favor.

"I understand," Arnold said, getting up. "I better eat and try on the uniform."

The outfit fit perfectly. The rest of the morning they worked on memorizing the map and all the exits. It was in the middle of the afternoon when the phone rang. Sid answered it. Arnold sat there anxiously. He feared the worst. Sid hung up the phone and returned to Arnold and Curly.

"What is it?" Arnold asked.

"That was the informant inside the prison. Helga had several charges against her, including hiding Jews, so she's been sentenced to death in ten hours."

Arnold's stomach dropped. His worst fear is coming true. They only had ten hours to get her out alive. He felt horrible for her. He was the one who asked her to get involved, and now she was going to suffer because of it. He wished he never got her involved. He shouldn't have said anything when she went to Auschwitz. Helga would be safe right now. She may not be happy, but she would be safe.

"What type of execution is she receiving?" Arnold heard Curly ask.

"Firing squad," Sid answered.

There was a brief pause. "Actually, that might be helpful."

Arnold glared at Curly with fire in his eyes. "What the hell? How in God's name is being killed by a firing squad helpful?"

"It's outside. And it's at night. All the guards are going to expect to hear gunshots so no one will come out to check. What we have to do is get on the squad, and when they shout 'fire', we shoot them dead!"

Arnold and Sid looked at Curly in shock. "Are you crazy?" Arnold asked. "It's too dangerous! Helga could get killed!"

"Could," Curly repeated. "If we try any other way, she _will_ be killed, along with us. I've been looking at this map, and there's no way we can get her out without getting caught. And by the time the guards find out, we'll be out of Krakow. We can even get a car from the force."

"Curly, that is the craziest plan I've ever heard," Sid said. "But you are the master of crazy, so I'm with you on this plan."

"What?!" Arnold yelled. "You're both crazy! Not to mention suicidal!"

"Arnold, you know this is the right choice. This is the best shot we have to get her out."

Arnold groaned. He was mad about the situation, but mostly he felt scared. He was scared that things may go awry and Helga will be either hurt or killed. He looked at the map. They were right. Any other way wouldn't work. He looked at Curly and Sid. "What time do we leave?"

* * *

It was around eleven thirty before the rescuers headed towards the prison in their uniforms. Arnold felt nauseous. All afternoon and evening he couldn't sit down. The adrenaline was pumping in his body. When they left the house, it dissipated. He felt himself shivering.

"Arnold, you need to be calm about this," Curly said. "If you freak out, it can hurt Helga."

Arnold breathed slowly. Curly was right. He had to keep his cool for Helga. _This is all for Helga. When you finish this, I'll get her in my arms again. And this time, I'm not letting go._

They arrived at the prison and went through security with no issues. Once inside, Curly went a separate way. "I'm going to get Helga's stuff. I'll leave it near the execution block so we can make an easy getaway. You two start heading that way."

Arnold and Sid headed towards the block when they heard a voice behind them. "Halt!" They turned around to face the owner of the voice. The moment Arnold saw his face, his blood began to boil. It was Wolfgang. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"We're part of the firing squad," Sid explained, showing Wolfgang his badge. Wolfgang looked over it.

"So I see. We were only supposed to have five, but I guess two more won't hurt."

"We actually have someone else with us," Sid explained coolly. "He said he will meet us there."

"Very well," Wolfgang said. "We better head that way. It's almost time."

The three walked to the block. It was lit up by headlights from cars. _At least it will be easier to steal,_ he thought. He saw the other four executioners Wolfgang mentioned. There were also three other guards on the side near the entrance. That made it eight guards the three saviors had to kill. Arnold didn't realize how difficult this was going to be.

Soon Curly arrived and joined the other two. "I managed to hide her stuff for now. I didn't realize how many people were going to be here for this."

"We need to make sure that at least one of us is by each guard," Sid instructed quietly. "That way we get the firing squad first and then we get the other three."

"Done."

"Men, line up!" a voice boomed. The executioners filed in a single line in front of the cars. Arnold was in the middle of the pact, with Curly near the door and Sid furthest away. Arnold looked over at the door opening. Out came Helga with two guards. Her face was bruised, but her eyes were expressionless. He hated the guards for doing that to her. How dare they put their hands on her?

"How appropriate for you to be here, Wolfgang." Helga snarled.

"Don't try to flatter me now, Pigtails," Wolfgang chuckled. "It won't help you."

"Pataki!" the guard on the side yelled. Arnold can see the other two guards lead her in front of the concrete wall. One placed a blindfold over her, and then they both went to the side.

"Men, ready!" The men lifted their guns off the ground.

"Aim!" The guns pointed to Helga. She remained motionless. Arnold could hear his heart beating quickly. It was now or never.

"Fire!" Curly laughed his maniacal way as he turned his gun. The guards were about to shoot as the other two aimed their guns to the guards next to them and pulled the triggers. Quickly they shot the squad and the guards. One by one they dropped to the ground. Curly rushed back inside to collect the belongings. The last one standing was Wolfgang, who was next to Arnold. He aimed his gun at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wolfgang asked. He looked at Arnold closely. "Wait a minute. You're the weird-headed freak who Helga loves!"

"Damn straight," Arnold said. "And this is for her." He pulled the trigger and shot Wolfgang between the eyes. Arnold stared down at the lifeless body before him, panting. He saw all the men they just killed. Eight corpses littered the ground, with crimson pools engulfing the ground.

"Arnold!" Sid yelled. Arnold looked to where Sid was. His eyes widened as his gun fell from his hand.

Sid was kneeling near the wall. Next to him was Helga, who was lying in the straw. Arnold rushed over to her. He could see a pool of blood starting to form around her.

_This can't be happening. No, not her._


	14. The Man She Needs

"Helga, please be okay." Arnold whispered, examining his love's body. He noticed her chest rising. "She's still breathing."

"I found an entry wound." Sid motioned to her left shoulder, which was covered with blood. "We're going to need Curly to check on her. I can't tell if the bullet hit an artery."

"Where is he?" Arnold asked, looking around the block.

"I think he went to get her stuff. There he is." Curly came outside carrying two boxes.

"Sorry it took so long. I saw her go down and I went to get some medical supplies."

"How did you get them so quickly?" Sid asked.

"The infirmary was close and it was unlocked. Can you move out of the way?" Arnold and Sid obliged, while Curly inspected the wound. He looked at them.

"How bad is it?" Arnold asked.

"The good news is it didn't hit her aorta, which is the largest artery in the body."

"And the bad news?" Sid inquired.

"The bullet broke apart from the impact. I'm going to have to fish out the fragments. Luckily, it doesn't appear that any of the fragments are deep so it may not that tedious of a surgery. Right now, we need to get out of here so I can work on her."

"Curly, what are her chances of surviving?" Arnold wondered anxiously.

Curly pushed is glasses up. "The longer we wait, the less chance she has," he said.

"Then we better move."

Sid and Arnold carefully lifted Helga and moved her into the back of one of the Gestapo's trucks while Curly handled the boxes, which now also carried the guns. Curly and Sid sat in front while Arnold stayed in the back with Helga. He applied pressure on the wound with a towel to slow the bleeding.

Despite it being dark in the back, Arnold was able to find Helga's hair and he stroked her hair. His fingers found her bow. Arnold pulled it out of her hair and placed in his pocket for safekeeping. Tears started to fill his eyes. _I'm so sorry, Helga,_ he thought. _I should have taken better care of you. I should have tried to find a different way to get you out. I shouldn't have listened to Curly. _His body stiffened at this realization. _Curly. He's the one who pushed doing this plan. He didn't even dare think of anything else. It's his fault Helga could die. And if it wasn't for the fact he could save her, I would want nothing to do with him._

The truck managed to clear security from the prison and they were on their way back to Sid's. Once they arrived, Curly assisted Arnold in bringing Helga inside while Sid opened the door for them. They placed Helga on the kitchen table. Sid grabbed the boxes they would need and brought those inside. While Curly began prepping for surgery, Sid went to hide the stolen vehicle so if anyone starts searching for it, they won't search the house first. Arnold stood in the kitchen, still applying pressure to Helga's wound. He didn't know what else to do, so he awaited Curly's instructions.

"Have you had any experience with surgery?" Curly asked Arnold.

"N-no, I don't," he replied bitterly.

"Well, if you don't mind waiting outside the kitchen, I think that would be best."

Arnold frowned. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I feel kind of useless not doing anything to help her."

"You can do some packing for our clothes," Curly suggested as he began to cut Helga's dress off. "Since we have a car now we won't need to wear all those layers. And don't forget to leave some clothing out for Helga."

"So I'm to be the damn housekeeper?" Arnold asked harshly, trying to keep his eyes off of Helga's exposed injury.

Curly looked at the peeved blonde. "Arnold," he said calmly, "I know you're upset about Helga. And I'm well aware you blame me for her predicament. I don't blame you at all. But understand that I had checked every option of getting her out. Every little thing. The biggest thing was if we tried walking her out the door, we all would have been caught. At least in what we did, the guards expect her to be dead. And it's more believable since her blood is in the straw. No one is going to suspect that she was involved. Now, if you don't mind, I need to start surgery."

Arnold stumbled out of the kitchen without saying another word. His mind was so focused on what Curly just said that he almost ran into Sid, who was to assist in the surgery. Arnold collapsed on the couch. He pulled Helga's bow from his pocket. It was a bit dirty and had specks of blood on it. He held it close to his chest.

_Curly is right. Any other way there would have been a manhunt for her. At least they will think she's dead._ Arnold choked at this thought. _She can't die. Not her. Not the girl who sacrificed so much to save everyone._

"C'mon, Helga," he whispered. "Don't let them get you, and I promise never to leave you again."

Arnold kissed the bow and put it back in his pocket. He went to his cot and changed his shirt. He pulled aside a set of clothes for the next day. Mindlessly he placed his clothes into a box, folding them meticulously. Then he went upstairs and did the same for Sid and Curly. He was unsure if they wanted different clothes but he set some aside just in case.

When he finished, Arnold went to the box that contained Helga's clothes. He looked through the container to find the perfect outfit for her to wear when she wakes up. He was pulling out a piece of clothing when he heard a metal clank. Arnold looked down to see a heart shaped trinket on a chain on the ground. He picked it up and observed it. When he turned it, he was met with his sixteen year old self. _Why does Helga have a picture of me? How did she get a picture of me?_ He opened the locket and read the inscription.

_Arnold my soul, you are always in my heart.  
__Love,  
__Helga G. Pataki_

Arnold gazed at it in awe. For at least three years Helga has loved him. _How did I not know this? _

"Hey, Arnold," Sid said, coming into the room. Arnold quickly closed the locket and placed it in his pocket. He looked at Sid, who appeared drained and had dark circles under his eyes. He too had removed the Gestapo uniform.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked anxiously.

"We were able to remove all the bullet fragments from her body. Curly is sewing her up right now."

"Is she okay?" Arnold's eyes widened with hope.

Sid smiled softly. "She's breathing, but she hasn't woken up yet. We'll need to keep an eye on her to see if her condition changes through the night."

Arnold sighed as he lowered his head. "So, she's not safe yet."

"I'm afraid not."

Arnold sunk into a chair. "I'm not going to be able to handle if she dies. She can't die. I'd be lost without her."

"I know you're scared, but this isn't like you," Sid said, sitting next to Arnold. "What happened to Mr. Brightside?"

"He's come face to face with Mr. Reality and lost," Arnold answered sullenly.

"You can't think like that. What would Helga do if she heard you talking like this?"

Arnold chuckled softly. "She would probably slap me for acting like this and tell me to 'get it together bucko'."

"That's Helga, all right. Look, she needs you to be positive right now. That's the Arnold she fell in love with when you guys were little, and that's the Arnold she always depended on."

"What are you talking about?" Arnold asked curiously. "Helga's loved me since we were kids?"

"You didn't know?" Sid asked. Arnold shook his head. "Stinky was right. You are dense."

"What?" Arnold asked, dumbfounded. "What does Stinky have to do with this?"

Sid sighed. "A few years before Helga and Phoebe moved here, I had a talk with Stinky. He mentioned Helga and that he liked her. However, there was this guy that she liked. Stinky didn't mention the name. I told him to try and go for it, and he said he would. The next time I called him, he said that Helga was visibly upset. He asked what was wrong, and that was when she told him everything. That she was in love with this other guy ever since he held an umbrella over her head and complimented her on her bow."

Arnold pulled out the bow and locket. "It was the first time we met," he said, his eyes focused on the two objects. "All this time, and I never knew."

"From what I gather," Sid began, "you and Phoebe are the only ones who have shown her any kindness, no matter how she acted. No one cared but you two. And right now, she needs that more than ever. I think it can help her."

"Well," Arnold began, "somebody needs to be the optimist, and it might as well be me." He smiled at Sid and walked to Helga's clothes. He dug through until he found the dress he was looking for. "This one is what she will wear when she wakes." He displayed a pink, wool, long sleeved dress.

"It screams Helga," Curly said from the entryway of the room. "I finished stitching her up. Her vitals are stable for now, but she's still hasn't woken up."

"I see you took off your uniform as well," Arnold observed.

"I may have use for it later," he said. "I moved her to her bed downstairs if you want to see her."

Arnold wasted no time in heading down to see his beloved. He stood in the doorway and gazed upon her. She had a man's shirt over her body, covering it and the wound. Curly must have put it on her when he finished. The left side of her face was now covered in bruises. Arnold walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Helga, what happened to you?" he wondered, looking at her. "Who dared to touch your face? Was it Wolfgang?" He paused. "If it was, then you don't need to worry about him anymore. I killed him. Can you believe that? Your goody two shoes Arnold killed a man. But it was worth it."

He chuckled. "I'd do anything for you. I hope you see that. And I hope you can forgive me for leaving you years ago." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "But really I hope you can forgive me for being so stupid. I should have known about your feelings for me years ago. I'm sorry you had to feel hide your love for me. But I swear, you will never have to do that again. You just need to wake up, Helga. Please, wake up," he pleaded.

Arnold took Helga's bow and put it on her head. He then clasped her locket around her neck. "I love you, Helga." He softly kissed her lips, and then her forehead. "From now on, I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." Arnold squeezed her hand. "All you need to do is wake up, and we will get out of here. We will move to Sweden. We will be free from all of this. We'll be free to love each other for the rest of our lives." Arnold shifted so he was lying next to her. He began to play with her golden locks, staring at her beauty, and longing to see her sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

_Creak_

Arnold bolted up from the strange noise. He looked around the room in search of the noise. His vision was blurred. He must have fallen asleep. Arnold began to rub his eyes when he felt pressure on his other hand. He looked down at his hand. In it was another hand, but it was small and delicate. His glance moved upwards to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes looking back at him.

"Helga?"

"Hey, Football Head."

**A/N: Yes, she is alive. I know I put everyone through an emotional roller coaster through this and it was crazy, but we're still not done. Stay tuned to find out if everyone makes it to Sweden.**

**On a side note, I had contemplated on having Helga die and see how it affects the group, and there may be a possibility I will write an alternate ending to this story that looks into that, but I'm not 100% sure on that right now.**


	15. All Things Sentimental

**A/N: After the craziness from the last few chapters, I decided to make this one a little more light-hearted to counter everything. Hope you all enjoy it, and Hanna Cabrodi, I hope this makes me less evil (please know I'm joking with you). But I want to thank you, LeDawn, and a certain guest for continuously reviewing my story. Your kind words each day have been amazing.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorite, or religiously read my story. It means a lot to me that you are all enjoying it, and it gives me the motivation to keep writing and entertain you all.**

"_I love you, Helga. From now on, I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. All you need to do is wake up, and we will get out of here. We will move to Sweden. We will be free from all of this. We'll be free to love each other for the rest of our lives."_

_Oh my love, you voice has followed me to heaven. It's still as angelic as I remember. If only you were here to hold me and take care of this pain in my shoulder. Wait a minute, why _is_ my shoulder in pain? I'm dead, so I should be feeling nothing. Unless…_

Helga slowly opened her eyes to see a dimly lit ceiling. Her eyes darted to the location of the pain. She couldn't see the cause due to a shirt covering her. On top was her heart-shaped locket. _Where did this come from? And why am I wearing a man's shirt? What the hell kind of heaven is this?_ A sharp pain from her shoulder caused her to wince. _This is definitely not heaven. Okay, I really need to figure out what is going on here. What's wrong with my hand?_

She looked down to find a large hand covering hers. Her eyes followed the trail up the arm to see an oblong head next to hers. "Arnold," she whispered.

A sudden creak from the ceiling forced Arnold to sit up in the bed, panicking. Helga became frightened by the sudden movement from Arnold that she subconsciously squeezed his hand. He looked their hands, and then her face.

"Helga?" he asked, his face softening.

"Hey, Football Head," Helga replied, confused.

"You're awake!" he squealed, kissing her hand repeatedly.

Helga's face twitched and blinked her eyes multiple times. "I'm alive?"

Arnold nodded. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Um, let me think." She pondered for a moment. "I remember being strapped down… I was hit in the face… b-by Wolfgang… And then there were these bright lights… And all these men… with guns… Then it got dark… I couldn't see anything… There was some yelling and popping noises… I felt something hit me… That's all I remember."

"Okay, well the first thing is that you were shot in the shoulder. Curly fixed you up during the night, and you're good now."

Helga sat there in disbelief. "Who shot me?"

"I don't know," Arnold admitted. "There were five Gestapo officers but Sid, Curly, and I stopped them as much we could."

"What do you mean?" Helga asked frightened.

"Um, Arnold?" The two blondes looked to see Sid standing in the doorway. "Oh, Helga, thank goodness you're awake."

"What is it, Sid?" Arnold asked.

"We need to leave. The Gestapo found the bodies. I suggest you wear the uniform and get help Helga get ready. I'm getting the car while Curly handles the luggage."

"Okay, thanks Sid." Sid nodded and left. Helga looked on in confusion.

"Arnold, what's going on?"

He sighed. "I'll tell you later. But now, we need to get you dressed. We may need to get you a sling, too."

"Where are we going?"

"Police."

* * *

"Is there anything you want to ask or say?" A stunned Helga sat in the back of a Gestapo truck with Arnold next to her while Sid and Curly in the front. The men, disguised in their uniforms each took turns in telling Helga of their tales from the night before.

When they were first leaving Krakow, they instructed Helga to keep silent and hide behind the boxes when they passed checkpoints to leave the city. She obeyed, not wanting to cause more problems. When they made it through, they began explaining their story. Helga remained quiet the entire time so she wouldn't miss a word.

"You really killed Wolfgang?" Helga asked, finally speaking up.

"Out of everything, that's the one thing you want to know?" he chuckled.

"Out of everything, that's the thing I don't believe most. Mr. Goody Two Shoes, who hated learning how to shoot a gun, killed someone."

"Better him than you. He's the enemy."

"I better not see you enlist in some army," Helga half-teased. Arnold carefully wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Not a chance. You're stuck with me for good."

Helga giggled as he kissed her lovingly.

"Oh, my God, would you two shut up?" Sid asked, turning around to face them, irritated. "You're both so sickeningly sweet it's nauseating."

"Pipe down and turn around!" Helga ordered. "Criminy, you'd think that you almost died."

"I could have been for saving your ass," Sid pointed out.

"But you didn't," Helga retorted. "And you didn't get shot either. So turn around and let me enjoy my time with my boyfriend before I give you a piece of Ol' Betsy."

"Okay, kids, that's enough," Curly butted in. "We have another checkpoint coming up. So be quiet or I'll turn this car around."

"Yes, Dad," the others answered, giggling before taking their positions.

* * *

They made it past the following checkpoints with no problems. Before they knew it, they made it to Police. A warm reception awaited them when they entered the new safe house.

"Helga, you're alive!" Phoebe cried out, hugging her best friend. She pulled away quickly and slapped the three disguised men. "Part of protecting her was to make sure she got here in tact! And now she has a hole in her body!" She began cursing at them in Japanese before Gerald pulled her away.

"Okay, little kamikaze, calm down. Be grateful she's alive and with us now." Phoebe glared at Gerald ferociously. "Or kick their asses. Whatever makes you feel better."

"Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said, mocking surrender, "but I learned not to mess with her when she's like this. She may be little, but I'm sure she can have the German army shaking in their boots." Phoebe blushed at the compliment.

"So, are you two together?" Helga asked Phoebe bluntly. After the reunion and bringing in the luggage, Helga moved into Phoebe and Patty's room. At the moment, Helga and Phoebe were alone, so Helga took the time to ask Phoebe about the flirting between her and Gerald.

"Helga!" Phoebe cried. "Can't you be subtle about this? Or anything for that matter?"

"Nope."

"Well, if you must know," Phoebe started while shifting her glasses, "mine and Gerald's relationship has become… playful, if you will."

"And what does that mean?" Helga interrogated, leaning in.

Phoebe blushed. "There has been a lot of flirting between us, as you know. We've gotten closer when we traveled here."

"Any lip smacking?" Phoebe's cheeks became redder.

"I'm afraid not." She looked outside the door, came back in, and then lowered her voice. "But, another couple has, and I don't mean you and Arnold."

Helga gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "You don't mean…"

Phoebe nodded. "It happened when we got here last night. Harold was comforting Patty about her confession and she kissed him."

"Whoa, hold up," Helga said. "_She _initiated it?"

"Yes, but don't say anything. She doesn't want everyone to know."

"Then why are you telling me? That isn't like you to gossip."

Phoebe's smile faltered. "I just wanted to get your mind off what happened to you. I'm sure it was scary and a lot to take in, and I didn't want to overwhelm you. Also," she choked on her words, "I don't want to think about it. I can't even imagine what would have happened if you didn't come back." Tears started to fall on her cheeks.

Helga moved closer to her friend and hugged her. "Pheebs, you're an amazing friend."

"Thanks, Helga. So are you," she sniffles.

A knock came from the doorway, exposing a concerned Arnold on the other side of the threshold. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Phoebe answered, wiping her eyes. "I'm just happy she's here."

"So am I." Arnold smiled. "Do you mind if I have some alone time with Helga for a minute?"

"Not at all. We just finished talking, actually." Phoebe pulled away and left the room, waving to Helga. She waved back.

"What's up, Football Head?" Helga asked.

"I have something for you." He extended his hand, which held a small piece of paper in it. Helga took it and examined it. It was a photo of Arnold back during Christmas. Helga looked at him in confusion.

What's this for?" she wondered. Arnold walked closer to her.

"I figured you could use an updated picture of me in your locket," he suggested.

Helga clasped her hand around it, which was still hiding underneath her dress. "You were the one who found it." She didn't question it.

"It was in one of your pockets in your clothes," he explained. "It fell out and I looked at it closer after picking it up. It showed me how much I meant to you, which touched my heart. I wanted to show you my affection and how much your locket means to me, and this was the best way I could think of."

Helga looked at him in adoration. She wrapped her good arm around him tightly. "This means so much to me," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

Arnold pulled her head up and gazed into her eyes. "Anything for you, Helga. I love you." Helga's stomach did flip-flops. Her heart going faster than a freight train. She didn't want the tears to fall, but they refused to listen to her.

"I love you too." Arnold grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. It was short but passionate. He grazed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Helga blushed, tears still falling. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," she said, wiping her eyes. "Just despite everything that happened recently, I'm happy."

Arnold kissed her softly. "Me too."

* * *

Helga proudly wore her locket on the outside of her dress for the rest of the day. This time, it had the new picture of Arnold in it. She was not afraid to hide it anymore.

The group ate and discussed the upcoming events. Their paperwork was to come in the next morning and then they were to set sail for Sweden in the afternoon. "This is the final stretch," Sid announced, pouring everyone a round. "Now, originally I wasn't going to go with you guys, but because of the issues in Krakow, I decided it will be best to go with you guys. I already called Fuzzy Slippers and he has someone who will take over my job and he has some work ready for me in Stockholm."

"All right!" Curly shouted gleefully. "We are all staying together!" He picked up one of the glasses. "I want to propose a toast." Everyone grabbed a glass as well. "This has been one of the craziest adventures I've ever been on. But I've gotten to know you guys, and I have to say that I love all of you. You are all amazing and I'm grateful to have gotten to know each of you. We are a family, and we are all here for each other. So," he raised his glass, "to life, to health, to love, to family." The group cheered and clinked their glasses together before drinking.

As the night wore on, everyone started to head to bed. Right before Helga went to bed, she went to the box that contained her belongings. She looked through everything and realized that something was missing. She left the room and saw Arnold still up.

"Hey, Arnold?"

"Yes?" he answered, looking at her.

"In my box, is that everything that Curly recovered from the prison?"

"Yeah, why?" he inquired.

"Just something I had before I was arrested is now missing."

"Is it important?"

"No, not really," Helga replied. "Just something sentimental, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Helga." He hugged her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done more than enough, but thank you," she smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed her. "You're welcome. I think it's time for bed."

"I think you're right." They kissed each other goodnight and went to their bedrooms. Helga lied on her bed, but had difficulty sleeping. _Easy, Helga old girl. It's going to be okay. They're not going to understand what it means. And if they do, you'll be long gone._


	16. Sail Away

**A/N: I had someone at the end of the last chapter think that Helga is leaving the group. I just wanted to clarify that Helga is not leaving to be on her own. The ending part was about the object was left behind in Krakow. The 'they' she was referring to was not the group, but someone else. And that's all I'm going to say about that.**

Helga awoke that next morning with a shooting pain in her shoulder. _I really need some medicine. _She checked her stitches to make sure they were still intact before recruiting Phoebe to help her dress.

"How did you manage to dress yourself yesterday?" Phoebe asked while assisting Helga in sliding her arm through the sleeve.

"Arnold helped me," Helga stated matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"Do you worry that he might have, ahem, snuck a peek?"

"Phoebe!" Helga exclaimed. "I don't know whether to be shocked or proud of you sudden bluntness."

"I'm just merely curious," Phoebe blushed.

"I kept a close eye where Arnold gazed," Helga informed. "He was a perfect gentleman about it. Although, I wouldn't have minded if he looked."

"At least he respects you. If he didn't, he would have to deal with me," Phoebe warned.

"In that case, I'll know he'll stay in line," Helga giggled. "He told me he loves me."

"He did?" Phoebe squealed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Helga tightly.

"Phoebe," Helga strained to say. "Air!"

"Oh, sorry." She let go. "Do you need help with breakfast?"

"What do you think?" She retorted, pointing to her shoulder.

The two girls, along with Patty, prepared breakfast for everyone. As they were eating, there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze in their seats. They all looked at each other, wondering who this mystery guest was.

"I'll go check," Sid declared, rising from his seat. He answered the door and stayed at the doorway for a few moments before coming back to the kitchen with a package in his hands. "It's our papers." Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm tired of being scared," Harold whined.

"We all are, Harold," Patty comforted him. "Do we know how long we'll be at sea for?"

"Probably a day, if I have to guess," said Phoebe. "So by sometime tomorrow we'll be in Stockholm."

"Does my sweet Rhonda know we are coming?" Curly asked.

"Fuzzy Slippers said she'll be there to pick us up," Gerald informed.

"How do we know she'll be there?" Helga questioned. "How does she know to trust Fuzzy Slippers?"

"It turns out Rhonda is friends with one of our informants in Stockholm," Sid informed everyone. "Gerald and I will be working with her when we get there."

"Her?" Helga repeated. "You guys actually have women in this underground group?"

"Um, yeah," Sid answered as if it was obvious. "I told you before that the captain's niece is in the group. That's how we're able to get on in the first place."

"Right, I forgot," Helga said, embarrassed about her forgetfulness.

"Well, now you won't," Gerald chimed in. Helga growled at him. "Now, can we go over the plan one more time?"

"Okay," Sid sighed. "If it makes you feel better, we will go over it. Again." Gerald rolled his eyes. "We are meeting with Earl, the captain, two hours before the ship is set to sail. He is putting us in crates to hide in just in case Nazis check the ship first. While we are in the crates, we are to keep quiet until he gives the all clear code."

"What's the code?" Eugene asked.

"He'll tell us when we get there. He doesn't want anyone to overhear."

"That makes sense," Arnold said.

"He also has the crates lock on the inside along with some other cargo to help us hide. He will give us flashlights in them so we can get out. When we do, he'll show us to our cabins for the rest of the trip."

"At least he's thorough," Phoebe said.

"Do we have to be in the dark?" Patty asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "And in such a cramp crate?"

"I know it will be hard, Patty," Sid said, "but it only be for a short while, and then we'll be out. Just remember everyone, no matter what happens, stay quiet, for our lives may depend on it."

They finished breakfast and made sure all their belongings were packed before piling into the two trucks and heading to the docks. Upon arrival, Sid handed everyone their papers, reminding them not to lose them. They were soon approached by an elderly man who has an obvious love for the color yellow. He introduced himself before showing them the crates they will be hiding in.

"Only one of the crates is large enough to fit three of you. The others can fit two. In each of them is a lock with a key and a flashlight. Stay in there until I give you the key word, which is doubloons. Oh, and one more thing: do not eat the food in the crates."

All eyes went straight to Harold. "What?" he asked.

"Patty, make sure you keep Pink Boy distracted," Helga commanded.

"Don't call me 'Pink Boy,' Madam Fortress Mommy!"

"All right, time to get in," Arnold interrupted.

The three couples paired together while Sid, Curly, and Eugene grouped up. They all went onto the ship and into the boxes. Helga and Arnold located their equipment. Helga turned on the flashlight while Arnold locked them in the crate.

"Get yourself comfortable before turning out the light. We may not be able to move until we're cleared." Helga nodded and lied down while Arnold covered the top of the box and joined her.

"Do you have one of the guns with you?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just in case. You ready?"

"Yes. Turn the light off." Helga did so and cuddled close to Arnold. He held her tightly as they waited for everything to be clear.

_This is amazing,_ Helga thought. _I'm with my love all alone. Sure, this may not be the most romantic location, but who am I to complain? What is that smell? _She sniffed deeply. _Oh my goodness, it's him! He smells amazing. Is that apples? Whatever he uses, I must find out._

Loud shouting outside of the crate pulled Helga from her thoughts. It was incoherent due to multiple voices, but Helga knows the shouts of the Nazis well. They always sounded angry. She stiffened every muscle while Arnold pulled her closer and stroked her hair to try and calm her.

The shouting continued along with pounding on some of the containers. There was some pounding on theirs. The two blondes remained motionless, barely even breathing. They heard footsteps grow softer as they moved on. A thud came from the other side of the room. Their shouting increased suddenly. There was a new voice; it sounded like it was begging. A gunshot rang throughout the cargo room. Helga bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming. She bit it so hard that her lip began to bleed.

_Please don't let it be any one of us_, she begged. _Please let everyone be safe. No more death, no more death, no more death._

The shouting diminished and the room was quiet once again. Time seemed to drag on as the couple lied in the bottom of the crate. They soon heard Earl's voice. "In one of these chests contain four thousand doubloons."

Arnold and Helga sighed in relief. Helga turned on the flashlight and Arnold unlocked the crate. He got out and then pulled Helga out. He held her tightly. "It's over," he whispered in her ear.

"Almost," she corrected. "We still need to make sure everyone else is okay and cross U-boat infested waters."

"Good point," he said. They pulled apart and looked around. Soon, they started seeing everyone come out of their respective crates.

"Oh, good," Curly let out a breath. "We're all okay."

"Who got shot?" Gerald asked Earl.

"Someone else who tried to hide. He didn't stay quiet, though, and got caught."

"So now what?" Arnold asked.

"I need to get back to the bridge and leave the docks. You are all welcome to go to the top and see us sail off. Just give your luggage to the crew and they will take them to your cabins when you're ready."

The group followed the captain to the top deck after giving their luggage to several crewmembers. The horn blared from the bridge as the engines roared to life and the steered away from the docks. Helga leaned against the rail, looking out at occupied Poland. She felt Arnold's presence beside her.

"Are you going to miss Poland?" he asked.

"Not one bit," she replied flatly. "I don't ever want to come back here. Or Germany. There's just so much death and fear. I never want to experience it again."

"You wouldn't even come back to visit? To remember what happened?"

"There is no way you can make me go back to that nightmare. I don't need to go back to remember what happened. Those thoughts are forever etched in my mind." The little pair of shoes popped back into her thoughts. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to remove them.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked, worried.

"I don't ever want kids," Helga said bluntly.

Arnold blinked a couple times. "Um, okay?"

Helga sighed. "At Auschwitz, when I was in Canada, I saw a pair of little shoes. They were from a little girl who was gassed in the chambers. And I keep thinking of those shoes and how that little girl was killed just because of her background." Helga began wiping tears away. "And I just wondered how could anyone harm so innocent? This world is so cruel, and to bring an innocent child into this mess of a world is cruel."

Arnold moved closer and wiped her tears away. "I understand why you would think that. You had horrible parents and this whole war with so many casualties, it is perfectly understandable why you don't want kids. But I ask you to listen to me. I know you would be an amazing mother. You are sweet and caring, and you would do anything for the people you love. You've shown that multiple times. As for the world: yes there are cruel people, but you are surrounded by good people who will make sure any child our group has a good upbringing. We would all protect them."

"I know that," Helga said, staring at the land they left melt into the horizon. "I still don't know if I want to have kids."

Arnold grabbed her hands. "Look at me." Helga turned her head to face him. "Just make me this promise: you won't completely remove the idea of having kids in the future. You still have plenty of time to have kids. You don't need to be popping them out now."

"According to Hitler, I'm an old maid. Hell, I'm almost twenty."

"What does Hitler know? Honestly?" Helga giggled softly as Arnold kissed her hands.

"Just don't completely remove it from the table. In fact, don't think about it until after the war is over."

"Whenever that will be," she muttered.

"I think it'll be here before we know it," he smirked.

"Whatever you say Football Head," she mocked, rolling her eyes playfully. "Can we go inside now? It's starting to freeze."

"Sure, let's go." He took Helga's hand and led her inside. Before going in, she looked back at the horizon to see the last bit of Poland. _Good riddance._

They met up with the rest of the group in the mess hall. They had a dinner and had light conversation before going to bed. They were all excited to leave the mess behind in the mainland, but they all still feared about the U-boats that traveled in those waters. They didn't want to wake up to a sinking ship that is supposed to lead them to freedom.

Helga bunked with Phoebe and Patty. It was a small room with hardly any room to walk around. They didn't care, though, since they knew it was only for the night. They all curled up in their beds and prepare for what will hopefully be the last stressful night they will have.

Helga dreamt of children that night. There were multiple kids with blonde hair running around. Some had blue eyes, some had green. They all had large smiles on their faces. Then she saw Arnold standing next to her, carrying a baby. "See how happy they are? I told you you'd be a good mom. Despite everything, they're perfect." She looked at them. They were indeed perfect. But it wasn't a perfect world. How will they be once they know what their parents have gone through? And how would they handle if they are put in the same situations?

"Helga, wake up," Phoebe said, nudging Helga. Helga woke up to see a gleeful Phoebe.

"What is it, Pheebs?"

"We just docked in Stockholm. We made it!"


	17. Blossoms

"Darlings! Thank goodness you made it!" a tall, slender woman shouted from the Stockholm docks. Her raven hair blew in the wind. Next to her was another tall woman. She was slightly shorter than the first girl, but she was curvier and had red hair. They both waved to the nine refugees that departed from the ship.

"Hey Rhonda. Hey Lila," Helga replied. She and Phoebe hugged their friends. "It's been too long."

"Ever so long," Lila agreed. "But I feel that we are being ever so rude to everyone else."

Helga looked back to see the other seven looking on. Most of them appeared a little nervous. Curly, on the other hand, was love struck as he looked upon the raven beauty that has stolen his heart.

"Right, forgive me," Helga apologized. "Here we have Sid Gifaldi, Gerald Johanssen, Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe, Patty Smith, Harold Berman, and Eugene Horowitz. And this," she wrapped her good arm around her beloved, "is my boyfriend, Arnold Shortman. Everyone, this is Lila Sawyer," she motioned to the redhead. "And this is Princess, or more formally known as Lady Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"We know she's a lady," said Harold. "Why do you have to say it before her name?"

"It's my title," Rhonda explained. "My father is the Earl of Carnarvon in Wales. He is also the ambassador of Wales."

"So you're royalty?" Eugene asked.

"No, we're only nobles. But I have met with the royals plenty of times. The princesses are just adorable!"

"Um, Rhonda?" Lila asked. "Do you think we should take them to the house? I'm oh so certain that they must be tired."

"Of course, how silly of me. I'll have the drivers take your luggage to the cars and we will head off to the house."

The group split up and went into the cars. Helga rode with Arnold, Rhonda, Sid, and Eugene. The remaining six were in the other car. Rhonda dominated most of the conversation, discussing the war in England and how her mom sent her and Lila to Stockholm for safety. Soon, she switched her topic to Helga's near death experience.

"Nadine kept me in touch about everything that happened. I can't believe you were arrested, Helga!"

"It was more like a kidnapping, if you ask me," Helga muttered. She hadn't really talked about what happened to anyone, and she wasn't sure if she ready to discuss it.

"Well, I think it's horrible what happened. And did I head correctly that it was Wolfgang who took you?" Helga nodded. "Wasn't he the one who was pursuing you in Berlin?"

"Yes, Princess," Helga gritted.

"Unbelievable," Rhonda scoffed. "He acted like he cared about you, and then he hits you and almost kills you! Who does that?"

Helga sunk down in her seat and held her wounded arm close to her body. It suddenly dawned on her what almost happened. Someone who claimed to like her was willing to shoot her in a heartbeat. She looked at Arnold, who was sitting next to her. His focus was on Sid and Eugene. He motioned his head over to Rhonda.

"So, Rhonda," Sid spoke up, "when will I get to meet Nadine?"

"She will be at the house later tonight. You can meet her then." Rhonda continued on about how shocked she was that her best friend decided to join the black market even though Rhonda offered Nadine a position to work in the house. Helga was half listening to the conversation when she felt Arnold's arm pull her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"I just want to say this one thing, and then I won't say any more about it until you're ready," he whispered. "But if he really cared about you, he wouldn't have done any of that. He would have protected you by any means, even if that meant risking his life and career."

"Like you?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Exactly," he answered, then kissed her on the forehead. She internally swooned. He was right. Wolfgang never really liked her. He just liked the image of her. Helga was the physical image of the true Aryan woman, but she was the exact opposite of one in terms of values. While Wolfgang was unable to accept this about her, it was Arnold who respected and even shared her beliefs.

"Here we are!" Rhonda cried out. "Welcome to Wellington Manor." The cars pulled up to one of the largest houses that any of the newcomers have ever seen. It was made out of stone with gardens all around the grounds. All jaws dropped, with the exception of Rhonda and Lila. "It's much smaller than the castle back at home, of course, but everyone has their own room!"

Everyone poured out of the cars while the servants took their luggage to their respective rooms. Inside, the house was more ornate than the house Helga and Phoebe briefly stayed in with Helga's parents in Oswiecim. Paintings covered the walls and the floors were decorated with marble.

"Feel free to look about the place," Rhonda instructed. "Your rooms are ready if you want to rest or freshen up. You can walk through the gardens. There's a ballroom down the hall. I believe the cook is preparing food right now if you want to eat."

"All right, food!" Harold shouted as he ran through the house. Rhonda watched the display in disgust while Lila was shocked. The rest weren't even fazed.

"I guess we should have mentioned to be careful with the word 'food' around him," Gerald replied. "We won't see him until later."

The group split up and did their separate thing. Some took naps while others explored around the house. Nadine came by and she and Sid went to discussing their business ventures together. Helga was sitting on a bench in one of the gardens. In the distance, she could see Phoebe walking with Gerald among the roses. He picked one and gave her it to her. Helga could see friend giggling.

"Won't those two finally get together?" Helga heard a voice beside her. Helga jumped from the voice. She looked up to see Patty starting to sit next to her.

"What about you and Harold?" challenged Helga. "You two have been awfully close lately."

"We've talked about it and we think that we need to work on ourselves a bit more before being in a committed relationship," Patty explained.

"Whatever you say," Helga said nonchalantly. She understood where they were coming from. However, from what Helga had seen, she knew they will get together eventually. "So, what do you think about Sweden so far?"

"I'm sitting outside in the afternoon without the fear of being shot. How do you think I'm feeling?"

Helga laughed. "Yeah, I kind of know what you mean."

"When we were in the car, Lila mentioned that there a lot of Jewish refugees from Norway. Also, Jews from Denmark will soon be heading here because from what they heard, Danish Jews will soon be sent to camps."

"At least they will be safe here," Helga said.

"There's a big Jewish community in Stockholm. Lila suggested that Harold, Eugene, and I visit the synagogue and tell them our stories. I think it was a good idea."

"It definitely sounds like it," Helga agreed. "I think it could be good for you to tell your story. Not just for everyone to know what goes on in the camps, but for you. Maybe it can help to let it go."

"Perhaps," said Patty. "But I know I'll never be able to forget. That kind of stuff just stays with you forever."

"That's for sure," Helga said, subconsciously clutching her wounded arm.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for us. It means the world to us that you risked so much to save us. I can't even imagine what would have happened to me if you didn't come when you did."

"Don't think about it," Helga said, "because you never have to worry about it. And I just did what I thought was right. That's all."

"Well, we are grateful for it. Please know that." Patty hugged Helga.

"I know. I'm just glad you are safe."

"Same with you," Patty replied. "We're glad you made it with us."

"Mommy, I don't feel good!" Harold's voice screeched through the land. Patty sighed.

"I better go help him," Patty said as she stood up. "Thanks again, Helga."

Helga watched Patty leave the gardens. She stood up herself and walked through the garden. Soon, she met up with Curly.

"Hey Curly," Helga greeted.

"Hey Helga," he responded. "Isn't this place amazing?"

"It sure is," she replied. "I'm sure you're happy you came with us."

"And miss seeing Rhonda? I don't think so," he chuckled. "I hope you didn't forget about our agreement."

"Not at all. I was actually going to talk to her about you in the car, but then she started going on about my… experience, and it made me feel uncomfortable."

Curly nodded. "I guess you're not ready to talk about it?"

Helga shook her head. "It's too fresh. And having to see my shoulder like this is a constant reminder of what happened. It's hard."

"It's understandable. I can't begin to comprehend what you went through. I know you need time to get through this, which I will let you have, but I was serious about what I told you when we first met. I need to make sure you keep up on your part of the deal."

"Curly," Helga said sternly, "you and I have become close over the months we have known each other. Criminy, you saved my life! I wouldn't betray you like that."

Curly grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. And I do consider you a good friend. So in that case, I won't pester you like I was planning to."

"If you did, I would have brought out Ol' Betsy!"

The two laughed as they left the garden and back into the house. It was dinner time, so everyone gathered around the gigantic table. Rhonda's chef had prepared a massive feast for the group. They devoured into the meal and exchanged pleasantries. Then Rhonda brought up Helga's injury once more.

"Helga, darling, is it difficult to do much with only one arm?"

Helga internally groaned. She knew that Rhonda won't let it go until she gets an answer of some sort. She glanced over at Curly, who gave her a sympathetic smile. Maybe there was a way to get Rhonda off her back and live up her end of the deal with Curly.

"It's difficult at times, but I'm grateful that I at least have an arm. If it wasn't for Curly's medical experience, I may have died or lost my arm. He has done so much for me and has become a good friend. I don't know where any of us would be without him and his help."

"Is that right?" Rhonda asked Curly. Curly looked at Helga and mouthed 'thank you' to her. He turned his attention back to Rhonda and turned up the charm.

"It is, my dear," he said smoothly. "But I didn't do it for any fame. These people have become family to me, and I can't imagine my life without them."

Rhonda took the bait and was enchanted by his words. Helga chuckled to herself at the sight. Soon, there was a clinking of a glass.

"Ahem," Gerald coughed as he stood up. "If I could have everyone's attention, please. When I first had taken part of this whole ordeal, the last thing I expected was to meet anyone of importance. While I have grown to like everyone here, including Helga," Helga stuck out her tongue at him, "there is one in particular that has stolen my heart. I guess what I'm trying to say is Phoebe and I decided to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend."

The group hooted and hollered at the new couple. "About time!" Sid shouted. He raised his glass. "To Gerald and Phoebe!" Everyone cheered and had their drinks. It had been a long time coming for the two, and everyone was thrilled to know they finally decided to get together.

They spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing about their new freedom. They all soon grew tired and went to bed. Helga and Arnold stumbled upstairs and kissed each other goodnight. Helga went to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Phoebe said. Helga cracked the door open.

"Hey Pheebs. I just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship with Gerald."

"Thanks, Helga," Phoebe smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Of course I do. But when he proposes, I better be the first to know."

Phoebe blushed lightly. "Will do, but I expect the same when Arnold proposes to you."

"Deal. Night Pheebs."

"Night Helga."

Helga crawled into her bed, which was the most comfortable bed she's ever been in. She pulled the covers over her and slowly drifted into a deep slumber. She smiled knowing they were finally able to sleep without any problems.

"Mommy!"

Well, mostly everyone.


	18. Guilty Celebration

May 1943

"I'm home!" Helga yelled into the foyer of the manor. She took off her shoes and walked up the stars to her room. "Anyone here?"

"In the parlor, darling!" Rhonda replied. Helga changed her clothes into something comfortable and met up with Rhonda, Phoebe, and Lila in the parlor.

"Hey everyone," Helga said as she sat down.

"Hi, Helga," Lila greeted. "Did you have an oh so wonderful day in the city?"

"I'm just thrilled I got to walk around without worrying someone was following me or carrying illegal products. But I was passing by a radio store when I heard that Germany surrendered in North Africa several days ago!"

"Oh, Helga!" Phoebe squeaked. "That's wonderful news!"

"I'm sorry, but what does that actually mean?" Rhonda asked.

"It means that Germany lost their territories in Africa," explained Phoebe. "They're starting to lose power."

"That is ever so delightful," Lila cheered. "Hopefully this war can end soon and we can move on."

"I'm still in shock we've already been here for three months already," Helga admitted.

"I know what you mean," Phoebe agreed. "So much has happened in such a short time."

"My arm's healed, Arnold has a great job working at the shipyard," Helga listed.

"Sid and Gerald are doing well in the underground," Phoebe mentioned.

"Harold, Eugene, and Patty are flourishing at the synagogue," Lila included.

"And my darling Thad is going back to medical school," Rhonda sighed.

"I'm still in shock that the Karolinska Institutet accepted him for their program," Phoebe admitted.

"I'm still in shock that you gave Curly a chance," Helga chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rhonda defended. "He may be a bit unorthodox, but he has shown he is a caring person, and the fact he is committed to being a licensed doctor speaks volumes about him."

"I just had an oh so wonderful idea!" Lila exclaimed. "Why don't we celebrate the three months you all have been here? We can get dressed up and go out to a fancy dinner or something similar."

"I did pass by the opera house on my walk in the city," Helga recalled. "They are playing 'Carmen' this weekend."

"I love 'Carmen!'" Rhonda shrieked. "It's such a beautiful story. I remember seeing it when I was younger."

"We saw it when we were younger, too," Helga remembered. "That was before Hitler came to power so we were young. After that, it was all German operas."

"I never saw it," Lila admitted sheepishly. "What is it about?"

"It's about this Spanish gypsy named Carmen, and she has stolen the heart of a soldier named Don Jose," Phoebe explained. "She convinces him to join her and band of gypsies. And there is a bullfighter named Escamillo who also had his heart stolen by Carmen. I don't want to give away the ending, but it's a beautiful story."

"Oh wow," Lila gasped. "It sounds ever so exciting. I say we go see it."

Rhonda gasped. "We'll need to go shopping for dresses! When Patty comes back from the synagogue and Nadine from her illegal job we have to go. And I will get the tickets for the show. It shouldn't be too hard to get."

"What about the men?" Lila asked. "What are they going to wear?"

"Do any of them have tuxedos?" Helga and Phoebe shook their heads. "Honestly, how did you live without going anywhere?"

"It's not that hard when your life depends on it," Helga answered snarkily.

"Well, I believe there is a tailor nearby they can go to get what they need," Rhonda continued. Soon they heard footsteps coming from the foyer. "Someone's home. Let's go see who it is and tell them the good news."

* * *

"Are you sure this dress looks good?" Helga asked as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a grey, sleeveless floor length gown with a high neckline and sparkles all over the dress. It was the night of the opera and Helga was rethinking the dress she picked. "It's so shiny."

"You look amazing," Rhonda assured her, wearing a red ball gown with a fitted sheer lace top. "Arnold is going to want to eat you up."

"You do look beautiful, Helga," Phoebe agreed. The other girls agreed as well.

"Arnold is going to love it," Patty said.

"I hope so," said Helga. "He's been acting weird all day."

"What do you mean?" Nadine asked.

"Ever since he came back from the docks, he's seemed… distracted about something."

"Do you think something happened at work?" Lila asked.

"I don't know," Helga admitted, worried. "I tried to talk to him when he came back, but he wouldn't say anything. He just went straight to his room and didn't come back down until dinner."

"Personally, I wouldn't worry about it," Rhonda said. "He was probably tired or stressed from work. It just may have been a bad day."

"Maybe. It's just unlike him to not say anything. He always talks about his day."

"It just may be an off day for him," Phoebe said, looking at her friend. "He probably didn't want to worry you about it because of the opera tonight. He knows you're looking forward to it, and he didn't want to ruin it."

"It's not ruined, but if his intention is to not have me worry, it didn't work." Helga played with her dress.

"The best thing you can do right now is knock him dead," Rhonda said as she finished the final touches of her outfit. "Is everyone ready?" The rest of the girls nodded. "Then let's get downstairs. The doors will be opening soon and we do not want to be late."

The girls descended the staircase and met up with their respective dates. Sid decided to escort Nadine while Eugene escorted Lila, since everyone else was already paired up. The men, dressed in their fancy tuxedos, looked in awe and amazement of how beautiful their women looked.

"Rhonda, my pet, you take my breath away!"

"Blue is definitely your color, Phoebe. You look radiant."

"If you were a jelly doughnut, I would just eat you up."

"Gosh, Lila, you look incredible."

"Stunning, Nadine. Absolutely stunning."

Helga kept her eyes on Arnold to gauge his interest. She could see his face light up and she moved closer to him. He walked to the bottom of the staircase and extended his arm out to her. She placed her hand in his and he kissed it.

"You light up the room, and it is not because of the dress. Although it is gorgeous."

"Thank you, Arnold," Helga replied, blushing. _At least he seems okay now,_ she thought. He took her arm as he escorted her to the car.

* * *

"You were right," Lila confessed. "That was amazing!" The show had finished and the group decided to walk back home since it was a fifteen minute walk and the night was unusually warm.

"And the theater was magnificent!" Nadine said.

"It was so glamorous," Patty chimed in.

"And Carmen was such an amazing singer," Phoebe reflected.

"It was definitely one of the better performances I've seen," Sid said.

"I couldn't understand anything!" Harold whined. "There was no fighting until the end!"

"Well, here's what the bullfighter said when we first met him," Curly said. He then began dancing and singing around the group.

"I'm so fine, the girls know I'm divine;  
The thing is, I'm sublime — it's really true, you know;  
Check out my cuspidor! I'm what you're looking for;  
Rhonda, won't you join this guy and come to my bullfights?"

The group laughed at Curly's outburst as he continued.

"Bullfights and swordfights, rolling in manure;  
Blows to the head I can endure!  
Fighting bulls is all I want in life  
Plus I could use a wife!"

"How much did he have to drink?" Helga asked Rhonda.

"And several pairs of tights in shades of blue;  
Rhonda, please say, 'I Do!'"

Curly was down on one knee and holding Rhonda's hands, looking up at her. Everyone was laughing while Rhonda paled at his position.

"Are you being serious right now?" she asked.

"No, I'm playing," Curly chuckled as he got up and kissed her cheek. "We have plenty of time before that."

"Oh, thank goodness," Rhonda exhaled. "I'm nowhere near ready to get married."

"Neither am I," he said. "But when we both are, you better keep an eye out."

The group giggled as they continued their walk back.

"So, is that what the bullfighter really said?"

* * *

The next day, Helga was sitting in the library, now frustrated with Arnold. When they came home the night before, he gave her a small peck on the cheek and went straight to bed. His seclusion continued throughout the night and into the next day. He wouldn't say much at breakfast and then just kept to himself for the rest of the morning.

_Oh my love, what is it that occupies your mind that causes you to live like a hermit? Was it something at work? Was it something I did? Oh God, what if it _is_ something I did? I don't remember doing anything. What if he no longer loves me? My flaxen haired angel, don't tell me your love has waned like the moon. There is only one way to know._

Helga walked to Arnold's door and knocked. There was no response. She knocked harder. Again, no reply. She opened the door to find Arnold sitting by the windows, staring at the gardens below.

"Arnold?" Helga asked, looking for any response. When he didn't even flinch, she walked over and sat next to him. She stared out the window as well. The two stayed like that for several hours.

"The uprising in the Warsaw ghettos ended the other day," Arnold finally spoke, his gaze still upon the gardens. Helga looked at him in shock.

"That was going on for a while. What happened?" she asked.

"Tens of thousands Jews died from it," he reported. "The ghettos were liquidated. The Jews were sent to Treblinka."

"What type of camp is it?"

"Extermination."

Helga sighed and rubbed her eyes. "That is very unfortunate. God have mercy on them." Arnold didn't move, but his eyes started to water. "Is that why you've been so distant?"

"Sort of," he confessed. "I just feel… guilty."

"Why?" Helga asked.

"Because I know what they're going to suffer through. How is it fair that I'm out here safe while they will be slaughtered by the thousands? I get to live, and celebrate three months of living in a neutral country while they won't get to see outside the camp ever again."

He covered his face while his shoulders shook up and down. Helga rubbed his back. It made complete sense to her why he was feeling this way. "You're here because you're meant to be here," she attempted to explain. "There is a reason you were spared. And you know if Bob didn't work at Auschwitz, I never would have been able to get in and help you guys. You risked your life to save Patty, Harold, and Eugene, and that is a noble thing you did. I know you want to save everyone, and if it were possible, I would help you. But the reality is, we can't take on the whole Nazi party by ourselves. And I know we're not the only ones who hid people. There are tons of Poles who hid Jews in their houses. And Patty mentioned the other day that there are Danish families who took Jewish kids in and are hiding them right now. It's happening everywhere."

Arnold's shoulders shook less as he wiped the tears away.

"I think we're here for a reason," Helga continued. "I think we need to tell our stories."

Arnold looked at her through his blurry eyes. "Why ours? Why not someone else's?"

Helga thought for a moment. "Well, our story as a whole is unique. To go from living in Berlin to hiding, then to a concentration camp, then back to hiding, and finally escaping. We all risked our lives to do this, and somehow, we're all still here together. We're blessed, Arnold, and I think we need to cherish that blessing."

Arnold sniffled and wrapped around Helga. "You're my blessing. Ever since you came back into my life, you've done nothing but be there for me. I could never thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me, because I will continue to do it for as long as we live."

Arnold sighed. "Is it bad that I still feel guilty?"

"I don't think so," Helga answered honestly. "I think it's your way of showing you care about what's going on. I'd be more afraid if you didn't show you cared."

Arnold chuckled softly. "I guess there is only one thing we can do."

"What's that?" Helga asked.

"We get our story out to the world."

**A/N: 'What's Opera, Arnold?' is one of my most favorite episodes of all time from the series and I'm so glad I'm able to incorporate it into the story. As for Helga's look for the opera, this is the dress that inspired me: post/78535363363/lovelaceleopard-love-lace-leopard-3**


	19. All That Glitters Isn't Gold

July 1943

"Helga, I said I was sorry!" Arnold followed his fuming girlfriend throughout the house. Her hands balled into fists, she stormed down the corridors, trying to reach her room.

"That doesn't change what happened!" she shouted, refusing to look back. She reached her door and was about to turn it when Arnold pulled on her arm and spun her around. "Don't touch me!" She jerked her arm back.

Arnold retracted his hand. "Sorry," he said meekly, fumbling with his hands. "I know what I did was wrong, and I know that even a thousand apologies won't make up for it, but Helga, I'm willing to do what it takes. Trust me."

"Trust you?" she barely whispered. "Trust you?!" Helga's eyes bugged out from their sockets. Her boiling red face scrunched up and started to shake while her veins popped out against her skin. "You lied to me! And this wasn't some little lie like saying you remembered to picked up something from the market when you didn't. You lied about why you left!"

"Helga, I swear I didn't mean to," Arnold pleaded to her.

"What else?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" His face contorted into confusion.

"What else have you lied about? Did you ever really love me? Or was I just some convenience because of how I felt about you?"

"I told you how I felt about you before I even knew your feelings for me," he defended. "My love for you is real, and it always has been."

Helga stepped closer to Arnold. She grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him in until there was barely any space between them. Her eyes bore into his pupils. Arnold's breathing began to stagger.

"Did you even really kill Wolfgang?" she seethed through her teeth. "Or was it Sid or Curly and you're just taking credit for it?"

Arnold looked at her in horror. "What would I gain in lying about something like that?" he challenged Helga.

"Simple," Helga began, "to once again look like the hero when you're nothing but a coward." She pushed him away and ran into her room. Helga locked and then slid down the door. The vibrations from Arnold's persistent knocking reverberated through Helga's bones. She punched the door with the back of her fist to get him to stop, but he continued to bang on the other side of the door.

Frustrated, Helga stood up and went to the windows that were located on the other side of the room. The knocking echoed through the entire space. _Curse you Rhonda for having such spacious bedrooms!_ She looked out the window and saw a trellis directly below. _How have I never notice that? _She quietly opened her window, ignoring Arnold's calls from the door, and began to climb down.

Once she made it to the ground, Helga ran across the lawn to the furthest garden, which was a hedge maze. Rhonda's parents had a fascination with Henry VIII's maze at Hampton Court and were inspired to make their own mazes at each home. Helga had been in the maze many times and has successfully conquered it. This time, however, she was looking to get lost.

She walked through the entrance and began with the usual route. Right, right, left, right, left, left, left. The next turn was supposed to be another left, but this time she took the pathway to the right. Eventually, she wound up at a dead end with a bench. She sat down and curled up into a ball and began to sob. Never before had she felt so betrayed. Everything she knew now feels like a lie. Aside from Phoebe, Arnold was the only person Helga trusted completely. Now she wondered if anything he said was true.

* * *

Three weeks earlier

Harold came home after working at the synagogue. With the influx of Jewish people in Stockholm, Harold, Patty, and Eugene decided to create a support group. They helped immigrants find housing and work, and once a week they met up at the synagogue to talk to different groups about their journeys. Harold talked with the men, Patty with the women, and Eugene would watch the kids, keeping them entertained with swinging and dancing.

"Arnold, Helga. Just the two I was looking for," Harold said as he saw the two blondes sitting in the sunroom.

"Hey, Harold, what do you need?" Arnold asked.

"Not so much what I need, but rather something for you." Harold sat down next to them. "I spoke with our rabbi about having you two come in and talk about your heroic efforts of rescuing us, and he wants you to come to the synagogue to thank you for what you did."

"Wow, Pink Boy," Helga said, surprised by the whole situation. "I don't know what to say. We're both flattered, but I wouldn't say we're heroes."

"Madam Fortress Mommy, you are the ultimate hero," Harold disagreed. "You went against your father, got us out of Auschwitz, and almost lost your life to prevent the Nazis from knowing our escape to here. You have done so much for us, and the Jewish community would like to thank you two for showing everyone that not every Aryan German thinks that we're the devil."

"Harold's right, Helga," Arnold chimed in, wrapping his arm around Helga for comfort. "I think it's important that you are recognized for what you did."

"For what you both did," Harold corrected. Helga shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Will I have to give a speech?" Helga feared having to tell her story. She knows she will have to speak about it one day, but right now she felt more comfortable writing it down instead.

"Just a thank you to everyone. It doesn't need to be anything extravagant. I'll be doing most of the talking and it'll be about my story. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk about you first before Arnold that way you can speak first and get it out of the way."

Helga pondered the proposal Harold offered. It was a nice offer, and it was important for the Jews to know that not every German is the same. This was especially true for a daughter of a man who's in charge of mass killings of this race. Helga sighed in surrender.

"All right, Pink Boy. I'll do it."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Helga muttered as she messed with the hem of her dress. It was the morning Arnold and Helga were to go to the synagogue and meet Harold there since he had to help set up. The nerves started to get to Helga as they were making their way over.

"You'll be fine," Arnold assured her. He held onto her hand tightly, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Just remember this is more for them as a sign of hope. It's not really to stroke your ego."

Helga looked up at Arnold. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Helga responded sarcastically.

"I do my best," Arnold replied, smiling goofy at her.

"Not well enough, obviously," Helga smirked.

"Is that right?" Arnold questioned her challenge. He let go of her hand and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her chest and began to kiss her cheek repeatedly.

"Ahh!" Helga squealed. "Must you be this way?"

"Would you have me any other way?" Arnold whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek again.

"Not at all," she smiled.

They made it to the synagogue and met up with Harold. He led them to their seats, which were in the front. They met the rabbi before the congregation came in.

"Thank you to the both of you for coming. We are pleased to have both of you show there are good people from Germany."

"It's our pleasure," Arnold said. "We're happy to be here."

Soon the seats were filled and Helga began to feel the nerves once again. She can feel the eyes staring at her. Her gaze remained focused on the floor as Harold took the stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming. For those who don't know, my name is Harold Berman. I am originally from Berlin along with Patty Smith and Eugene Horowitz. We have had quite the journey getting to Stockholm that included stops in Paris, Krakow, and the concentration camp, Auschwitz."

Harold paused a moment while the crowd murmured at the last place mentioned. "I know that is a shock, and I'm sure you're all curious as to how we got out of there alive. Well, one of the main architects of that escape plan came from this beautiful lady to my left. Her name is Helga Pataki. We went to the same school when we were younger, and her father was a big supporter of the Nazi party. A little over a year ago, her father was transferred to work in Auschwitz. By that time, Eugene, Patty, and I were in Auschwitz, along with our friend, Arnold, who is also here with us today. Shortly after coming to Oswiecim, Helga toured Auschwitz and saw how we were leaving. She met up with Arnold, who was helping keep records of all the prisoners. He told her that we were there and she agreed to help. With the help of her best friend, some members of the black market, and a medical school dropout, they were able to get us out. We were able to hide out in Krakow for none months before we were discovered and had to flee. As we were making it to a safe house outside the city, Helga was caught by the Gestapo. She was sentenced to death for hiding us and refusing to tell where we were. Luckily, several members of our group rescued her, killing some of the Gestapo in the process. We all met up in Police, where we boarded a cargo ship bound to Stockholm. We chose here because Helga and her friend, Phoebe, have a friend from Wales who has a house here. I must say, if it wasn't for her, we may not be alive right now. She has seen the evil that is the Nazi regime, and risked her life and livelihood to save us on more than one occasion. So I ask that you help me welcome my personal hero, Helga Pataki!"

The crowd roared with applause, standing to their feet as Helga walked to Harold. She was blushing during the entire heartfelt speech about her, and she could feel tears starting to form. Harold hugged her tightly. "Thank you," Harold whispered. Helga hugged him back.

"You're welcome," she whispered back. They broke their embrace, and Helga faced the crowd. "Thank you, Harold, for those kind words. And thank you everyone for your warm welcome. I'm really happy to be here and see so many people who were able to escape before being sent to the camps. From what I saw of Auschwitz, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. There is cruel, and then there is heartless, and what they did was heartless. I'm so happy to have saved them in time, and if I had to go back, I would do the same thing. Not for the fame, but because it's the right thing to do. Thank you."

The crowd applauded once again as Helga took her seat. Arnold kissed her cheek. "You did great," he told her.

"Thanks," she whispered back as the crowd died down and Harold began to speak once again. "Thank you, Helga. And now for the guy who first saved us. Arnold also grew up with us in Berlin. When the Jews were removed from the schools, Arnold made sure to keep in touch with us and provide us with hope that things will get better. When Arnold received his draft papers, he knew it was time to get out of Germany, and he took the three of us with him."

Helga stopped listening after that. She couldn't comprehend what she just heard. _Arnold was drafted? Why didn't he tell me? He told me that he wanted to save them, not that he was skipping out on the draft… Oh, my God. He skipped out on the draft. Was that really why he left? Was the whole hiding Jews just a cover up? I cannot believe this…_

The longer Helga sat there, the angrier she became. She didn't realize the meeting was over until Arnold nudged her on the shoulder. "Helga? It's over. We can go home now."

Without a single word, Helga stood up and walked out of the synagogue. She walked briskly as Arnold tried to catch up.

"Helga, wait up!" he shouted as he finally reached her. "What's wrong? You were fine while we were there."

Helga stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight at him. "Were you drafted?" she asked bluntly. Arnold's face turned red as he uncomfortably shifted his weight.

"Yes," he answered.

"You were drafted and didn't tell me."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I don't know why I didn't tell you before, and it was wrong of me to not tell you."

"Just answer me this one thing." She walked up closer to him. "Was the main reason you left because you were drafted?"

Arnold's gaze moved towards the ground, which answered Helga's question. She shook her head in disgust. He lied to her. He kept something hidden from her, and that was the real reason he left Germany. It wasn't because he wanted to save lives; he only wanted to save _his _life.

"You coward," she whispered as she slapped him across the face and ran back to the house, with Arnold yelling after her.

She didn't look back.

* * *

Helga could feel some pressure on her arm. She opened her puffy eyes and rubbed them, not realizing she had fallen asleep. "Helga?" a soft voice spoke. Helga looked over to see her best friend standing there.

"Hey, Pheebs," she mumbled as she stood up and stretched. "What's up?"

"We've been looking all over for you. What happened?"

"Arnold didn't tell you?" Phoebe shook her head. "Of course he didn't." Helga went on to tell Phoebe Arnold's secret. When she finished, Phoebe was aghast.

"I can't believe he would do that," Phoebe said. "It's so unlike him."

"Tell me about it." Helga said from her seat on the ground. "I don't know what I'm going to do about this."

"Do you still love him?" Phoebe asked.

Reluctantly, Helga nodded. "Despite everything, I still do. But he lied, Phoebe. And this isn't a small thing."

Phoebe adjusted her glasses. "I don't know what I would do if I were in that position, but I think you two need some space. I think some time apart will help to clear your minds and then you can talk about this."

"I think you're right, Pheebs," she sighed. "I need some time to think because right now, there's no way I would be able to forgive him. And I don't know if I will ever."

**A/N: I know this was so mean, especially after their special moment last chapter, but I felt it was important to show that Arnold isn't perfect and he and Helga don't have a perfect relationship. I'm not going to give away the ending of what happens between them, but I will say that they are only on a break right now. They are not broken up.**


	20. Unexpected Surprises

Getting space from someone who lives in the same house proved to be a bit difficult for Helga. She intentionally changed her normal routine the next day so she would not have to see him. Apparently, Arnold had the same idea, and they bumped into each other on their way to the bathroom in the morning. Arnold gave her the apologetic look, but didn't say anything to her. He didn't know what else to say to her that he hasn't said already. Helga avoided his stare and head back to room and wait for him to finish. The next day, Helga cracked her door open and waited to see him exit the shower before leaving the room.

During the day, Arnold went to work while Helga roamed the manor freely. Once he got home, she avoided Arnold at all costs. If she saw him in a room, she darted back to the direction from which she came. Whenever they were both in the hallway, she would quickly hide behind a column until he passed by. On days he didn't work, Helga would go into the city or the gardens for several hours. The only time she was forced to see him was dinner, and she would sit as far away from him as possible. Helga asked if she could eat in her room, but Rhonda refused, for it "threw off the balance of the table." So instead of taking her usual seat next to him, she sat on the opposite side and refused to look in his direction.

If the group was hanging out together in the evenings, either Helga or Arnold or both would complain of a headache and retire to their room for the night. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out?" someone would ask them after hearing the pathetic excuse. They all knew the story, and all tried to remain neutral for the sake of the entire household. The last thing they wanted was to be divided. They understood that they both needed time, but that didn't mean that they liked when one of the blondes had fake being sick just to avoid being around the other.

"Yeah, my head hurts. Sorry," one of the blondes would say before barricading themselves in their room for the remainder of the night. And that's how it went for three weeks. Most of the housemates were sympathetic to the situation and tried to accommodate for their friends. The girls would talk to Helga and try to convince her to talk to Arnold.

"But you two are perfect for each other!"

"You know you love him."

"He made a mistake. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

When their words fell on deaf ears, Curly stepped in and attempted to get through to his friend. "He saved your life! He risked his life to save you."

"And I saved his life before. I don't owe him anything," Helga rebutted. "And now, he doesn't owe me."

"It's not about owing anyone anything. It's about being there for each other through good and bad."

"You talk as if we're married," Helga snorted. "And we're not. Besides, you're forgetting that he lied to me. He kept something huge from me, and made himself look like this big hero when that was not the case."

Curly sighed in defeat. Helga's stubbornness was running deep, and it was proving difficult to maneuver. When Curly was unable to get the job done, the girls decided to avoid the subject of Arnold whenever Helga was around.

One evening, Helga excused herself from the group and went to her room. Arnold hung his head low as she left. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her, but Phoebe convinced him to stay away and let her come to him. And so he stayed in his seat, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. Someone saw the hurt and pain in Arnold's eyes, and decided this has gone far enough.

Helga had situated herself on her bed, wrapped around one of her pillows when she heard a pounding on her door. She looked over to the door in confusion. No one had ever pounded on her door like that since Big Bob. "Um, come in?" Helga said in confusion. She was even more confused when she saw who entered the room. "Geraldo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you off your ass and go forgive Arnold," he stated while standing at the side of her bed, his arms crossed over his chest. "And then apologize to him for putting him through all this torture."

"Excuse me?" Helga asked as he sat up on the bed.

"You heard me. Now, I'm not going to be like the girls and coddle you about this fight. I'm going to be straight up with you. Get over your Pataki pride and forgive him. Did he mess up? Absolutely. But you are no better than he is."

"I never claimed to be," Helga defended, clutching her pillow.

"Your actions speak otherwise."

Helga scoffed. "He lied to me about being drafted."

"What did you want him to do? Stay and fight?"

"Of course not!" Helga shouted. "That is the last thing I want him to do! But after getting them from Auschwitz, he had plenty of time to tell me he was drafted. But he didn't. And I probably wouldn't have known about it if Harold didn't open his big mouth."

"So, you're upset that he didn't tell you about the draft and you found out from someone else?" Gerald summarized the situation.

"That's almost everything," Helga continued. "He also neglected to mention that the draft was the primary reason he left Germany. It wasn't because he was trying to save the others from what might happen. He decided to leave first and then thought to take them along with him."

"You're seriously pissed about his intentions?" Gerald asked, his mouth agape.

"Uh, yeah," Helga answered. "What part are you not understanding?"

Gerald busted out laughing, falling to one knee. He placed one hand on the bed to steady. Frustrated, Helga got up from the bed and towered over Gerald.

"What the hell is so funny?" she demanded to know. Gerald looked up and pointed to her, unable to breathe due to laughing so hard. Helga just stared at him, utterly confused about his bizarre hysterics.

Once Gerald was able to catch his breath, he stood up and faced the perplexed blonde. "I'm sorry," he said, still gasping for air, "but you are one of the most hypocritical people I have ever met."

Helga's face contorted into even more confusion. "I-I beg your p-pardon?" she stuttered.

Gerald pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace the floor. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I recall that a certain someone was not interested in helping people escape from Auschwitz. Do you remember that?" Helga eyed Gerald, wondering where he was going with this. Gerald took her silence as a sign to continue. "This person was so dead set on not taking part in the escape plan, but she saw someone who she cares about deeply imprisoned in Auschwitz, her mind all of a sudden changed."

Helga crossed her arms. "What's your point, Geraldo?"

Gerald walked back to Helga and placed his hands on her shoulders. "My point is your intentions of joining the escape plan were not primarily for Harold, Eugene, or even Patty. You joined because Arnold was there. Let me ask you this: if he wasn't there, would you still have participated in getting them out?"

Helga sat back on the bed. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure of what she would have done. It probably would have taken more persuasion to get her on board with the whole situation. Hell, it took some begging just for her to go there, and that was when she didn't know where he was.

"I don't think I would have been as willing," she admitted shamefully. "It was the first time I saw him in almost three years, and he looked so frail. Everyone there did. It wouldn't take much effort to snap them in half. That place still haunts me. Seeing him like that haunts me."

Gerald sat beside her on the bed. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Helga looked at him. "I love him. I have ever since we were little. He was the one of the few people who have shown me kindness before being part of this group."

"Do you really want to risk everything you two have gone through over a detail that now doesn't even matter?" Gerald asked outright.

Helga sighed and curled up. "I don't know if I can trust him. If he didn't tell me about this, what else could he have lied about?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "What could he possibly lie about? The guy's crazy about you!"

"Well…" she started as she played with her hands, avoiding Gerald's face, "there's something he said he did, but I'm unsure if he really did it."

Now it was Gerald's turn to be confused. "What thing are you talking about?" Helga gave him a look, and soon he realized what she was talking about, he face palmed. "Are you kidding me? You seriously doubt he killed Wolfgang?"

"It's not like him to kill," she explained, rubbing her head. "He hates guns; he's a pacifist. Yes, he was a good shot in school, but that was the one thing he absolutely hated it."

"Do you think that may be the reason why he left Germany in the first place? So he didn't have to fight?"

"I wouldn't know, because apparently I'm not important enough to him to tell me!" she retaliated, waving her arms around.

Gerald shook his head. "You have no idea how crazy he is about you. He wanted to go after you as soon as you were knocked out. Sid was the one who stopped him because it would have landed him in jail, too. But he was onboard going back for you and he tried to find a way to get you out in one piece. Wolfgang was the last guard alive, and Arnold shot him right in the head. According to Sid, Wolfgang said to Arnold, 'You're the weird-headed freak who Helga loves.' And Arnold replied, 'Damn straight, and this is for her.'"

Helga curled up tighter and avoided Gerald's eyes. Slowly her anger was fading away, but she wasn't ready to admit it.

"He's scared to death of losing you," Gerald mentioned. "He has been ever since that night. And pushing him away hasn't helped. Now for some strange reason, you two seem to work together very well. But if you keep him away for too long, he's not keep waiting. He will go away because he will think that is what you want. So if you still want him, you're going to have to accept the fact he didn't tell you about his draft, that he was trying to save himself, but still had the heart to save others instead of going by himself, and he is sorry for all of it. Understand that there will be times that you two are going to hurt each other. You need communicate with him, not yell and then ignore, because that's not going to solve anything. But if your pride means more to you, then by all means, don't talk to him." Gerald stood up and went to the door. Before he left, he looked back at Helga. "Don't let your fear of getting hurt hinder you from being happy, or else you're going to be alone and bitter for the rest of your life."

As Gerald left her room, Helga lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to take in everything that just happened. She hated to admit that Gerald was right because she personally couldn't stand him. Then again, he was the only one who was direct with her about how she was acting. _Curse you, Geraldo! You just had to be the voice of reason. _She pulled out her locket to see his current picture staring back at her._ I really made this worse, didn't I my love? I couldn't be reasonable and listen to what you had to say before exploding. Oh, I am such a basket case!_

A knock came from the door. Helga hid her locket and looked over. "Come in," she called out. When the knob didn't turn, she went to the door and opened it. "I said, come-" Her sentence stopped short at the realization she was talking to no one. She looked down both ends of the hallway. _Am I losing it?_ She then looked down to see a vase filled with a variety of pink flowers, including roses, tulips, and lilies. Beside it was an envelope with her name scripted on it. She picked up both objects and closed the door. She placed the flowers on her nightstand and sat in a chair to open the envelope. Helga began to read its contents.

_Helga,  
__Words cannot express how sorry I am for not telling you about the draft. It was a stupid thing for me to do, and I cannot explain why I didn't tell you in the first place. I mean, I didn't tell you when I first left to protect you. I didn't want anyone to come after you. That part was true. When I was getting ready to leave, I met with Harold and told him about the situation. At that moment, I decided to ask them to come with me so they could be safe as well. Everything else that happened is true, with only one exception. When we were sent to Auschwitz, I was also charged with skipping the draft. They gave me the choice of either fighting or Auschwitz, and you know what I picked.  
__But none of that matters. What matters is the fact I hurt you and betrayed your trust. I don't know what I can do to regain it, but know that I'm willing to do what it takes. It kills me that you won't speak to me, but what kills me even more is the hurt in your eyes. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and if you are without me, then I will step aside.  
__All I want to say now is I love you. You mean more to me than life itself, and it has been that way for years. I meant it when I said you were my blessing. You gave me my life back, and I could not thank you enough for that. You will always be in my heart, Helga, and no one else can replace you.  
__All my love and apologies,  
__Arnold_

Helga folded the letter back up and took a deep breath. She stood up, changed into her pajamas, and left her room. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flapping frantically as she walked down the hallway. Before she knew it, she was outside the door she was looking for. She softly knocked on it, debating whether to stay or bolt. The door opened to reveal Arnold's face. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles underneath. But it was his smile that she really noticed. It was soft, as if he was relieved to see her.

"I guess you got my gift and letter?" he asked her.

Helga nodded. "Can I come in?"

Arnold moved out of the way as Helga slid passed the door and shut it behind them.


	21. Tale of the Rhineland

**A/N: There's a lot that will be going on in this chapter with many ups and downs, so you've been warned. Also from now on, there will be a lot more time jumps than before.**

**This chapter does go into a part of Nazi Germany that is not often talked about, but it did happen, and I felt it important to be mentioned. As always, I hope you all enjoy!**

This wasn't the first time Helga woke up in Arnold's bed. She had grown so accustomed to it in Krakow that now she felt awkward going back to her bed after comforting Harold from one of his nightmares. But this was the first time she woke up in his bed with him still in it. As she peeked behind her eyelids, she noticed the different hue of blonde hair next to her.

She didn't mean to stay all night. Her intentions were to apologize for avoiding him for so long and not taking the time to listen to his side of the story, which she did. He forgave her as she forgave him, and they spent the whole night talking about him being drafted.

Arnold explained how scared he was when he received the letter. It was immediately after his grandparents died when he got his orders, and his mind wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with it. The only thing he could think of was to flee. He wanted to tell Helga, but he knew that he would be risking her life, so he remained mum about his predicament. But he had to tell someone. It was eating him up inside to not tell anyone. That was when he decided to tell Harold. When Arnold mentioned his plan, he asked Harold if he wanted to come with him as well. Harold agreed, but only if Patty and Eugene could come as well. Arnold agreed, and the next day, they fled to Paris. Shortly after, both blondes ended up falling asleep.

Helga rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed, causing Arnold to stir and wake his eyes.

"Good morning," Helga said, stretching her arms.

"Morning," Arnold replied. He sat up and kissed Helga tenderly on the cheek. "I guess you slept over?"

"No, I just woke up extra early to come here and try to scare you when you woke up," she replied sarcastically, flexing her fingers to look like claws. "Grr."

She playfully swiped at Arnold, who clutched his heart. "Oh! You got me!" he moaned dramatically and fell lopsided on the bed, pretending to be dead. Helga couldn't help but laugh.

"We are so weird," Helga chuckled. Arnold laughed as well and sat back up. He pulled Helga into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But I wouldn't trade it for anything else," he replied, placing her hair behind her ear and kissing her shoulder.

Helga looked at him and smiled sadly. "I know we are in a better place now, but it's still difficult for me to trust you," she confessed somberly.

Arnold sighed. "I know I screwed up," he said, rubbing her back. "And again, I'm sorry for that. But I know apologizing isn't going to fix it. I'm willing to do what it takes."

"I know you are," Helga said, turning her head away from him. "It's going to take time to rebuild that trust."

Arnold lowered his head and nodded. "I understand."

Helga looked to see his melancholy expression. It broke her heart seeing him so distraught, but she couldn't change how she felt about the whole situation.

"I still love you, though," she whispered to him and kissed his cheek. He lifted his head and kissed her nose.

"I still love you, too," he replied, holding her tight. Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and buried her face in the crook of it. "I promise I'm going to make it better somehow."

Over the next few months, Arnold did all he could to earn Helga's trust back. He continued to give her flowers once a week. When he came home from work, he would talk about his day, telling Helga every single detail. Some of those details Helga didn't wish to know, but she appreciated his effort. She was excited, however, to find out the Swedish government refused Germany their railways to transport troops and war materials.

Arnold also made sure not to take up all of her time. When she wanted to spend time with other people, he graciously stepped aside and let her enjoy herself. The group saw the changes between Arnold and Helga and did all they could to get the two blondes back to where they were before the fight.

One week in September Helga had fallen ill, and Arnold acted as her nurse. He brought her soup and fed it to her. He read her books and told her about the current events. There was one in particular that piqued Helga's interest.

"So they're all evacuating Berlin?" Helga asked hoarsely, then coughing.

"Not everyone," Arnold said, handing her his handkerchief. "Just the civilians. Government and military will still be there."

"This is incredible," Helga coughed into the handkerchief. "Are things in the war really changing that much that they feel the need to evacuate the city?"

"Well, the Allies are starting to make their way to Italy," Arnold explained. "According to Sid, Italy dropped out of the war."

Helga just stared at Arnold, unsure if she had just hallucinated what Arnold said. "Are you serious?" Helga asked.

"I don't know if it's true," Arnold raised his hands up. "I'm just telling you what Sid told me." Helga leaned her head back in shock. An important ally to Germany is now out of the war, and this could crumble their hold on Europe.

"What happened to Mussolini?" Helga asked.

"The last thing Sid heard was he's in hiding. There's also a rumor going on that he was picked up by the SS."

"Of course Hitler wouldn't leave him behind," Helga muttered under her breath. "I remember when Mussolini came to Berlin and the two of them were practically joined at the hip."

"Hey, take it easy now," Arnold ordered. He massaged her scalp. "Getting worked up about this isn't going to help you get better."

"Yes, Mom," she joked. She placed her hand over his free one and looked at him lovingly. "Thank you for everything."

Arnold smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know I would do anything for you."

"I know, and I appreciate it," Helga cracked out.

"Shh," Arnold hushed his companion. "Don't talk anymore."

"But-"

"No buts," Arnold insisted. "You should be getting some rest. The medicine should be kicking in soon." He began tucking Helga even more into bed. Helga, finding herself getting drowsy and about to pass out, placed her hand over his mouth.

"I trust you completely again, Football Head," she croaked as her eyes began to droop.

Arnold lowered her hand and smiled. "Are you sure that's not the fever that's talking?" he joked.

"Shut up," she slurred as she fell asleep.

* * *

October 1943

Harold, Patty, and Eugene grew busy at the synagogue. Hitler had just issued orders for the evacuation of Danish Jews to the camps, and almost all of them fled to Sweden. A large group ended up relocating in Stockholm, and the trio was finding it difficult to help all of them. As a result, the rest of the house pitched in at the temple to help with the influx of members. Arnold was able to get some of them jobs in shipping. Sid, Gerald, and Nadine was able to get them some food from the market as a startup while the men in the family searched for jobs. Curly referred them to the best doctors in town, and the rest of the girls would find homes for the new families and help move them in.

One night, the group was relaxing in the lounge. It had been a hectic day, but several pieces of news had them in the mood to celebrate.

"I don't know what to be more thrilled about: the fact that Italy is now at war with Germany, or that you two are engaged," Sid admitted while pouring drinks for everyone. Gerald had gotten a head start and was already on his third.

"Definitely the engagement," Rhonda squealed as she was handed a drink. "I get to help with the wedding!"

Phoebe took a small sip. "I'm sure they're going to want to keep it traditional, Rhonda. And Gerald, please don't drink too much."

"But I still want to help! This is my specialty."

"I have to admit," Nadine said, "this is very sudden. I wasn't expecting it."

"Neither was I," Helga admitted, taking a drink. "It just came out of nowhere."

"I think it's sweet," Curly butted in. "And all that matter is that they're happy."

"I'll drink to that," Arnold agreed. "So when's the wedding going to be?"

Harold and Patty looked at each other and blushed at the responses from their friends. Although they only maintained a friendship this entire time, they felt that their love for one another and their connection was so strong that they decided to get married.

"Not until the spring," Patty answered. "I don't wasn't to get married when it's cold and snowing."

"This is ever so exciting!" Lila said in her overly sweet voice. "Our first marriage in the group!"

Eugene raised his glass. "To Harold and Patty on their engagement. May they find happiness together."

"Cheers!" The group clinked their glasses and drank to the happy couple.

"And here's to hoping you have tons of babies," Gerald piped in, slurring his words. "Because everyone knows that a Rhineland bastard can't."

The Germans and half-Japanese girl in the group were about to drink again before that last comment made them stop halfway. They looked at each other in discomfort at that one certain phrase.

"Um, Gerald?" Helga was the first one to speak. "What exactly do you mean by Rhineland bastard?"

"I meant what I said," Gerald stumbled over his words. "Or I said what I meant. Either way, I, Gerald Johanssen, am a Rhineland bastard."

Those who knew what it meant dropped down into nearby seats. It certainly wasn't what they were expecting.

"I'm sorry, but is a Rhineland bastard?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm ever so certain I have never heard of that before," Lila mentioned.

"Let me tell you," Gerald said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards. "Back during the Great War, many German Aryan women got married to African soldiers in the French colonies in the Rhineland. Two of these people just so happened to be my parents."

"Wait, so you're mixed?" asked Sid.

"Exactly," Gerald replied, pointing his index to Sid.

"I've worked with you for years and you never told me that," Sid crossed his arms, obviously offended.

"It's not something I brag about," he explained. "But continuing with my story, my parents had three kids. I had an older brother named Jamie-O and a little sister names Timberly. We lived in Africa until I was seven. It would be another four years before Hitler would rise to power. My family lived in Hamburg. It was difficult. Not a lot of people were thrilled to have us there. Soon enough, my siblings and I were called Rhineland bastards, as were every mixed child living in Germany."

"Was it really like that?" Rhonda asked the others in the room.

None of the Germans said anything, but merely nodded. They all remembered when they heard those laws mentioned about the other minority in Germany, but none really thought much about it.

"When Hitler took over, he made it difficult for us to live," Gerald continued. "In 1935, the Nuremberg Laws prohibited any mixed people from marrying at all, and considered my parent's marriage illegal."

"That's oh so terrible!" Lila said, clutching the arms of her chair.

"That's not the worst of it. Six years ago, the Nazis assholes decided to take… precautions to prevent any mixed children from procreating."

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"They gathered all the Rhineland bastards who were under eighteen and told us they had to do a 'procedure.' Jamie-O was already over the age, but Timberly and I had to go. The Nazis would take us into this room with a surgical table in it. They made us strip down and lie on the table. They didn't give us any anesthetic, so I felt when they started cutting into me. They had me strapped down so I couldn't move. I can still feel the pain of the knife slicing into my skin."

"Where did they cut you?" Sid asked.

Gerald didn't say. He just merely looked down at his body, right between his legs. Rhonda, Nadine, Patty and Lila blushed. Helga hid her head in her hands. Once the men realized what he meant, a stunned expression appeared across their faces and crossed their legs. Phoebe remained expressionless.

"Phoebe, did you know about this?" Sid asked, seeing that she didn't react to this news. "Did you know that he was… was…"

"Sterilized against his free will?" Phoebe finished. Sid nodded. "Yes, I did. He told me while we were still in Krakow. It was a few weeks before we left for Stockholm."

"This is unbelievable," Harold said.

"What happened afterwards?" Eugene asked.

"They finished up and sent me on my way. Others weren't so lucky. Some didn't make it out. It was later said some were killed while others were kept for medical experiments. Both Timberly and I were able to get out, but by the time we got back to our house, our parents and Jamie-O were gone. We didn't know where they went, but we knew we had to get out of Germany."

"Where did you go?" Lila asked.

"We were headed for Warsaw," answered Gerald. "On the way, we were stopped by the Gestapo. We weren't doing anything, but they attacked us. I tried to fight them off, but the sons of bitches held me down. A few went for Timberly. They forced her down to the ground. They began to pull her dress up and-"

He scrunched his face up held his hand over his mouth. The group could see the tears slide down his cheeks. Some cried along with him, while others just gazed at him in horror.

"Right there?" Rhonda gasped, bring part of the latter group.

"Right there," Gerald parroted, his voice choking on the words. "Right in front of me, those sick bastards. When they finished, they called her a whore, and… shot her in her head."

Gerald rested his head on the back of the chair and sobbed. Phoebe immediately rushed over to him and held him close. He wrapped around Phoebe and sobbed into chest. The others couldn't begin to fathom what he just said. Helga felt sick to her stomach. She remembered when Patty told them about her rape and how disgusting it was. But she couldn't imagine how it would be to watch someone's sister be raped and then murdered without hesitation.

"He was arrested for one year after that," Phoebe continued the story. "When he was released, he fled to Poland. He was able to find some work, but lost it when the Nazis invaded. He couldn't find any other work until he met Sid, who introduced him to the underground." She motioned to Sid.

"He started out at the market with me," Sid mentioned. "Then we found out his true talent was finding out information. He said he knew a guy called Fuzzy Slippers who knew people all over Europe."

"Gerald met him after getting out of prison," Phoebe explained. "Fuzzy Slippers said if Gerald ever needed help, to call him and he can set him up in information. He gave Gerald his phone number and left."

"When I called him," Gerald said, managing to compose himself to continue on, 'it turned out he was also part of the underground."

"I knew about Fuzzy Slippers as well," Sid said. "I never met him, though."

"He said he needed some more help in the Krakow/Oswiecim area, so I agreed. And I've been doing that ever since. That is, ever since we left. And that's the story of the Rhineland bastard." Gerald took another swig of his drink before leaving the room while the rest sat there in shock.


	22. Group Therapy

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I was drained from writing the last chapter and needed some time before writing this one.**

Silence.

That was the only sound that could be heard after Gerald left. Everyone was too stunned to even move, let alone say anything. What could they say about the horrors they just heard? How could anyone begin to move on knowing this happened to their friend?

Phoebe was the first to stir, causing everyone to jump from the sudden movement. "Um," she said meekly, "I'm going to check on Gerald." Her movements rigid, she left the room. The remaining mannequins slowly came back to life and started to look at one another. One by one everyone quietly left back to their rooms, with some taking another drink before leaving. The only two people to remain were Arnold and Helga.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and lifted her up. Without a single word uttered between them, they went upstairs to her room. Arnold had gotten her situated in bed. He was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and pleaded with her eyes for him to stay. Arnold crawled into bed with her hand held Helga tightly. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. But that wasn't enough to calm her nerves.

"How could anyone go through so much at such a young age?" Helga asked quietly.

"I don't know," Arnold replied, playing with her hair. "I don't know how anyone at any age can go through that, let alone Gerald. Or Patty. Or you."

"Or me?" Helga questioned. "How is what I went through anywhere near what Patty or Gerald experienced?"

"You were beaten and almost killed, Helga," Arnold explained. "You had to hear people being killed in the gas chambers at Auschwitz. That would traumatize anyone."

Helga sighed. "This is just too much. So much death. So much suffering."

"I know it is, but that's behind us now. What matters is we're alive right now, and we have each other." He kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep."

_It's true we have each other, _Helga thought._ But at what expense?_

Helga woke to find herself in a dark room. She felt around to find all the windows were boarded up. Her hand grazed over a door handle. She jiggled it fiercely, but it wouldn't open. She knocked on the door, screaming for help, but all she can hear was muffled laughter on the other side. No one came to help. A dim light turned on overhead. Helga looked up and screamed at the sight above her. Multiple shower heads.

"Not again," she whimpered. She fell to the ground, shutting her eyes. _It's only a dream. You're going to wake up and this will be all gone._

Helga opened her eyes, but what she saw wasn't what she expected. She was still in the room, but she was no longer alone. There were prisoners, wearing striped pajamas with a yellow triangle over their left breast. Their heads were shaven and their bones protruded out of their skin. She also saw some people who had darker skin. The Rhineland bastards. Their clothes were torn and their faces bloodied.

The crowd parted ways as someone walked up to Helga. It was a little girl whose face Helga couldn't see properly. She had blonde hair and wore a blue jacket with a Star of David on it. She couldn't be more than ten years of age. She carried something black in her hands. As the little girl got closer, Helga could see she was holding a small pair of shoes. Helga clasped her hand over her mouth from seeing the shoes. Her eyes then moved to the little girl's face. In the center of the girl's head was a bullet hole with blood and pieces of bone and brains dripping out. The girl pointed at Helga and gave her the shoes. The rest of the crowd started to move in closer to Helga. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the showers released the poisonous fumes.

Helga's eyes shot wide open as she gasped for air. Cold sweat dripped from her head, drenching the blue fabric beneath her. She looked up to find Arnold, still sleeping peacefully. Helga sighed in relief. _It was only a dream, _she told herself. _You're safe._

She tried to fall back asleep, but her attempts remained futile. She didn't want to wake him from his peaceful slumber. Carefully, she climbed out of bed and left the room. As she walked downstairs, Helga see a glow coming from the lounge. She entered to see Eugene sitting in a chair, drinking.

"What are you doing up?" Helga asked as she sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered. He took a sip. "Want some?" Helga nodded and Eugene prepared a drink for her. "Why are you up?" he asked, handing her the drink.

"Nightmare," Helga stated, taking a sip. She delved into her haunting dream, giving every last gory detail. "When that little girl pointed at me, it felt as if she was blaming everything that happened to them on me." Helga chugged the remaining alcohol and poured another drink.

"You know it isn't, right?" Eugene assured, also refreshing his drink. "No one blames you for what happened."

"But can you blame me for once believing what the Nazis did was for the best?" Helga asked, her eyes focused on her glass.

"Did you always believe it?"

"No. It was only after Hitler took power. It was all over the house. Big Bob could only talk about non-Aryans are the blame for everything wrong with Germany."

"Then we're not to blame," a voice said from outside. Eugene and Helga turned to see Arnold walking in. "I was wondering where you went. You kind of left your mark on me." He motioned to his sweat stained shirt.

"I had a nightmare," Helga said. "I didn't want to wake you so I came down here. Eugene was already here so we just started talking."

"Was it about the shoes in the gas chamber again?" Arnold sat down with a drink of his own.

"Basically," Helga replied.

"I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep." Curly walked inside and joined the rest. "As a soon to be medical professional, I prescribe no more Gerald tales before bed."

"Hear, hear," Arnold cheered before taking a drink.

"What are we cheering about?" Sid asked as he came in.

"You, too?" Eugene asked. Sid nodded. "Join in."

"Should we be expecting anyone else to come?" Sid asked.

"Give it time," Helga said, looking at the clock and pouring more drinks. "Harold will be up soon."

Sure enough, Harold came down, along with Patty and Nadine. They all settled down and drowned into their alcoholic beverages.

"Who was the first one down?" Nadine asked.

"I was," Eugene admitted.

"Speaking of which," Helga said, swirling her drink, "you never told me why you were up in the first place, Eugene."

"Well, I guess like everyone, Gerald's story. It just made me think about things."

"Like what?" Sid asked.

"Like how when we were living in Berlin, we could barely get food on the table because we lost business. All because we're Jews."

"He's right," Harold said. "I had a good job working at the butcher shop until SS burned it to a crisp."

"I was part of the theater group," Eugene mentioned. "It got lonely at home so I went there for some company. Then SS commandeered and made it a German theater. No Jews allowed."

"We lost everything," Patty chimed in. "My house was burned to the ground because my parents fought back. Gestapo took them away. I never saw them again. If Harold hadn't taken me in, I don't know where I would have ended up."

"Patty, I had no idea," Arnold said, patting her hand.

"I didn't want to tell anyone. Just talking about my… rape was hard enough. It still is." Patty chugged a glass and stared at it. "Although this helps a bit."

"What's going on down here?" Phoebe mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Group therapy," Helga said. "Sit down and have a drink."

"Sitting and drinking," Phoebe repeated.

"How are you doing with all of this, Phoebe?" Sid asked.

"I feel bad for Gerald more than anything. This has always been a difficult subject for him. So I would have to say that I'm proud that he finally got it off his chest."

"That's great and everything," Sid began, "but how do _you_ feel about it all?"

"Well," Phoebe fumbled with her drink, "it is disheartening knowing that I can't have kids with the man I love. And it hurts knowing that I can't be with either of my parents because of this stupid war. I hate that my parents couldn't make their marriage work and they decided to live on opposite sides of the world of each other so they don't have to deal with one another. I'm just sick of it!" Phoebe slammed her glass onto the table, breaking it.

"Oh Pheebs," Helga said as she rushed to help her friend. "Are you okay?"

Phoebe looked at the hand that once possessed the glass now covered in blood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Here, let's get you cleaned up," Nadine offered, taking the wounded girl to the kitchen. Helga picked up the shards of glass and threw them away.

"Well, this has been a fun night," Helga chuckled drunkenly as she sat back down. "And we haven't gone through everyone's reason why everyone's awake."

"Who hasn't gone?" Harold inquired, refilling his drink.

"Nadine hasn't," Eugene blabbed. "Nor Sid, Curly, and Arnold."

"Wait, what about Madam Fortress Mommy?" Harold whined, pointing towards Helga.

"Get your finger out of my face, Pink Boy," Helga growled, slapping it away. "Plus, I' be already shared before you got down here."

"I want to know!"

"All right!" Helga yelled. "Would you stop whining? Criminy." For the third time, Helga went into detail about the recurring nightmare she's had ever since visiting Auschwitz, and the addition to it a few hours ago.

"Wow," Harold gasped. "That's disturbing."

"You don't say," Helga muttered sarcastically.

"Well then," Patty slurred. "Who wants to go next? We can wait for the others to wake up so they don't miss anything."

The group looked around to see who will be the next person to share. Phoebe and Nadine then entered the room again, now accompanied by Gerald.

"I see we're having a drunken late night family meeting," Gerald observed. "Where are Rhonda and Lila?"

"Still sleeping," Eugene said. "I honestly have no idea how they could be sleeping after your story."

"You're all up because of what I told you guys?" Gerald asked.

"Afraid so, Geraldo," Helga bluntly stated. "Your little tale had us thinking about what has happened to us or thoughts in general about this entire ordeal. And now, either Curly, Nadine, Sid, or Football Head over here has to spill their guts."

"What about everyone else?" Gerald asked.

"Criminy, I am not saying it again!" Helga covered her face with her hands. Patty gave a synopsis to Gerald on what he missed before he woke up.

"Well, damn," he spoke. "This has been quite the night."

"And it's about to get more interesting," Curly implied. "I've always been eccentric. Even when I was a kid. My father was a doctor under the reign of Hitler. He specialized in sterilizations, especially those Aryans that weren't deemed 'whole.' My craziness was considered crippling and according to law, I should have been sterilized as well. My father couldn't do it. Instead, he sent me to school in France. And I've been there until I was kicked out of medical school. I tried going back to my parents, but they acted like I never existed. They wouldn't acknowledge me. And so I've moved to Poland, met Sid and Gerald on several occasions, and been on my own until I got the call to come help with the escape."

"That's horrible," Phoebe said, drinking.

"Why did your parents refuse to acknowledge you?" Helga asked.

"I don't know," Curly shrugged. "I guess they were ashamed of me and what I am. Or they were trying to save my life."

"I'd go with the latter," Arnold said. "At least have the hope they loved you enough to not mutilate you when you were a kid."

"That's what I keep telling myself," Curly said sullenly. "Hopefully, one day I'll be able to believe it."

The group sat silent for a moment, taking in what they had just heard. Nadine coughed.

"I guess I'll go next," Nadine volunteered. "I knew Rhonda and Lila from school. We all went together. When the war came, my father immediately enlisted in the British army. I was left alone since my mother had passed when I was a kid and Rhonda and Lila already evacuated England. He was there for only a month before he was shot down in his plane. His grave is now in the Atlantic."

"Shit, Nadine, I'm sorry," Gerald empathized.

"It's not your fault," she said. "After his death, I left England and went to Norway. I couldn't find work so I joined the black market. I was doing well until the Nazis came. They were searching for us, so I fled to here. Rhonda and Lila took me in, but I missed working. I was able to join the market here and make a good living. It also provided good information about what was going on in the mainland. And that's how I found about you all."

"Shit, this is getting heavy," Harold muttered.

"Just wait until you hear what I have to say," Sid said, placing his glass on the table. "I was born in Italy but lived my childhood outside of Berlin and the rest of my time in Poland. Living in Germany, I met Stinky, who also introduced me to Harold. My father was part of the Polish army when the Nazis invaded. I was working in a pet shop at the time. My father was captured and sent to Auschwitz I. This was before it became an extermination camp. From what I learned, my father tried to stage a coup with some of the other prisoners. They failed, and they were sent to Block 11. Basically that was the prison inside the prison, and no one left it alive. He was forced to stand in this room built for only one person. Sometimes there would be three people in that cramped space. They couldn't move or anything. Then, my dad was brought to the firing wall right outside the cell block. They shot him to death.

"Of course it took me years later to learn about this. By that time, my mom died shortly after finding out he was taken prisoner. My shop was shut down by the Nazis. I couldn't find any other work, so I talked to Stinky, and he mentioned the black market. I was able to find it in Krakow and I stayed with them."

Everyone took another drink. By now, they were emotionally drained from the confessions.

"Well, Arnoldo, can you top that?" Helga asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. "I don't have anything that traumatic," he confessed. "I lived with my grandparents after my parents disappeared when I was a baby. My grandparents were against Hitler the entire time, and told me not to believe what he said. And to never eat raspberries. Anyways, I followed what they said. I was lucky to find that Helga didn't believe them either, so we met up every week to purge our feelings. Stinky would join us on occasion. Right before I was drafted, my grandparents died. I knew they would have been disappointed if I obeyed, along with Helga, so I left and took Harold, Patty, and Eugene with me. We hid in France until we were caught and sent to Auschwitz. I merely survived. No terrifying experience until Helga was captured." He held her hand. "That was the scariest time of my life. Nothing else could compare."

They all looked at each other as Arnold finished. They were tired, but felt a sense of relief to get everything off their chests.

"Hitler sure did fuck us up," Helga chuckled softly, "but in his sick, twisted way, he brought us together. Rhonda and Lila, too. Even though they aren't here right now, his war brought them here, away from their parents. In a way, we're all orphans."

Curly chuckled and raised his glass. "To being orphans."

"To being orphans," the rest cheered as they tried to drink their sorrows away. But they knew it never will. The stories may have ended, but the pain they have endured remained in every single person there. No matter how hard they tried, they could never escape the death that lingers with them.


	23. Meet Me Under the Canopy

March 1944- Seven days until wedding

"I don't want you to go," Helga pouted to her boyfriend, wrapping around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you have to?"

"As much as I want to stay here with you, I can't be stuck with a house full of girls by myself," Arnold chuckled.

"Neither do I," she replied flatly. She looked up at him. "Why are you doing this again?"

"Because Harold and Patty cannot see each other a week before the ceremony so all the guys are going to help Harold settle in their new house and be there for support."

"Exactly. The bride and groom cannot see each other. There's nothing in the rules about their friends."

Arnold couldn't help but laugh at her excuses. "It will be over before you know it."

"Easy for you to say," Helga muttered, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to deal with the princess."

Arnold looked at her, stunned. "Is she still mad about our drunken confession night?"

"Uh, yeah," she scoffed, looking back at him. "Where have you been?"

Arnold's eyes rolled side to side, trying to calculate something in his head. "That was five months ago!"

Helga shrugged. "She knows how to hold a grudge and hates when she's not part of something. She still talks about when one of her former friends from boarding school got mud on her one of a kind Elsa Schiaparelli dresses."

"What did she do?" Arnold asked warily.

"She cut holes in inappropriate places in her friend's Coco Chanel little black dress," Helga replied nonchalantly.

Arnold just stared at her, mouth hanging on the floor. "But s-she does realize we didn't do that o-on purpose, right?" he asked, stumbling over his words. "I mean, we all woke up on our own! She would have thought it was rude to wake her in the middle of the night!"

Helga laughed at his moment of panic. "Relax, Arnoldo, I'm only joking. Well, sort of."

"Huh?" He looked at her, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"She didn't destroy a dress," Helga stated. "For her, that would the equivalent of committing murder. But she is still a bit bitter about the whole thing."

Arnold ran his fingers through is hair, sighing in relief. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Simple," Helga shrugged, smirking. "It's funny. But Rhondaloid should be fine. She'll be spending the whole time focusing on the wedding that she won't remember it."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm going to miss you messing with me." He kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"Well, doi," she scoffed. "I'm Helga G. Pataki. Of course you're going to miss me messing with you."

Arnold laughed and kissed her again. "You have to admit, that night was helpful for us. Harold stopped yelling in the middle of the night, and you didn't have your nightmare since then."

"But who knows? They may come back and haunt me while you're gone," Helga rebutted, attempting one final time to convince him to stay. "It may be best that you stay."

Arnold held her tightly and whispered in her ear. "It'll just be a week, and you'll be back in my arms again."

Helga sighed and looked up at him. "I guess I'll see you at the chuppah."

* * *

Three days until wedding

"How are you feeling about everything, Patty?" Phoebe asked. Patty was standing on a wooden box, wearing her custom made wedding dress created by Helga and Phoebe. The two dress makers were currently pinning the dress, preparing it for alterations.

"A little nervous, I guess," Patty admitted. "I just wish that my parents could be here for this."

Helga stopped pinning and stood up in front of Patty. She grabbed her hands and looked at her with a soft smile. "I'm sure they want to be here, too," Helga said. "They would think that you are such a beautiful bride. And they would be so happy that you found someone."

"Well," Patty started hesitantly, "if they were here, I wouldn't be marrying Harold."

"What do you mean?" Lila asked.

"My parents met with a matchmaker when I was little and arranged a marriage with me and one of the other boys in Berlin. However, since my hand was never asked for and no dowry given, it is now null and void."

"It's ever so strange to be both happy and sad about the whole situation," Lila replied.

"A double-edged sword," Phoebe concluded. The women looked at each other with sad eyes and heavy hearts. It was hard to be so happy for their friend when her parents couldn't be there to celebrate with them.

"There is a custom at the beginning of the ceremony," Patty spoke, looking at Phoebe, "in which the parents lead the bride to the groom and they circle around him seven times to mark the seven days it took God to create the earth. Since my parents couldn't be here, would you and Helga be willing to take their place?"

Phoebe and Helga both had tears in their eyes at the request. "We would be honored," Helga said. "Thank you for including us."

"Well, you two are the closest family I have," she explained. Patty then turned her attention to Lila. "I consider you family as well, Lila. It's just that the three of us have been through so much together."

"I oh so understand completely," Lila said. "I'm not at all offended by your choice. In fact, I find it rather sweet."

"Oh, my goodness," Rhonda gasped as she entered the room, holding a small box. "Patty, that dress looks amazing on you! I have such good fashion sense to create such a masterpiece."

The other women in the room rolled their eyes at Rhonda's self-absorbency, but it was not uncommon for her to act as such. "Thank you, Rhonda, for that nice compliment," Patty said, smiling.

"You're quite welcome, Patty," Rhonda replied. "Oh, and Helga? There's a package here for you." She handed Helga the small box.

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be," Helga wondered as she opened the package. Inside was a small jewelry box. She flipped the top open to reveal what was inside. "Oh my," she gasped. Pinched between two of her fingers was a diamond ring.

The girls gasped in amazement. Rhonda moved closer to better inspect it. "This is an expensive ring," Rhonda concluded. "And what a beautiful cut!"

"It is oh so beautiful, Helga!" Lila exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Who sent it?" Phoebe asked.

Helga looked at the outer package. "It doesn't say," she said. She looked all over. "There's no address or letter."

"That is rather odd," Patty said. "Why would someone give someone an expensive ring and not say who they are?"

"Are you being serious?" Rhonda scoffed. "It's obvious who sent it."

"Enlighten me, Princess," Helga said. "Who did it?"

"Why, Arnold of course!" Rhonda blurted.

Everyone in the room looked at her in confusion. "Why would Arnold send me a ring through a package?" Helga asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps it's his way of saying he wants to get married, despite its tacky way," Rhonda suggested. "Maybe giving you the ring is his way of showing that he wants to be fully committed to you."

"It's possible," Phoebe said. "Although, I would think that he would do it in person, and not send a ring through a package."

Helga looked at the beautiful ring in her hands. She wanted so much to believe that it was from Arnold. But there was a tugging inkling deep inside her that was telling her otherwise.

"When we see each other again, I'll ask him," she decided. Helga placed the ring back into its box and placed it on the table. "But for now, we have a wedding to prepare."

* * *

Day of wedding- shortly before sunset

"Haven't you eaten at all today, Patty?" Rhonda asked. "I know it's your wedding and all, but I would at least try and eat something."

It was almost time for Harold and Patty's wedding ceremony, and the women in the house were meeting in Patty's room for the last time. The other women have eaten just before, leaving Rhonda to question her fasting that day.

"I can't eat until after the ceremony," Patty explained. "It's very similar to when we celebrate Yom Kippur. It is a time to cleanse ourselves to prepare for the next part of our lives."

"I see," she said. "It doesn't make sense to me but whatever works for you."

"It's a Jewish custom," Phoebe explained. "As all of today will be. It may not be what we're used to, but I think it will be a beautiful thing to witness."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be," Rhonda argued. "What I'm saying is that I don't understand the traditions and I don't think I ever will. It's so foreign to me."

"I don't expect you to understand," Patty said. "All I ask is you just respect what I will go through. That's all."

"Of course," Rhonda said. "I'm actually quite excited for your wedding. I really am happy for you, Patty. And we will miss you and Harold being here."

"Absolutely," Helga chimed in. "You must come visit. And we shall do the same."

"I'm going to miss you all, too," Patty said tearfully. "It's scary to be away from you all. I've grown so close to you, especially Helga and Phoebe. I can't believe it's almost been two years since you've rescued us. It's going to be so different not seeing you every day."

"But in a way, that's good," Helga pondered. "It shows that you're moving on. You no longer have to live in fear. You can start to have a normal life."

"It just won't be the same."

"No, but it will be better," Helga assured. She looked out the window to see dusk was beginning to approach. "Time to get you in your wedding dress."

The blushing bride and her companions were met with music as they walked to the synagogue. The congregation met with them, carrying candles and gave Patty their praises. She donned the meticulously designed dress handcrafted by her two closest friends. A veil crowned wrapped around her head, with her face exposed.

When they arrived at the synagogue, they saw four silver poles holding up a white silk fabric. Underneath the canopy, Harold and the rabbi stood, waiting for the bride to join. When Patty came underneath with them, Harold looked at her, trying to maintain a serious look. He wore a basic black suit with a black top hat, but he wore it well. He took the veil and placed it over her head.

Helga and Phoebe assumed their roles and escorted Patty around Harold seven times. They left Patty beside Harold under the chuppah and reunited with their boyfriends, who each gave them a peck on the cheek and a candle for them to hold.

The group witnessed the ceremony of their two friends with pure joy. However, since it was in Hebrew, they couldn't fully understand what was going on. That is, everyone except for Eugene and Phoebe, who attempted to learn the customs. They would whisper to the rest what was going on.

"He's saying some prayers to help bind the couple together," Phoebe said.

"Is it just me, or do they drink a lot of wine in this ceremony?" Gerald asked.

"That's their fourth cup," Helga hissed. "How many do they drink?"

"Seven," Eugene answered.

"Criminy."

Then came the presentation of the ring. Harold took a plain band and placed it on her hand. "Behold you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel," he recited.

"Right now, they're officially married," Eugene whispered.

They continued to look on as the ceremony endured, with more blessings and drinking of the wine. Soon, the rabbi place a small within a piece of fabric and placed it by Harold's feet.

"What is that for?" Nadine asked.

"It's the end of the ceremony," Phoebe explained. "Harold will break the glass, in remembrance of the destruction of the Temples. Once it's smashed, we all yell in congrats."

Harold lifted his foot and slammed into the glass. The crunching noise was barely heard before the shouts started.

"Mazel Tov!"

The celebration continued after the ceremony. Lively music filled the streets of Stockholm as the bride and groom were lifted in their chairs and paraded around in circles. There was much dancing. In the beginning, men and women would dance in their own sections, but as the time went on, they began to dance together. Food consisted of chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. Several speeches were made in praise to the newly wedded couple. The group came together and offered many gifts to them, including candlesticks, new bedding, a Sabbath cloth, and dinnerware.

The dancing picked up again and Arnold made his way to Helga. He asked for a dance, and she agreed.

"When did you learn how to dance like this?" Helga asked.

"Harold gave us a few pointers this week," he explained, spinning Helga around.

"Well, you're magnificent," she complimented. "I'm going to have to keep a strong hold on you to make sure no one steals you away."

"You don't have to worry about that. There's only one person I want to dance with for the rest of my life, and that is you."

Helga looked at him curiously. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'll tell you later."

The wedding came to an end and the two blondes walked back to the house. "I'm so glad you're coming home. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Arnold chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure I have an indication."

Helga stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at Arnold. "What did you mean when we were dancing?" she asked. "About me being the only one you ever want to dance with again?"

"What I meant is I want to only be with you. My love for you has grown stronger over time, and I feel that it's time to take the next step in our relationship. I've almost lost you before, and I'm not willing to be without you ever again."

"Arnold?" she asked softly, her eyes widening and her stomach churning.

"Helga, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my bride?"

Helga's heart pounded out of her chest. Her eyes filled with tears. Never before has she felt so elated. _So that _was _what he was trying to tell me with the ring! Oh my love, even though your methods were simply unorthodox, I can't help but swoon at your gesture._

"Helga? Can you hear me?"

Helga shook her head back to reality, where the man she has loved most of her life has reciprocated that love. "Yes, Arnold. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to be yours for the rest of our lives."

Arnold's smile grew wide. He lifted her up and spun her around, causing her to shriek in giggles. He placed her down and kissed her lovingly. "I love you so much. Now, I don't have a ring for you just yet, but you can be sure that I will have one for you soon."

The two began walking again. The ecstatic smile that once dawned on Helga's face now grew into a face of concern. _He hasn't gotten a ring yet. Then, who sent that one to me?_

**A/N: I don't claim to be an expert on Jewish weddings, so if I got something wrong, I apologize. I tried my best.**

**According to my calculations, I only have a few chapters left, including an epilogue. They are going to be some of my most intense moments, so you have been warned.**


	24. The End is Near

July 1944

"It has been confirmed: Adolf Hitler survived an assassination attempt two days ago with minor injuries," a voice on the radio announced. Everyone had gathered around to hear the news of the near ill fate of the Fuhrer. "During a meeting in an undisclosed location, a bomb exploded. There were many casualties, but Hitler's life was spared. Several hours later, at 00:10, four officers involved with the assassination attempt were shot to death. They were General Friedrich Olbricht, Colonel Albert Mertz von Quirnheim, 1st Lieutenant Werner von Haeften, and Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg, who planted the bomb."

"Holy shit," Sid spoke, sitting on the floor. He turned the radio off. "Imagine if they did manage to kill him."

"If he wasn't paranoid before, he will be now," Helga said as she was playing with her new engagement ring.

"Germany's losing the war," Gerald chimed in. "They haven't recovered from last month when the Allies invaded Normandy."

"I give them less than a year before they surrender," Curly hypothesized. "They're now starting to crumble from the inside."

"Oh dear," Phoebe muttered. "They're going to start having even more manhunts to find people who are against him."

"Then it's a good thing we aren't there anymore," Arnold concluded, pulling Helga close to him.

"There's something that I have been wondering," Lila began. "Since it looks like Germany will lose the war, would any of you go back there?"

The mainland natives all looked at one another. It was evident that they haven't thought about returning.

"I don't know," Helga admitted, then looked to Arnold. "I mean, we haven't really discussed it."

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay here," Arnold said. "I have a good job here and soon we'll be able to afford a house of our own. Besides, I don't know how it will be for Germany once the war is over and they begin rebuilding."

"That is a good point," Helga concurred. "Also, we no longer have any ties to Germany. You're grandparents are no longer alive and my so called parents want nothing to do with me. They probably think I'm dead."

"There's no way I'm going back," Gerald declared. "I'm going where my girl is going." He pulled Phoebe close to her, who giggled.

"Well, I'm sure my father will want me to come back to Japan. I kind of miss it there. Especially when we would visit relatives who live in Nagasaki in June."

"I think Japan would be an amazing place to live." Gerald smiled at her.

"What about you, Sid?" Rhonda asked. "Are you and Nadine going to stay together as business partners?"

"That will be something we will have to discuss," Nadine suggested before Sid had the chance to reply. "But I think we would want to continue working together. Perhaps in something more legal. Right, Sid?"

"Uh, sure?" Sid answered. "But, like you said, we will have to discuss that. Along with where we would live, if we choose to stay together."

"Well, there's no doubt in my mind that I'm going to Wales with my Rhonda," Curly said proudly. "I know I have my job at Stockholm Hospital right now since graduating school, and I love it, but I can't be without my darling." Rhonda blushed at his proclamation.

"I definitely need to get back to Wales," Rhonda said. "I miss Mummy and Daddy so much. And I miss going to London and being with the royals."

"Okay then," Helga muttered. "And you Lila?"

"I'm oh so certain I will also be returning to England," she replied. "I'm the only relative my father has ever since Mother died. I'm oh so sure he will be ever so sad if I don't come home."

"I'm sure he'll be excited to have you back," Eugene said.

"Where are you going to go, Eugene?" Arnold asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I want to travel. I want to see places that have been affected by the war and talk to them about my experiences."

"Wow, Eugene," Sid gasped. "That's really cool of you to do. I think it's important for people to know what happened to Jews all over Europe."

"That's oh so noble of you!" Lila exclaimed.

"What's oh so noble?" a male voice called outside the room. Soon, Harold and Patty appeared. Even though they have their own place, they make sure to visit their friends at least three times a week. For some weeks, it would be every night they would come over.

"We were just discussing where we would go after the war is over, considering that Germany loses," Rhonda explained. "Eugene was just saying that he will want to travel and tell his story."

"That is incredible!" Patty exclaimed, finding a vacant seat to sit in. "As for us, we're staying here. Harold loves the butcher shop and he is making great money. Plus, we have an incredible Jewish community here."

"Speaking of marriage," Rhonda started, her eyes gazing towards Arnold and Helga. "When are you two going to get married?"

The two blondes blushed. It has been four months since the engagement and they have yet to set a wedding date. "If Football Head doesn't mind, I would like to wait until the war is over. I have always dreamt of having my honeymoon in Paris, and once Germany is completely out, I want to go there."

"Anything for you," he replied, kissing her head. "I want nothing but your happiness, and if that includes Paris, then you shall have Paris."

"Seriously, you two are sickening," Gerald gagged. Helga stuck her tongue at him. "Real mature."

"While we are on the subject on marriage," Helga said, ignoring Gerald, "how are you two doing?"

"We're doing very well, actually," Harold boasted, holding his wife's hand. "Actually, we have some news for you all."

"What do you have to tell us?" Phoebe asked.

Harold and Patty looked at each other and smiled. "We're going to have a baby!" they said at the same time.

Squeals of joy filled the room as the girls rushed to Patty to talk about the news.

"When's the baby due?"

"How far along are you?"

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"Okay, one at a time," Patty laughed. The girls backed up to give her some space. "I am about twelve weeks pregnant right now. The doctor expects the baby will be due late January or early February. We will be happy with either a boy or girl, and we haven't come up with any names yet. But we will keep you updated."

"This is ever so exciting!" Lila exclaimed, grinning widely. "Now we are going to have the first baby, and hopefully soon, a second wedding!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with waiting to get married?" Helga asked her fiancé later that night. She was at her vanity, brushing her hair while Arnold rested on her bed.

"Of course I'm sure," he said, watching her reflection. "I want to save up some more money anyways. I want to give you the wedding you deserve."

Helga glanced at him in the mirror before turning to face him. "You know I would be perfectly happy with having a small ceremony in church with our friends there. I don't need anything extravagant."

"In that case," Arnold said as he got off the bed and sat beside her on her vanity bench, "that money will go towards our honeymoon in Paris. If you want, we could expand the trip and go other places. Rome, Athens, London. Even New York, if you want."

"Is that so?" Helga asked.

"Indeed it is," he replied.

"Well, we don't have to figure that out right now. We have plenty of time to get all the plans situated."

"Exactly," he said, kissing her softly. "I can pick up some extra shifts at the docks so we can save up some extra money."

"Just don't work too hard," Helga giggled. "I want to be able to see you."

"Deal," Arnold said, extending his arm out. Helga shook it just as he pulled her in for a loving kiss. She giggled as she kissed him back. He played with her hand, circling hiss finger around the ring he gave her. "Just out of curiosity," he spoke as he pulled away, "did you ever find out who sent you that other diamond ring?"

"No," she stated, shaking her head. "I try not to think about it, but I have no idea who could have sent it. I mean, I haven't given anyone the idea that I was interested."

"I'm not saying you did," Arnold calmly replied. "I just find it bizarre someone would send that and not say who it was."

"I know. And if I did know, I would have sent it back immediately. But luckily, this has been the only inappropriate gift I've received so I don't think we have to worry anymore."

"That's good to know," he sighed in relief. He lifted her up and carried her to her bed. He carefully placed her down.

"What was that for?" Helga asked, in awe of his actions.

"Some practice," he smirked, winking at her. "In preparation for the wedding night."

* * *

January 1945

Germany's power was starting to decline. Over the next few months, they began to lose the territories they once occupied, including Paris, Brussels, and Luxembourg. The Allies were beginning to surround Germany on all sides, choking the totalitarian nation until it was now gasping for a breath.

"Hey everyone!" Sid yelled throughout the house. "Big news! Meet in the lounge!"

"You have got to hear this!" Gerald cried out.

Everyone scrambled to hear the news that Sid was ready to announce. Harold and Patty, who came over earlier, waddled their way into the study as Patty began to reach full term. "What's going on?" Harold asked.

"Yes, what's the big news?" Curly inquired.

Sid panted for air from running around. Once he was able to catch his breath, he spoke the unthinkable. "I'm just going to say it. The Red Army has liberated Auschwitz! They're all free."

They all stood in stunned silence. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Looking at one another, they tried to figure out what to say.

"Are you certain?" Patty finally asked.

"Positive," Sid replied. "We just got the word from Fuzzy Slippers. The Soviets came in and released all the prisoners!"

"What about the SS?" Helga asked. "Have they been captured?"

Sid and Gerald looked at each other. "They were gone by the time the Red Army got there," Gerald explained. "They must have fled knowing they would have been captured."

Helga sighed. "So, Big Bob is still out there," she said flatly.

"For now," Sid said. "He'll most likely be captured soon and tried on war crimes. Especially since this war will be over soon."

"How are you feeling about that, Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"If he is sentenced to death, that would be too good for him," she replied. "He deserves worse for how he's treated those who were imprisoned there. He deserves to suffer."

"But at least he isn't causing any more," Arnold said, trying to soothe his wife-to-be.

"Did they destroy the camp?" Curly asked, continuing the conversation's on.

"As far as I know, it's still intact," Sid said.

"Good," Eugene said. "Let it stand and be a reminder to everyone of what happened. We need to make sure no one forgets."

"Amen to that."

A few days have passed but the news of Auschwitz's liberation has not faded from the house. The shock slowly morphed into celebration, alongside the anticipated arrival of Patty and Harold's child. With Europe starting to be free of Germany's clutches, they all realized that the war will soon be over. Arnold and Helga grew in excitement, for they finally settled on having their wedding later on in the year.

It was mid-morning. The men and Nadine were at work while Patty decided to come over and stay with her friends. With her due date quickly approaching, everyone thought it best for Patty to always be near someone in case she went into labor. When she arrived, she had a letter in her hand.

"Helga, I found this outside. It's addressed to you." Patty handed it to her. Helga tore it open to see the typed message.

_Helga,  
__I have a surprise for you. Follow the directions on the next page as soon as you receive this letter. I love you.  
__Arnold_

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"A letter from Arnold. He has a surprise for me and wants me to go to this place immediately." She handed the letter to Phoebe to read.

"Will you be okay with going there?"

"Of course, Pheebs. I'll be fine."

Patty looked over the letter. "Why is it typed? Doesn't Arnold usually write his letters?"

"Maybe he wanted to change things up a bit," Helga waved off. "I better get going. I'll see you all soon."

Helga left the house and followed the carefully created directions written out for her. She wondered what surprise Arnold had in store for her, and she couldn't wait to see it. She quickly arrived to a small brick cottage. _He may have bought this house for us, _Helga thought. _It is rather tiny. This would be more suitable for one person living on their own. Or maybe this is just a meeting place and he'll show me the actual surprise somewhere else. Or it could be inside the house and not the house itself. _ Helga decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and entered the cottage. Inside was barren, containing only four walls, one door, and a couple of windows. There were no cabinets and kitchen appliances. It was completely empty.

With one exception.

In the center of the room was a pair of shoes.

A small pair of shoes.

Helga's eyes widened and her body began to tremble. "What is the meaning of this?" she screamed at the empty space. "What kind of demented joke are you trying to pull?"

"You don't like it?" an icy voice asked behind her. "I at least hope you liked the ring I sent you."

_That voice,_ Helga thought. _Why does it sound so familiar?_ Hesitant, Helga slowly turned around to face the person behind her. Her face paled at the sight. It was a face she knew, although it now houses a scar that went down the left side of the face. Regardless of the new mark, she remembered that face in which she hasn't seen in over two years.

"Brainy."

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn!**


	25. Enigma

**A/N: I'm glad everyone appears to like my little twist. It was not part of my original plan, but then again, not much of this story is. Basically, I'm just letting it take me where it wants to go.**

He looked exactly as she remembered him. The same uniform of death. The same dark, cold stare hiding behind a pair of glasses. The same evil smirk that found pleasure in other people's pain. The new scar on his face made him more terrifying.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting me?" he asked, although it was apparent that he already knew the answer.

Helga froze in her spot. The psycho who guided her around the horrors of Auschwitz was now standing in front of her. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak.

"I see I've rendered you speechless," he laughed wryly, circling around his prey. "I'm sure you have many questions you want to ask, but first, I have another little gift for you. I found it on my way to drop off the letter and I thought you would like it."

Brainy left the cottage for a brief moment and came back. This time, he wasn't alone. He dragged in another person. The face was covered by a burlap sack, but Helga could tell it was a male. His hands were tied with rope. Brainy lifted the sack, and to her horror, it was her fiancé. Arnold's face was gashed and bruises began to form on the left side of his face. His mouth was gagged with a weathered cloth. This horrendous sight catapulted Helga out of her stupor.

"Arnold!" she cried, running to both men. Brainy pulled out a knife and stabbed Arnold in the leg, causing Helga to stop in her tracks.

"Not another step, or he gets some metal inserted into his heart," Brainy threatened. Not wanting to tempt fate, Helga slowly backed up. "Good. Now why don't we have a little chat?" He motioned the gun to Helga, and then to the floor. She sat on the dusty floor, obeying his wordless command. Brainy pushed Arnold down to the ground, forcing him to sit as well.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here," he said, once again circling around the two. "Or how I even got here. Does this look familiar?" Brainy pulled out a small book from his pocket. It was Helga's journal.

"How did you get that?" she spat at him.

"I just happen to know some people who were Gestapo in Krakow," he replied, grinning his sadistic smile. "It turned out we had a mutual friend who worked there. Wolfgang?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call him a friend," she muttered, her eyes remaining on Brainy.

Brainy ignored her. "After our little… incident when you picked up those Jewish swine and this traitor," he motioned to Arnold, "we made inquiries about your position and the doctor you were working for. Imagine the surprise on your father's face when he found out his daughter was in fact working with the underground to get people out of camps."

"I'm sure it was the same look I would have if he ever got my name right," she answered.

"No need to be snarky," Brainy said. "When you were finally arrested and refused to describe the entries in your journal, Wolfgang called me and asked if I could decode it."

"You were able to decode it?" she asked, her face scrunched. "Even I had difficulty reading it."

Brainy chuckled at her. "In school, I excelled at many things, but mainly puzzles. I became knowledgeable in finding the key to solve them. So with the use of an enigma machine, I spent my free time decoding and translating your journal. Overall, I say it took me eight months to complete."

"If it took that short amount of time, then why did it take you so long to come here?" Helga asked.

"I just couldn't leave my job," he stated, leaning against the wall. "I enjoyed it way too much. You know, it's a shame you didn't stick around Auschwitz. It got more… interesting when you left."

Helga eyed him cautiously. She knew his idea of interesting was not the same as… anyone's. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"If you wanted to pretend to be a nurse so badly, you could have worked with Dr. Mengele," he smirked.

"Who's that?" Helga asked.

Brainy's smirk widened. "He was one of the physicians at Auschwitz. A brilliant man, I must say. He conducted a lot of experiments, especially on twin children." Helga's stomach twisted into knots. "There were hundreds of them. Dr. Mengele would inject them with various concoctions and see how the bodies would react. And if one twin died, he would kill the other twin immediately and perform side by side autopsies on them. Unfortunately, I never got to see them, but could only imagine what a sight it must have been."

Helga's face turned green from the arousal in Brainy's voice. How could anyone find conducting experiments on children enjoyable?

"You're one sick bastard," she seethed through her teeth. Brainy merely laughed, unfazed by her stewing anger.

"I'm flattered you think that," he spoke behind his devilish smile. "But that wasn't the only thing you missed." He walked over to the blondes and crouched over Helga. "We added on to the crematoriums. There were four running instead of the shack I showed you before. Most people who came into the camp were killed in them. In fact, there were days we were gassing ten thousand people a day."

Helga looked at him with disgust. Her blood boiled to hear how many were being killed.

"Also," he continued, "when the truth was discovered about you taking our prisoners, we took a group of those in the camp and had them lie on their bellies in front of everyone. I walked behind them, and shot every other prisoner as punishment."

While she maintained her tough exterior, Helga was weeping on the inside. The last thing she wanted was an innocent to die for her actions, and now that nightmare has come true.

"During one of my walks through Canada, I spotted this diamond ring. It was a rare beauty, just like you." Helga growled at him while Arnold muffled behind the gag. Brainy looked at both of them and wondered what got them riled up. He then noticed the sparkle that came from Helga's left hand. "I see," he said cooly, with a hint of sarcasm. "You two did end up together. How sweet."

Arnold muffled once again. A pool of blood was growing beneath him. Brainy turned his attention to him. "She wrote a lot about you. Especially about how you left her all alone and didn't tell her where you went. Such sorrow she had about you abandoning her."

This time, it was Arnold who had the evil look in his eyes. He began to shake as he tried to escape from the rope that bound his hands together. Helga looked at him and pleaded with her eyes for him not to do anything. Arnold saw this and obliged, but kept the same expression upon his face.

"Why did you send the ring?" Helga asked, hoping to prevent Brainy from harming Arnold. Brainy turned to face her.

"Because you left your mark on me," he replied, pointing to his scar. "I wanted to make you always wonder who it was from. Just for torture." He stood up and began pacing. "But that wasn't enough. I wanted to see how your face would look when you saw me again. And I must say, it was priceless." He chuckled to himself, amused at her expense. "When the Soviets began to come through Poland, we fled. Most went to Germany, but I had some unfinished business to attend to here. You really should be more careful with names in your journal. It was easy to get the address to Wellington Manor. And by pure luck, I was able to find this little settlement. Does it remind you of another building?"

Helga knew which one he meant. It was the same one he showed her when she visited Auschwitz. The building that haunted her for years.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked, getting tired of his mind games. "You're obviously here for revenge, so what are you going to do?"

Brainy stared out one of the windows. His brows were furrowed, and a wide grin stretched across his face. "It's quite simple, really," he said, turning to face her. "I'm going to make your biggest nightmare come true. As you can see, I gave you the beginning." He pointed to the shoes.

Helga began to shake. "No," she whispered. "Please no." Arnold shouted through the cloth, pleading. Brainy only smiled at them and pointed to the ceiling. Helga and Arnold looked up and saw a small hole, just big enough to let the poisonous gas come in.

The sound of a door locking filled the room. Helga looked to find Brainy had disappeared. "No!" she cried, running to the door. She jiggled the knob, but it was pointless. It was locked tight. She quickly rushed to Arnold and untied his hands. Once they were free, Arnold removed the gag and coughed.

"The windows!" he said. He began pounded on the glass, but they refused to break. Arnold also tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

"He's sealed them," Helga whispered, hyperventilating. She covered her eyes. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. This can't be happening!"

"Helga, look at me," Arnold said, hobbling down to her and trying to pull her hands away. She looked at his discolored face, panic-stricken. "I'm right here," he said, stroking her hair. "I'm right here with you. You won't have to face this alone." He kissed her softly, trying to remove all the pain away.

Footsteps could be heard on the roof, and soon Zyklon B was dropped into the room. The two blondes could smell almonds, but they knew it wasn't the sweet treat that was giving off that aroma. Helga screamed at the top of her lungs, but like in her nightmare, no one came to help her. She looked up to see Brainy looking down in the hole, wearing a gas mask. However, the mask couldn't hide the evil joy in his eyes. Soon, the two blondes began coughing, the poison attaching to their throats. Helga then began to shake uncontrollably while Arnold vomited onto the ground. Helga's vision was beginning to fade.

_So this is it,_ she thought. _This is how I am to die. All this time, it wasn't a nightmare, but a vision of the future. If this is how I am to go, then at least I am with my love._

"I love you, Arnold," Helga said weakly. She could barely hear him say he loved her back before everything went black.

* * *

"Helga?" a voice called out.

Helga opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. She looked around and saw everything was white. Even the people there were wearing white. The women wore white dresses with matching hats while the men wore white coats. One of the men looked vaguely familiar to Helga. She focused on the man to get a better view.

"Helga?" the same voice asked again. Helga can see it is coming from the man she has been looking at.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"It's me, Helga. It's Curly."

"Curly?" she asked dazedly.

"Yes, Curly. Do you know where you are?"

Helga blinked her eyes several times. There could only be one place where she could be. "Heaven?"

Curly shook his head. "You're alive. You're in the hospital, and you are under my care."

"I'm alive?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, alive," Curly answered. "You and Arnold suffered from cyanide poisoning."

The memories of what had happened earlier came rushing back to Helga. The small cottage. Brainy. Zyklon B gas. Arnold. "How am I alive?" she wondered out loud.

"Phoebe and Patty," Curly answered for her. "They both found the letter you received to be suspicious, so they called Sid and Gerald to make some inquiries. They soon found out that an SS guard snuck into Stockholm and was found lurking around the house. Phoebe remembered the directions of where you went and gave it to them. They found the guard on the roof. They shot him dead and quickly rushed inside to get you out."

"But how am I not dead?" Helga asked. "I inhaled the gas."

"He didn't smuggle enough with him for it to be lethal. You just got some nasty side effects, but we have some medicine to help detox your body of the poison. You will live."

Helga let out a breath of air. _It's not my time. I will live and get to be with my darling Arnold…_

"Where is Arnold?" she inquired, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Easy now," Curly commanded. "Don't get yourself so excited."

"But where is he? Arnold!?" She glanced around the room, but could not find the blonde hair she desired to see.

"Helga, calm down! And that's an order!" Stunned at Curly's outburst, she did as ordered. "Now, I need you stay calm while I tell you this." Helga remained quiet as Curly continued. "Arnold is currently in surgery. He had a stab wound to the leg and lost a lot of blood. It is unknown if he will make it."

Helga's breath began to stagger. Her body shook as she let out a piercing scream. "No! Arnold!"

"I need morphine over here. Stat!" Curly cried to one of the nurses.

Helga cried as she pounded on her bed, screaming as loud as her lungs would allow her. _It's not true! It can't be!_ She could barely feel the needle pierce her skin as for the second time that day, she was forced into darkness.

**A/N: The part about Dr. Mengele's experiments is true. He would conduct many experiments on twins without their consent and autopsied them together if one twin died.**


	26. Going Our Separate Ways

"I told you not to freak out," Curly warned Helga as the morphine waned and she woke up. She groaned at him, still a little drowsy from the medication. She went to rub her eyes but found her arms wouldn't move. She looked down to see straps around her wrists, attaching her to the hospital bed.

"Why are my hands tied up?" Helga asked lethargically.

"You were punching the bed while screaming your head off," Curly clarified. "And right before the medication took effect, you tried to take a swing at me."

"I did?" Helga's eyelids drooped.

"Afraid so," Curly chuckled as he took her vitals.

"Arnold?" she slurred. "Where's Arnold?"

Curly pointed to Helga's other side. She twisted her head to see locks of blonde hair on top of an oblong head. His eyes were closed but Helga could see his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"The surgery went well," Curly told her. "And we were able to remove the cyanide from his body. He will need to stay here for observation to make sure he doesn't get an infection from the stab wound. Once the morphine wears off, you'll be able to go home."

Helga nodded, keeping her eyes on Arnold. _He's alive,_ she thought. She refused to blink, in fear that he will stop breathing the moment she does. For hours she lied in that position, grateful that he is right there. The morphine was soon eliminated from her body, and much to her chagrin, Helga was discharged from the hospital.

"Can't I stay here with him?" Helga asked Curly after she changed into a fresh, new outfit. The hospital had to remove the clothing she and Arnold came in case the poison was still in the fibers of the fabric.

"I don't make the rules," Curly replied reluctantly. "You can stay until visiting hours are over, but after that, you will be escorted from the premises."

Helga obeyed the hospital rules, although she did plot to hide out as a patient. She quickly scratched that idea when she realized it could jeopardize Curly's career. She sat beside Arnold, ghosting her fingers across his porcelain skin and soft lips. He has yet to wake up, but Helga knew he would eventually.

When she couldn't stay any longer, she exited the hospital to find the rest of the group waiting for her outside. The only ones who weren't there were Harold and Patty. Since Patty was due to give birth soon, she was advised to not make any unnecessary travels. Phoebe rushed over and gave her a hug. "The next time you have a near death experience, just die so I don't have to go through this ever again," Phoebe scolded.

Helga couldn't help but laugh. "You got it, Pheebs."

On the way home, Helga told them what happened with Brainy. She mentioned every detail about his revenge, stabbing Arnold, and the horrors that continued on in Auschwitz when they left.

"Those poor children," Lila sobbed after Helga mentioned the twin studies conducted by Dr. Mengele. "I can't imagine what they have gone through."

"It's sickening," Nadine agreed, shivering. "The whole thing is appalling."

"It's over now," Eugene said. "There's no more suffering there, and the Germans are being pushed back into Germany. It has to be over soon."

Helga soon stopped listening to the conversations around her. She kept thinking back to what Brainy told her. _I might as well have shot them,_ she thought. _They're dead because of what I did. I now have blood on my hands._

When they got home, Helga didn't want to talk to anybody. She went upstairs and inside Arnold's room. She went to his dresser and picked out one of his blue shirts. She always liked when he wore blue. Helga undressed and wrapped his shirt over her, buttoning it up. She crawled into his bed and wrapped around his pillow. His aroma was still there. Helga continued to inhale his scent as tears fell across her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

The thumping woke Helga up from her restless slumber. It was the third night she slept in Arnold's room while he was in the hospital. He did wake up the day after Helga was discharged. Every day she went and stayed with him during the visiting hours. It became hard when she had to leave. She hardly ate or talked to anyone when coming back from the hospital. It was always the same: she'd go to Arnold's room, put on one of his shirts, and sleep in his bed.

With her eyes still closed, she took a deep breath in, feeling Arnold's scent tickle her nostrils. She nuzzled against his pillow, only to realize that thumping was happening directly beneath her. Her eyes opened up to see the outline of a shirt. She tilted her head up, and there he was, smiling back at her.

"Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Hey, Helga," he whispered. Helga pulled herself up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital? Are you okay?"

Arnold laughed. "Calm down. I'm fine. Curly checked on me this morning and said that the wound was healing well and there was no sign of infection, so I was discharged."

"I missed you so much," she said between kisses, not wanting their lips to part.

"I missed you too, Helga," he said softly. He softly pushed her away.

"What is it?" she asked, confused as to why he was pushing her away.

"I was told you weren't eating or talking to anyone when you were home," he looked at her dead in her eyes. Helga's cheeks reddened from the accusation. "Do you mind telling me what that's about?"

Helga bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes to avoid his stare. "Well…" she ran her fingers through her hair, "I was feeling guilty."

Arnold's face scrunched up. "Guilty about what?" he asked.

She sighed. "Do you remember what Brainy said what happened to some of the prisoners when they found out Curly and I snuck you guys out?"

Arnold's expression softened. "This is all about the executions that happened?" Helga looked down at the bed. "Helga, it's not your fault."

"I can't help but feel like it is," she said, still not looking at him. "One of the main reasons I chose the way I did was so that no one innocent would get killed. Now their blood is on my hands. I might as well have been there to kill them!" She covered her face to hide the tears that were descending down her red cheeks.

Arnold held her tightly. "It's not your fault that they were killed by a bunch of demons. And Helga, if you didn't save us, I'm fairly certain we would have died there. If it wasn't by gassing, it would have been by illness or shooting. There was no way we would have survived if you didn't intervene."

"So basically I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't," she sobbed into his chest.

Arnold sighed. "How would you have felt if you didn't even try to get us when you found out we were stuck in Auschwitz?"

Helga froze and mechanically turned her head up to him. "I would have never forgiven myself if I let you die there, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel that I caused those deaths."

"The Nazis caused those deaths, not you." He lifted her head. "You had no part in them. They retaliated because they couldn't stand that a German woman managed to sneak Jews out of a prison right under their noses. You outsmarted them. You outsmarted your own father! They had no idea what was coming to them." He took a moment to breathe, and switched tactics. "You know why you feel guilty?"

"Because I indirectly killed them." She replied bluntly.

Arnold shook his head. "Because you care. Deep down, you care about other people, even if you never wanted anyone to know that about you. Meanwhile, those thugs like Brainy feel no remorse. They feel nothing but pleasure in harming people. So go on and feel guilty. At least it shows there is remorse in your heart. Don't ever let that disappear."

Helga just stared at him. The tears have stopped, leaving their trails on her face. Her stomach grumbled. She sniffed, knowing what he said was true.

"I guess I better go eat," she whispered.

Arnold smiled at her, and carried her downstairs to eat. The house was in mayhem when they approached the bottom stair. Everyone was shouting and scrambling to get things.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked.

"It's Patty," Sid answered. "She's gone into labor. Harold just messaged us from the hospital. We're helping Phoebe and Lila to get them to the hospital to be with her while Rhonda and Nadine are going shopping to get things for the baby. We will be setting up the nursery before they come home."

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Helga asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to return to the hospital.

"I think you need to get yourself better first," Sid suggested. "Get something to eat, and once you gain your strength, you can help with the nursery."

"Okay," Helga obliged. "Tell Phoebe or Lila to tell Patty that I wish her and her child well during the birth."

"Will do," Sid said as he ran to get some stuff. Arnold and Helga looked at each other and then headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The nursery was completed just in time for the family when they returned home three days later. It had been a long labor, but resulted in a healthy child. The mother was also well and filled with joy by holding the small miracle in her arms.

"We're home!" Harold called into their house, with his wife and child behind him. The group emerged from the nursery to greet them. Everyone oohed and awed over the baby.

"So precious."

"Adorable!"

"Have you thought of a name?"

"We thought about it, and we wanted to make it special," Patty said. "So we decided to name her Timberly, in honor of Gerald's sister."

Gerald was not one to be emotional, but once he heard that, he blubbered like a child. "Thank you," he whispered to the married couple. "She would have been honored to have such a beautiful child named after her." He hugged both of them and then held Timberly in his arms.

They all took turns holding her. When Timberly was placed in Helga's arms, Helga felt uncomfortable at the beginning. Once she got Timberly settled, Helga could feel maternal instincts start to kick in. Timberly was beautiful, as Gerald said. She slept soundly wrapped in her blanket. Helga didn't want to let her go. She never thought she would be able to bond with a child, especially since she never wanted one. But now, she couldn't imagine her life without one of her own. Helga looked at Arnold, and from the look in her eyes, he knew she wanted to be a mother.

* * *

May 1945

Crowds in the streets were in an uproar. Church bells rang throughout. Drinks were poured.

"To the end of Hitler the coward!" everyone cheered and they fell into a drunken stupor.

The war in Europe has finally ended. Several weeks earlier, Hitler had died. Although it was originally announced he died in battle, the truth soon spread. He committed suicide in his hidden bunker in Berlin, along with his new bride, Eva Braun.

Celebrations have been continuing for weeks since the war had ended. Many refugees were excited at the prospect of returning to their homes and trying to return to their normal lives. No one in the group had the thought of returning to Germany. While they were thrilled that Germany has fallen, they knew that nothing would be there for them if they returned. Berlin was destroyed during the raids. They didn't know how much of their former home was in ruins, but they knew it wouldn't be worth going back.

As most looked forward to preparing their futures in Sweden, Rhonda and Lila began to get ready to leave Sweden for their homes back in the United Kingdom. They were to leave the next month, so everyone celebrated as much as they could, knowing their time together will soon end. However, there was one person in particular who wasn't joining in the festivities.

"Pheebs?" Helga asked as she went to her friend's room. Phoebe was sitting in her chair near the window, staring out at the gardens.

"Hey, Helga," she muttered, not taking her eyes away from the window.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" Helga asked, sitting next to Phoebe.

"I just wanted some quiet. It was too boisterous down there."

"Well, yeah, because we're celebrating!" Helga exclaimed. "The war is over!"

"Not everywhere," she muttered again, pulling herself close.

Helga soon realized exactly why Phoebe didn't want to celebrate. While the war was finished in Europe, the United States and Japan were still in battle.

"Oh, Pheebs, I'm sorry," Helga apologized. "I wasn't even thinking."

"It's not your fault. And you should celebrate. It's a good time for all of you."

"It's not a good time without my best friend," Helga said. "I refuse to celebrate anymore until the war is completely over, and you will be able to celebrate with us."

Phoebe smiled softly. "Thanks, Helga. But there is one more matter. Once Rhonda and Lila leave next month, we won't be able to live here anymore. I have nowhere to go, and neither does Gerald."

"Nonsense!" Helga cried. "You two will live with me and Arnold. We will be looking for a house next week and you two will stay with us as long as you need to. I won't let you refuse."

"You're such a good friend, Helga," Phoebe chuckled.

"Of course I am. I'm the best friend ever!" she joked.

* * *

August 1945

The group had went their separate ways. Rhonda and Lila bid their goodbyes, along with Nadine. She and Sid decided to go their separate ways. Sid decided to go back to Germany and settle a business venture with Stinky, who survived the war. Curly also went to Wales, finding a local hospital to work in. It was easy for him to find work with all the wounded soldiers returning.

Eugene met a woman at the synagogue and he moved to Denmark to be with her. Harold and Patty kept their house in Stockholm. Harold continued to work in the butcher shop while Patty stayed at home with the child. Arnold and Helga found a home near Harold and Patty. Phoebe and Gerald moved in with them and had their own rooms. Arnold and Helga decided on a December wedding, and made sure all of their friends would return to be there.

The two couples were enjoying breakfast in late August when they heard a knock on the door. Arnold got up and answered it.

"Sid?" Arnold asked, surprised to see his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's a surprise, but there is some news I found out that I think you should know."

"Come in." Sid walked in to see the faces of his friends that he hasn't seen in ages.

"Well, this is a surprise," Helga said, her mouth agape.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

Sid looked at them hesitantly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Gerald asked.

Sid took off his hat and wringed it through his hands. "I'm afraid there has been some serious bombing in Japan by the States. These aren't like any bombs used before. They're called atomic bombs, and they're deadlier than regular ones."

Phoebe clasped her hand over her mouth. "Where?" she asked through her hand.

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki," he replied regrettably.

"Oh no," she whispered. "My relatives."

"There's more," Sid somehow let slip through his teeth. Phoebe shut her eyes in anticipation.

"Yes?"

"We found out your father was in Nagasaki at the time of the bombing. I'm afraid he is also dead."

Phoebe's face paled, and she passed out.

**A/N: From the way things look, the next chapter will be my last, followed by an epilogue. I can't believe it is almost finished! I have decided to do a Q&amp;A session at the end of the epilogue. If you have any questions about my story, please ask in the reviews section. I'm open to any questions.**

**And thank you all for sticking with me for this long.**


	27. End It With a Hang

**A/N: I can't believe this is my last official chapter. It seems only yesterday that I started writing, and it's coming to an end. I will have an epilogue that will be up tomorrow. So, here we go.**

Berlin, September 1945

Helga found herself sitting in the same park bench she sat in that fateful day when Big Bob announced they were moving to Oswiecim. _I can't believe this survived,_ she thought as she gazed around her surroundings. _It appears not much else has._

The once bustling capital was long gone. Gone were cheerful families walking together down the streets. Instead, piles of rubble filled the streets. The buildings that once surrounded the park were either in ruins or nonexistent. Even the air was different. Months after the bombings and the dust still hadn't settled.

Helga leaned back against the bench and drew out a long breath. So much has happened in six years. The war was now officially over with Japan's imminent surrender to the United States after the dropping of the atomic bombs. While the rest of the world celebrates the end, the past two weeks proved to be some of the toughest that Helga has endured.

* * *

Two Weeks Ago, Stockholm

Gerald placed Phoebe on the couch once she fainted. Helga rushed to retrieve a damp cloth and placed it on her forehead. The two people closest to her never left her side. When she came to, she asked Gerald to give her and Helga some alone time. He respectfully obliged and left the two best friends to talk.

"You okay, Pheebs?" a concerned Helga asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "Did Sid say what I think he said?"

"I'm afraid so," Helga reluctantly answered. "I don't think anyone would have survived an explosion like that."

"That's what I was afraid of." She hung her head as she let out soft sobs. "Half of my family gone," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Pheebs," Helga consoled her friend. "I can't even imagine what you're going through."

Phoebe stayed silent for a moment. Helga just watched as she could see multiple thoughts running through Phoebe's head. She didn't utter a sound, but merely waited patiently until her friend was ready to speak. Phoebe dried her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need to go back to Japan," Phoebe declared. There was no emotion behind her words. She said this as if it were a mere fact.

"Um, okay?" Helga quizzically replied to the sudden change in Phoebe's demeanor. "What led to this conclusion?"

"I need to prepare a proper burial for everyone," Phoebe said stoically. "Or even a memorial for the family. Also, I will need to go through my father's possessions and sort out finances. It is imperative that I depart for Japan as soon as I can."

Phoebe sat up on the couch. Helga kept her hands close just in case Phoebe felt light-headed again. Once Phoebe had settled on the couch, Helga sat up next to her.

"How long are you planning on being in Japan?" Helga asked.

"I think a month or two will suffice."

_Two months? _Helga thought. _It's an awful long time to be away, but it's for Phoebe. Arnold will understand._

"That's fine, Phoebe," Helga said. "When you start to feel better, we will pack our bags and head to Japan."

Phoebe looked at Helga, confused by what she said. "What do you mean 'we'? Who said anything about a we?"

"I-I thought you w-wanted me t-to come with you," Helga stammered.

"Oh, Helga," Phoebe sighed, taking her friend's hand. "I'm not wanting you to come with me. I could never ask you to do that, especially with your wedding soon approaching."

"Arnold would understand," Helga defended. "He knows I would do anything for you."

"And I appreciate that…" Phoebe began before closing her mouth.

"But…" Helga helped.

"But I want Gerald to accompany me," she managed to finish. "He was supposed to meet my Japanese family once this was all over, and now this will be the only time he will ever see Japan."

Helga shook her head, trying to comprehend what her tiny friend was saying. "Wait. So, you're not going to stay there?"

"No," she said flatly. "With everyone gone, it would hurt too much to stay there."

"Well, where are you going to live?" Helga wondered. "Are you going to go see your mother in America?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I refuse to step down on that soil. What they did was cruel." Phoebe began to grow visibly upset, shedding away the wall she recently built. "They killed thousands of people. Many of them were innocent, including my family. I can't forgive them for what they did. If my mother wants to see me, she can come to whatever my new home will be, but it will be a cold day in hell before I step foot in that country!"

Helga went bugged eyed as Phoebe panted from her rant. She has seen Phoebe mad before, but never has she seen such hatred for anything. Helga didn't even think Phoebe was capable of such hatred.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Helga reassured. "I know you and Gerald will have a lovely home wherever you two decide to live. And I will make sure to visit."

"I think I need to speak to Gerald now," Phoebe said, returning to her stoic state.

"I'll get him for you," Helga offered. She got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to find the three men at the table. She had obviously walked in on something, because the moment she walked in, it was eerily quiet.

"How's Phoebe?" Gerald asked, hopeful that she was doing better.

"She wants to see you," she told him. Immediately he got up and went to the living room.

Arnold and Sid looked at Helga. "How's she taking everything?" Arnold asked.

Helga held on the back of an empty chair and let out an exhaustive sigh. "She's being… logical about the situation," Helga explained. "She's trying to hold in her emotions. I think it's too much for her to handle, so she's kind of shut down."

Arnold and Sid looked at each other uncomfortably. Helga noticed this and wanted to know what was going on. "What are you two hiding?" she demanded to know. "I'm seriously exhausted right now and I don't want to deal with any games.

Fidgeting, Sid spoke up. "You might want to sit down."

Eyeing both of them, Helga sat down in the chair she was holding before. "Just give it to me straight."

Sid inhaled deeply. "Your dad's been captured by the Allies." Helga sat there emotionless, motioning for Sid to continue. "He was put on trial and found guilty for crimes against humanity for his actions at Auschwitz. He has been sentenced to death by hanging in Berlin in two weeks."

Helga remained expressionless after hearing the news. She wasn't surprised Big Bob was found guilty, and she sure wasn't surprised that he was going to be executed for what he did.

"If you want, Sid is willing to take us to Germany so you can see him before his execution," Arnold added. "Or if you don't want to see him, then to at least get his affairs in order."

"Why can't Miriam do that?" Helga asked plainly.

"She died, Helga," Sid said sympathetically. "I couldn't find out when or how, but she's gone."

Helga closed her eyes and pondered about what to do. Her parents have never really been there for her, so why should she be there for her father at his end? On the other hand, this will probably be the last time she would ever be able to try to tell him how she feels. He will most likely not listen to her, but she knew she had to try.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

The next day, the two pairs bid their goodbyes to one another as Gerald and Phoebe headed to the Orient while Arnold and Helga, accompanied by Sid, sailed their way to Berlin. Helga never thought she would ever return to her birth nation, and she was nervous to see how it looked now.

It was desolate. A wasteland. It was a far cry from the Berlin she grew up in. Both blondes looked in horror at the ruins around them as they rode in the car taking them to Sid's new house. Nothing looked familiar to them.

Four days after leaving Stockholm, they soon arrived at Sid's place. It was one of the few buildings that haven't been destroyed by the bombings, but there were some cracks in the walls. They grabbed their bags and headed inside to find a surprise.

"Well, hi there!" a friendly voice called out.

"Hey, Stinky!" Helga exclaimed, hugging her old companion. "It has been so long."

"Too long," he agreed, hugging her back. "And I see you found Arnold."

"I did," she replied, smiling for the first time in days. "I'm sure Sid told you everything."

"He did," Stinky confessed. "Congratulations on y'all's engagement."

"Thanks, Stinko. You are more than welcome to come to the wedding."

"Will there be lemon pudding?" His eyes lit up with hope.

Arnold laughed. "We'll have some made for you."

They had finished settling into their temporary home and rested for the night. The next day, they congregated in the living room to discuss the plan.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to the prison to talk to Bob," Helga stated.

"What are you going to say to him?" Arnold asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't know where to begin with him. I'm probably just going to wing it and hope for the best."

"What do you think he'll react?" Stinky asked.

Helga laughed. "He's going to be shocked to see me alive, first off. As far as everything else, I wouldn't be surprised if he has nothing to say about it. But I'm not going there for him. I'm going there for me. I need to get all of this off my chest or else I'm going to explode."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Arnold asked, holding her hand. She squeezed it.

"As much as I want you to, I think it's best that I do this by myself," Helga admitted. Arnold nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"In that case, I'll be looking around Berlin and getting an idea of the damage done with Sid and Stinky."

"Hey, Helga?" Sid asked. "Could I see you alone for a moment?" Helga nodded, and followed Sid to a storage room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"There's something of yours that I have. I forgot in all the craziness this past year that I had it." He dug through one of the boxes and pulled out Helga's journal.

"I thought this was gone forever," she whispered, flipping through her coded thoughts. "Thank you for saving this."

"There's one more thing." He reached into the box again. Helga's stomach dropped as she saw what he had. The little black shoes. Helga took them from Sid's hands and examined them. All thoughts of Auschwitz came flooding back to her. All those deaths, and her own father took part in them. She held them close to her and closed her eyes. "I wasn't sure if I should have shown them to you, but I thought you might want them as a reminder."

Helga clutched onto them for dear life. _Please give me strength._

* * *

As she walked down the prison corridors to her father's cell, Helga could feel a pang of nervousness ruminating in her chest. _Don't run from this. You need to do this for yourself. It doesn't matter what he says._

"You have a visitor," the guard called into the cell, knocking on the bars with his stick. Inhaling a deep breath, Helga walked in front of the cell and saw her father for the first time in over two years.

"Who is it?" Bob grunted. He didn't change much since she last saw him. He still had the same stern expression on his face. The only difference was he had more grey hair than before.

"Only your daughter, Bob," Helga answered.

"Olga?" he asked. His face paled, as if he had seen a ghost. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Hel-ga," she enunciated. "Criminy, all this time and you still can't get my name right."

"How did you escape?" Bob asked, pointing at her. "You were supposed to be killed!"

"I had some help," she shrugged. "By the same people who I helped get out of Auschwitz and from your death trap."

Bob scoffed. "They had it coming. All Jews are nothing but trouble. They're the blame for everything!"

"No, they're not, Bob," Helga argued. "I can't believe how insensitive you are. Wait. Actually, I can. Because you've always been this way. You've neglected your family for work."

"That's bullshit, girl!" Bob yelled, crashing into the bars reaching out to her. Helga backed up in time before he could grab her. "I gave you everything!"

"Like hell you did!" Helga snorted, crossing her arms. "You never showed that you loved me or Miriam. All you cared about was working, and then it was about Hitler! And look where that has gotten you? You are in prison, sentenced to be hanged. Your wife is dead and your daughter wants nothing to do with you! You have no one! By the way, how did Miriam die, Bob?"

"She drunk herself to death," he replied nonchalantly. Helga looked at him with disgust

"Your wife is dead, and you have no sorrow for her," she said, shaking her head.

"People die every day, Olga," he argued. "One more person doesn't change much."

Helga looked at him flabbergasted. "Wow," she whispered. "You know, I have seen people been gassed, almost been killed twice, heard of a mixed Rhineland be sterilized, and have the guy who I've been in love with ever since I was a kid propose to me. But what you just said…" her breath staggered and tears began to form in her eyes, "is the most shocking, disgusting thing ever. But I shouldn't have expected anything different from you. You are crude, vile, and I'm so glad the world will soon be rid of you so you can never harm another person again. And you can be damn sure that I will be there next week to watch you die."

Helga spun on her heels and walked out of the prison with her head held high. Bob yelled after her, screaming her name. Well, screaming "Olga", but regardless, Helga never looked back.

* * *

One Week Later

A small crowd gathered in front of the Berlin prison. Helga, along with Arnold, Sid, and Stinky stood in front. There was a small platform with a beam hanging past it. Hanging on the beam was a rope fashioned into a noose, dangling about a foot past the platform below.

A group of guards came out, with Big Bob in the middle. His hands were tied in front of his Nazi uniform. He had a calm look on his face, but with a small hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. Helga remained stoic as he walked up the platform. He was positioned so he was right on the edge.

"Robert Pataki," a guard announced, "for crimes against humanity, you are sentenced to hang by the neck until you are dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Another guard grabbed the rope and fashioned it around Bob's neck. Bob stood there proudly, staring Helga right in the eyes.

"Heil, Hitler!" he shouted as a guard pushed him off the platform. Bob's legs squirmed in the air. His face turned purple from the lack of oxygen. Moments later, his legs stopped shaking, and his body rocked back and forth in the breeze.

After watching Bob die, Helga said she needed some time alone. She wandered the streets of Berlin until she found the park that housed the bench from years ago.

She sat there for about an hour, reminiscing of what has happened in the past six years. All of the hiding, moving, plotting, scheming, escapes, relationships, and deaths that she became a part of. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two books. One was her old journal. The second was the journal she bought when they arrived in Stockholm. She had continued to write after leaving Poland. She wrote in detail about her capture, the exodus to Sweden, the stories her friends told her, almost being gassed to death, and the war's end. She grabbed a pen from her other pocket and began to scribble down the demise of Big Bob, not letting one moment be forgotten.

"What are you writing?" Arnold asked as he sat down next to her.

"The ending of our memoirs," Helga replied, finishing the final sentence and putting it away. "It would be selfish to keep it hidden from the world. People need to know what really happened here, and I'm going to tell the world."

* * *

**World War II lasted for six years, one day.**

**An estimated 1.3 million people were sent to Auschwitz. Roughly 960,000 Jews were killed there, along with 47,000 Poles; 21,000 Gypsies; 15,000 Soviet POWs; and 10,000-15,000 members of other nationalities, totaling in 1.1 million deaths.**

**95% of Jews from Denmark were saved by being sent to Sweden.**

**Around 3,000 twins were picked by Dr. Mengele. Roughly 200 survived the liberation.**

**About 400 'Rhineland Bastards' children were arrested and sterilized in 1937.**

**Heinrich Himmler- died May 23, 1945, suicide by cyanide poisoning**

**Rudolf Höss- died April 16, 1947, hanged outside Auschwitz**

**Amon Goeth- died September 13, 1946, hanged in Krakow, near Plaszow concentration camp. Immortalized in Steven Spielberg's **_**Schindler's List**_**.**

**Josef Mengele- escaped to South America in 1949. Died 1979 in Sao Paulo, Brazil**

**Of the 7,000 SS members who worked at Auschwitz, only about 800 went to trial. Most were able to avoid going to trial by either fleeing Germany or stating they did not take part in the gassing of the prisoners. Most Nazis who survived feel no remorse for what they did.**


	28. Epilogue- Where It All Began

**A/N: A part of me really doesn't want to write this, because that would mean it is the end of this story. It is so bittersweet to finish this. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or made it a favorite story. Your support has been amazing, and I couldn't be more grateful. And now, the epilogue.**

1954

"I can't believe we're going back there," Helga muttered under her breath, crossing her arms. She stared out the window, watching the once familiar landscape pass by her. The vibration of the train chugging down the tracks can be felt throughout the car. While some passengers may find it soothing, Helga's nerves triumphed.

She could feel her husband's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I know you never wanted to go back, but I believe this will be good for us. Not to mention, you do have a job there, Mrs. International Bestseller."

Helga glared at him. "How did I allow you to persuade me to do this, Football Head?"

Arnold chuckled at his wife's attempt at being angry. "I think deep down, you want to do this. Not just for you or me or our friends, but for her as well." He nodded to the seat directly across from them. Curled in the seat was a little girl with blonde hair, soundly sleeping. Helga looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You're right," Helga admitted. "She needs to not only know what happened to us, but see it for herself. They all do."

Helga looked over to the other side of the train to see Harold and Patty with Timberly and their son, Joshua. Timberly was almost ten and Joshua was eight. Harold and Patty remained in Stockholm where Harold now owned the most successful butcher shop in the city. Joshua on occasion would help out in the shop. Patty continued to help out at the synagogue along with Timberly, who worked with the younger children.

Behind them were Phoebe and Gerald with their adopted twin sons, Dominik and Karol. The now fifteen-year-old twins were part of the Dr. Mengele's experiments. They lost their entire family in Auschwitz eleven years ago. Since the liberation, they were placed in an orphanage for about eighteen months until Gerald and Phoebe decided to adopt them. Gerald and Phoebe were married for four months when they started the process, and they loved the twins as if they were their own children. Dominik and Karol were raised Jewish, and their parents continued to raise them in that way.

After erecting a memorial for her family in Nagasaki, Phoebe and Gerald decided to return to Sweden. They found a house near their friends and settled in. Gerald continued to work for Fuzzy Slippers, who was the one to tell them about Dominik and Karol. At that time, Gerald and Phoebe had recently married and were looking to adopt. When they found out that there were twins who were in Auschwitz, they knew they wanted them.

"Helga?" Arnold asked, waving his hand across her face. "Can you hear me?"

Helga shook her head out of the thoughts of her friend's children and came back to reality. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you knew everyone was going to be there," Arnold said.

Helga blinked a couple of times. "Um, yeah," she replied while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Sid and Stinky are already there, setting up. Eugene will be coming later tonight, and everyone will be there tomorrow while we are at the bookshop."

"How do you feel about doing a joint book signing with Eugene?" he asked. After leaving for Denmark with his now wife, Eugene started talking to the small nation about his experiences. His talks began to spread throughout Europe. He became a sought-after speaker about the Holocaust. When Helga's book was published about their story several years ago, the two had gotten together several times in several locations for some signings and discussions, but this will be the first time either of them will be back. When they told their friends, they all agreed to go and support them, and then made the decision to go visit the place that brought them all together.

"The signing isn't what I'm concerned about," Helga answered honestly. "I'm used to that. It's the location and where we will be going the day after that has me most anxious."

Arnold held her tightly. "I know it's hard. It's hard for me, too. I never thought we would come back, either."

Helga placed her hand over Arnold's left forearm, directly over his former identification. "I shouldn't complain," Helga said guiltily. "Not when you had to be there for months. I can't imagine the horrors you've seen there."

"But you saw them, too," Arnold reminded her. "And your father worked there. You have been affected by this as much as we have. It's just different than me, the Bermans, and Eugene. And I'm sure Sid is anxious about going there as well, with his father and all. You have every right to feel how you feel."

The train came to a halt at the platform outside. The small group got up and grabbed their suitcases. Helga went to the small blonde who was still asleep and shook her softly. "Abby, time to wake up."

Abby slowly opened her eyes. "Are we here, Mama?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, sweetie," Helga answered while picking her up. "We made it to Krakow."

* * *

Sid and Stinky arrived to the station and picked up the three families. They packed up the two cars tightly and made their way to the house.

"How did you manage to get it?" Helga asked Sid from the back seat, sitting next to her best friend and her husband. Their children were in the other car with the Bermans and Stinky. "I thought some family would have moved in."

"Fuzzy Slippers owns the house," Sid explained from the driver's seat. "He thought it was important to keep it just in case."

"It's going to be a tight fit," Arnold chimed in, holding Abby in his lap. "It was cramped when it was just nine of us, and now it's going to double in size."

"We were able to get more cots for the adults," Sid answered. "And we figured the kids could camp out in the living room."

"Yay, indoor camping!" Abby cheered, clapping her hands. The adults laughed at her joy. She looked up at her father. "Daddy, can I see the numbers?"

The car suddenly went quiet. They all knew what numbers she was talking about. Helga and Arnold have talked to Abby about what happened to them before she was born. They didn't go into the full details because most of them were inappropriate for a young child to know, but they did tell her Arnold was there because he was caught trying to hide friends from bad people, one of which was Big Bob. Arnold showed her his tattoo one time, but that was years ago, and he figured that Abby forgot about it.

"Sure, Abby," Arnold replied. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the blue numbers. Abby rubbed her fingers over them.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him, keeping her eyes on the tattoo.

"Not anymore," Arnold answered. "It did when I first got it, but it's fine now."

"Did Big Bob put them there?"

"No, sweetie. Big Bob wasn't there when I got there." He tucked her hair behind her ears. "He came later."

"And then Mama and Uncle Curly saved you," Abby stated, looking at her father for confirmation.

"They did. With the help of Uncle Sid, Uncle Gerald, and Auntie Phoebe," Arnold answered.

"Are we going there today?" she asked around the car.

"In two days, Abby," Helga said. "Today we're going to the hiding house."

Abby looked at her mother in confusion. "How are we going to find it if it's hiding?" she inquired innocently.

The car laughed again at the child's logic. "The house itself isn't hiding," Sid replied. "We call it the hiding house because we hid there to stay away from the bad guys."

"Oh," Abby responded.

The reply must have been good enough for her because she stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the house. When they pulled up, the adults were amazed to see the house looked exactly the same as when they left it. The inside was no different. It housed the same furniture and appliances. It was as if they had stepped back into 1942 to when they first got there. The children ran around looking at every part of the house. The families began to settle in while Sid went to pick up Eugene from the station.

"I can't believe you're planning on going to America," Helga said to Phoebe while they sat at the kitchen table. They finished unpacking the luggage. The men were in the living room with the children. "What happened to never setting foot on that soil?"

"I was a wreck then," Phoebe told Helga. "I just learned that half my family died and I was mad at America as a whole for killing them. Over time I came to the understanding that they did that to end the war. I'm not happy about it and I don't condone it, but I understand it. And I want the boys to see where their grandmother lives."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing this," Helga said. "And I'm glad you and Geraldo came here with us."

"This will be the first time we actually visit there," Phoebe admitted, getting tearful. "I'm actually quite nervous about going there and seeing what my sons endured. I don't know how I'm going to react."

"I don't think any of us know how we'll react," Helga said truthfully, "but we're here for each other no matter what. We have been for years, and this is just one more thing we're doing together."

Sid and Eugene arrived to the house. Helga and Phoebe greeted them and then made dinner. The adults sat together, catching up on what has been going on. Both Sid and Stinky wedded widows from the war who also worked together. Their wives took this time to take their kids on a trip together to visit their families. Sid and Stinky still worked together, but their business was legitimate. They would sell products grown on Stinky's family's farm to people on the city. They still kept in touch with Fuzzy Slippers and gather information from him. Eugene's wife was a nurse and had to work, which was the reason why Eugene came by himself. He had three kids who had school and weren't able to come.

The group retired for the night and went to bed. In the morning, Helga and Eugene prepared for their book signing. Most of the adults were going to attend. They managed to get Dominik and Karol to babysit the kids. Sid and Stinky stayed behind to pick up the rest of their friends from the train station.

The book signing took a turn no one expected. When the hoard of book buyers realized most of the group was actually there, they requested to get everyone's signatures. The buyers praised them for opening up about their experiences and many people had their own stories to tell. It was the most emotional signing that either Helga or Eugene experienced. It was understandable since many Poles were directly affected by the invasion.

When they got back to the house, they were greeted by Curly, Rhonda, Lila, and Nadine. They exchanged hugs and pleasantries. Rhonda announced that she and Curly will be treating everyone to dinner at a local restaurant. As they dined, the remaining members of the group talked about their times in England.

Curly became the head doctor at a hospital in Wales. Rhonda's parents blessed their union and had an extravagant wedding. All their friends attended and spent time in Rhonda's parent's castle. For holidays, they would come back to Stockholm to the manor and visit. The Gammelthorpes have four children, all who are back in Wales, being watched after by their nanny.

Lila met a man in London whose family ran a farm in the country. They had a small wedding ceremony and Lila moved to the farm. The couple had two kids who helped on the farm. They didn't have much money, but they were happy together. Lila almost didn't come, but Rhonda insisted and even paid for her trip. Lila's family stayed behind to work on the farm.

Nadine continued to work in Fuzzy Slippers' network. While working, she developed a partnership with a wounded soldier that eventually led to marriage. They had one child together, and they went to visit family in Liverpool.

The group cheered for being back together and making this important trip. Dinner came and went as they went back to the house to get ready for bed. It was a restless night for all of the adults and teenagers as they anticipated with anxiousness their journey the next day.

* * *

When they woke up, they had a light breakfast since most were unable to eat because of their nerves. They quietly went to the train station and boarded the hour long train ride to Oswiecim. Very few words were exchanged among the group, with the few words being directed towards the children. They left the train and boarded a bus that took them to their final destination.

Once they arrived, they got off and walked along the familiar railroad tracks. At the end was the Gate of Hell, or the entrance of Auschwitz-Birkenau. They entered past the gate and saw the unloading dock. The former prisoners and Helga could still visualize families being separated from one another as SS shouted at them to go either right or left. One way led to work, while the other led to death.

They walked through the camp, discussing different parts. Harold and Eugene found their old barrack, and showed everyone the inside. Wooden bunk beds lined the walls. "Hundreds of men would be packed in here," Harold said. "At some points, we would be sleeping on top of one another. It was a breeding ground for diseases."

They walked near the end of the camp. They came across a large field. Multiple brick rectangles filled the field. "Canada," Patty whispered, moving towards the edge of one of the brick perimeters. "I used to work here. When new prisoners arrived, we would sort out the luggage into piles. One building actually stored hair from the prisoners. A lot of the stuff would be shipped out for other uses."

Lila looked down at the map. "It says here they have exhibits of the belongings over in Auschwitz I. We should go over there after here."

"I want to go over there," Sid announced, looking distraught. "I need to see where my father was killed."

"We'll get there," Arnold assured.

They soon found a distant group of barracks. Dominik and Karol hesitated to move forward.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked her sons.

"This is it," Karol replied, shivering.

"This is where we stayed, along with hundreds of other twins," Dominik added.

"Oh dear," Phoebe sighed. She and Gerald went into the barrack, followed by the rest of the group. It looked similar to the other barrack they viewed, but it had a different temperament than the one before. The fact that children were held and died here made everyone uneasy. The twins showed their parents where they slept, and Phoebe burst into tears. Gerald comforted her as everyone left to give them some space.

When Phoebe was consoled, the group continued walking to find another field with a pile of rubble. A plaque was erected, with the words "Bunker 2- Little Red House" at the top. Helga could immediately hear the screams once again. The shouts of people being poisoned to death that slowly dissolved to silence. Helga fell to her knees and covered her face, crying into her hands. Abby looked to her father, confused at her mother's cries. Arnold bent down and whispered to Abby the importance of the rubble. Abby ran to her mother and wrapped her small arms around her mother.

"It's okay, Mama," Abby cooed. "They're in heaven now. They're not hurt now."

Helga sniffled and looked at her child. She hugged Abby close. "That's right, baby. They're not hurting." Helga composed herself and rejoined the group. Multiple hugs were given to her and the former prisoners. As they left Birkenau, Curly saw a familiar sight.

"Helga," Curly began as he pointed to a corner of a brick building. "Look familiar?" Helga looked to where he was pointing and chuckled softly.

"How can I forget?" she laughed. "I shoved Brainy into that corner when he refused to give Eugene to me. That was after the punch."

"Is that how he got the scar?" Gerald asked.

"You bet!" Curly hooted. "Boy, was that a sight!"

"Mama hit someone?" the little innocent blonde asked.

Helga blushed. "I did," she confessed, "but it was because that man was going to hurt Uncle Eugene, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Then how come I got into trouble for shoving Lars into a trash can?" Abby inquired, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Looks like someone got her mother's spunk," Stinky joked.

"Shut up, Stinky."

* * *

They decided to walk the three kilometers to Auschwitz I. This was the first time any of them had visited the camp that started it all, and none knew what to expect. Upon arrival, they came to a metal gate. Overhead were the German words "Arbeit Macht Frei," or "Work Shall Make You Free."

"Talk about irony," Rhonda muttered under her breath as they passed under the metal archway.

They decided to go to Block 11 first. Sid slowed his pace, afraid to see the execution block where his father was shot. As they turned a corner, a black wall stared back at them. On the ground were candles and flowers. Sid shuffled towards the wall while the others held back. Sid leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He raised his arm to his head and began banging on the wall. Over and over he hit it, screaming at the top of his lungs. The screaming soon died down, and the banging softened into taps. Sid took a deep breath and turned to face the group. His face was stone cold and his hand was bloodied, but he didn't care. "Let's move on," Sid spoke softly.

The next stop was the gas chamber and crematorium. They stood around the darken room that was used for their murderous plot. Even though it was dead silent in the room, they could have sworn they heard a soft scream echo across the walls. They gathered around one of the furnaces that were used to burn the bodies. They all joined hands and offered prayers to those who have died there.

It was near the end of the trip, and everyone was emotionally exhausted. The final part was seeing the exhibits of belongings. Some of the former barracks were renovated to store the haunting memorabilia. They passed by displays of luggage and artificial limbs. One display case held human hair from the victims. The last display caused Helga to stop in her tracks. Behind the glass were shoes. Tens of thousands of shoes. According to the placard, 43,000 pairs of shoes were recovered by the Soviets. Helga could barely catch her breath at the sight. Everyone else could barely move from the unexplainable spectacle that stood before them.

Somehow, the rest of the group regained mobility, and mechanically left the block. Helga stayed behind for a moment. She looked down into her satchel and pulled out the small pair of shoes that have followed her around all these years. Giving them one final squeeze, she gently placed them in front of the display. With a final breath, she slowly left the barrack, leaving the little shoes behind.

**A/N: And it's over. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. While I am sad to be done with this story, I am excited to work on my second project, **_**Iceberg, Right Ahead!**_** I will be revising the first chapter and will post it along the second one.**

**Q&amp;A Session**

_**One thing I'm a little confused about, maybe I missed something when it happened, but how did Helga cause his scar when she punched him? Did she knock him into something?**_

**I totally forgot to mention how Brainy got his scar, so I tried to incorporate it here.**

_**Do you think there are similarities between the path to WWII and today (Islamic fundamentalism **_**fascism**_**, appeasement, land grabs, economic depression, government intimidation, etc.)?**_

**Awesome question! I can definitely see some similarities between events leading to WWII and today, especially what is happening in the Middle East. With Islamic terrorist groups, they target everyone who doesn't believe what they believe and show no mercy. I also see them targeting Jews as well, particularly those who live in France.**

_**So Phoebe is going to Japan when they killed innocent people as well when they bombed Pearl Harbor?**_

**The main reason Phoebe went back to Japan was to mourn for her family that was killed by the atomic bomb. She doesn't prefer Japan to America, but her anger for the States was correlated with them killing her family. I hope I cleared it up in the story.**


End file.
